Zapieczętowani
by Higure the Witch
Summary: W wyniku międzywymiarowego zbiegu okoliczności Harry, Ron i Hermiona lądują w... umyśle Naruto. Złota Trójca jest teraz zapieczętowana w człowieku, za sąsiada ma gigantycznego demona, a facet, który za to odpowiada jest martwy i poza ich zasięgiem. Super.
1. Prolog

ZAPIECZĘTOWANI

_PROLOG_

_Kiedyś w Konohagakure no Sato pojawił się demoniczny lis o dziewięciu ogonach. Jego ogony mogły zmiatać z powierzchni ziemi góry i wywoływać ogromne tsunami._

_Żeby go pokonać i ochronić Konohę walczyli wszyscy ninja. Jeden odważny shinobi był w stanie zapieczętować demona kosztem swego życia. Przywołał Boga Śmierci, Shinigami, który jako jedyny mógł okiełznać wszechmocnego Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Zrobił to Yondaime Hokage, zostając bohaterem całej wioski._

_W tym samym czasie, lecz zupełnie innym miejscu – z Konohy nie można by się tam dostać w żaden normalny sposób – toczyła się inna bitwa dobra ze złem._

_Troje czarodziei starało się pokonać złego i szalonego czarnoksiężnika o imieniu Voldemort. Chociaż ten zabił już niemal wszystkich, których kochali, wciąż musieli uratować resztę czarodziejskiej społeczności przed podobnym losem._

_Czarny Pan wytrącił różdżkę z dłoni Wybrańca Przepowiedni, którego sam naznaczył jako równego sobie. Następnie spróbował odprawić jeden z najczarniejszych rytuałów pod słońcem. Obrząd ten związałby dusze jego odważnych przeciwników wraz z strzępkami jego ducha niczym niewolników._

_Harry Potter niespodziewanie przerwał rytuał, zabijając Voldemorta. Jednak magia wciąż domagała się, aby przywiązać do czegoś dusze młodych czarodziei. Bez oryginalnego inicjatora zaklęcia wystąpił paradoks._

_Natura znalazła tylko jedno rozwiązanie, bo tylko w jednym świecie równoległym odbywał się wówczas podobny proces. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak zapieczętować troje czarodziei wraz z Kyuubim. _

_W wyniku tego niesamowitego zbiegu okoliczności rozpoczęła się fantastyczna historia._

*

Obudziła się na czymś bardzo zimnym i bardzo niewygodnym, a na dodatek mokrym i oślizgłym. Wszystko ją bolało i usiadła z dużym wysiłkiem oraz niechęcią. Nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak odrobiny spokoju i łóżka, ale zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu. Kiedy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, ujrzała, że otaczają ją warstwa płytkiej wody. Była w czymś, co przypominało loch lub jakiś kanał. Wzdłuż ścian biegły różnej grubości rury.

Zdumiona i zaniepokojona Hermiona Granger wstała niepewnie, po czym postąpiła kilka kroków na trzęsących się nogach. Wciąż miała na sobie swoją ciemnofioletową szatę do walki i ciężki, czarny płaszcz. Różdżka również była na swoim miejscu, co sprawiło, że młoda kobieta od razu poczuła się pewniej. Voldemort musiał być w końcu martwy, skoro nie dopadli i rozbroili jej śmierciożercy. Ostatnim wspomnieniem jakie posiadała była bitwa. Ona i Ron pilnowali aby Harry miał spokój, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem, gdy nagle wszystkie sługusy Ciemniaka wycofały się. Voldemort rozbroił Harry'ego i zaczynał właśnie jakiś dziwny rytuał, kiedy Harry uderzył go prostym zaklęciem bezróżdżkowym. Czarnoksiężnik nie miał szans, nie wiedząc o tym małym „talencie". Jego serce stanęło i rytuał został przerwany.

Wtedy coś musiało pójść nie po ich myśli; zgromadzona przez Ciemniaka energia magiczna, zamiast rozproszyć się, spowodowała… _coś_. Hermiona jeszcze nie wiedziała, co dokładnie, ale właśnie miała skorygować ten fakt. Nie była w końcu najinteligentniejszą czarownicą w swoim pokoleniu bez powodu.

Gdyby byli tu jeszcze Harry i Ron…

Gdy tylko to pomyślała, w innej części kanału ktoś zawołał:

– _Lumos!_

Hermiona pośpieszyła w tamtym kierunku, z ulgą rozpoznając głos Rona. On i Harry stali razem, również w swoich bitewnych szatach (granatowych oraz ciemnozielonych) i na wpół mokrzy. Miejsce sprawiało wrażenie bardzo rozległego, do tego było całe zalane wodą. Czyżby ten rytuał przetransportował ich do jakiegoś tajnego więzienia Voldemorta?

– Hermiona! – zawołał Ron, słysząc jej głośne kroki, którym towarzyszył plusk wody.

– Ron, Harry! Dzięki Merlinowi! – odetchnęła młoda kobieta. Byli tu razem; teraz nie musieli się niczego obawiać. Każde z nich z osobna było potężne, ale wszyscy razem tworzyli niepokonaną drużynę. – Wiecie, co się stało? Ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia, nie rozpoznałam tego rytuału, wygląda na to, że gdzieś nas przeniosło, ale nie wiem gdzie…

– Spokojnie – przerwał jej tyradę Harry. Zielonooki wydawał się być nieporuszony dziwną sytuacją oraz podejrzanym otoczeniem. Wytarł swoje nowe, prostokątne okulary suchym kawałkiem szaty jak gdyby nigdy nic i założył je na nos, po czym rozejrzał się wokoło. – Na pewno coś wymyślimy.

Nagle rozległo się dziwne, głębokie dudnienie, niepokojąco przypominające śmiech.

– **Więc wreszcie odzyskaliście świadomość. Dość długo to trwało. Chcecie się stąd wydostać, śmiertelnicy?**

Trio szybko przyjęło pozycje bojowe, stając plecami do siebie i rozglądając się wokoło gorączkowo. Harry zmrużył oczy. Czy tam, dalej w półmroku, nie majaczyły przypadkiem jakieś pręty?

– **Przykro mi** – w głosie brzmiało coś na kształt okrutnego rozbawienia. – **Jesteście tu zapieczętowani wraz ze mną. To chyba najsilniejsze fuuinjutsu na ziemi. Tak długo, jak mój drogi Jinchuuriki będzie miał silną wolę, żadne z nas nie przejmie kontroli.**

– Kim jesteś i o czym na Merlina mówisz?! – krzyknął Ron. – Pokaż się!

– **Jak sobie życzysz, śmiertelniku.**

Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, za prętami coś zamajaczyło. Jakaś ogromna kreatura zbliżała się do przeszkody.

– Ron, Hermiona… – szepnął zielonooki.

Nie trzeba było mówić nic więcej. Znali się tak dobrze, że już wiedzieli, co chce powiedzieć. Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli w wskazaną stronę i wstrzymali oddech. Zza ogromnej bramy z malutkim kawałkiem papieru przyklejonym na środku spoglądała na nich para demonicznych, czerwonych oczu. Bestia była niesamowicie wielka. Przypominała lisa z licznymi ogonami, wijącymi się jak węże.

– Co to jest?… – wysapała Hermiona.

– **Kyuubi no Kitsune, do usług. Jestem najpotężniejszym z wszystkich demonów.**

– Jakbym się tym przejmował, ty wielka kupo futra! – krzyknął Ron, jak zwykle w gorącej wodzie kąpany. – Gadaj, gdzie nas wysłał Voldemort i jak się stąd wydostać!

Demon zacmokał z politowaniem, machając ogonami.

– **Jesteś głuchy czy głupi, śmiertelniku? Nie możesz się stąd wydostać. Jesteście wszyscy troje, podobnie jak ja, na zawsze związani z tym chłopcem. To wszystko wokół, to psychika **_**naszego**_** Jinchuuriki, jego umysł i nasze więzienie. Nie macie już własnych ciał. Nie jesteście zapewne nawet we własnym świecie, jeśli się nie mylę…** – demon znów zaśmiał się mrocznie. – **Interesujące, **_**bardzo**_** interesujące. Może nie będę się nudzić aż tak, jak przewidywałem.**

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. To nie wyglądało zabawnie. Voldemort musiał użyć jakiegoś ohydnie mrocznego rytuału, który na dodatek poszedł nie tak. A to… coś… twierdziło, że znaleźli się w zupełnie innym wymiarze, na dodatek związani i przykuci do żywego człowieka! To była najczarniejsza magia z wszystkich mrocznych sztuk!

– Powiedz mi, co się stało, Kyuubi no Kitsune – poprosiła, skłoniwszy lekko głowę na znak, że respektuje swojego rozmówcę. Zawsze można było spróbować dyplomacji; a nuż się jej uda. Przecież lis był również więźniem tutaj.

– **Ach, więc jednak macie jakieś maniery. No dobrze, śmiertelniczko. Spędzimy ze sobą resztę naszych dni, więc nie ma sensu niczego ukrywać przed wami.**

– **Podejrzewam, że dostaliście się do innego wymiaru. Tutaj istnieją stworzenia takie jak, ja, demony, które posiadają ogromne ilości czakry. Jest ich dziewięć, a ilość naszych ogonów symbolizuje, jak wielką mamy moc. Ja mam ich najwięcej i jestem najpotężniejszym demonem na tej ziemi.**

– **Na początku demony były jedynie żywiołami natury. Nie mieliśmy umysłów i często niszczyliśmy ludzkie osady, tak samo, jak czynią to huragany i powodzie. Jednak ludzie wymyślili sposoby, aby nas okiełznać. Są to właśnie pieczęcie. Kiedy demon atakował ich wioski, Mistrzowie Fuuinjutsu, Sztuki Pieczętowania, po prostu wybierali nowonarodzone dziecko które miało stać się Jinchuuriki, Ludzką Ofiarą. W takim dziecku pieczętowano czystą czakrę, jaką był demon, dając mu niezwykła siłę. Oczywiście, demon również korzystał z takiego układu; choć był uwięziony, stawał się inteligentny. My, Bijuu, uczymy się szybko. Ja sam miałem już kilkoro Jinchuuriki kiedy byłem słabszym demonem. Ale ta pieczęć jest inna…** – powietrze zawibrowało od narastającego gniewu. **– To pieczęć samego Shinigami, która związała nie tylko nasze moce, ale również życia. Nikt z nas nie odzyska wolności wraz ze śmiercią tego dziecka, umrzemy razem z nim! Z chęcią rozszarpałbym tego idiotę, który to zrobił, gdyby ten nie był już martwy!**

Rozeźlony demon odwrócił się z wściekłością i zniknął w głębi swojej celi. Tak wyglądało pierwsze spotkanie trójki osłupiałych czarodziejów z potężnym Kyuubi.

*

Pogodzenie się z ich nową sytuacją wymagało sporo czasu, ale Złota Trójca w końcu zaakceptowała stan rzeczy. I tak nie mieli po co wracać do swojego wymiaru, a mogli przynajmniej jakoś tutaj pomóc swojemu… _Jinchuuriki_.

Kyuubi zmieniał humory niczym rozwydrzona nastolatka i był wyjątkowo narcystyczny, bez przerwy przypominając im jakim jest potężnym demonem i czego to nie zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi, będąc jeszcze wolnym. Kiedy był zadowolony, dawał im informacje. Jeśli nie, warczał i generował zabójczą intencję, na którą czarodzieje uodpornili się bardzo szybko. Jednak częściej niż rzadziej można było wyciągnąć z niego coś użytecznego. W zamian trio dotrzymywało mu towarzystwa i opowiadało o wymiarze, z którego przybyli. Trzeba było zaznaczyć, że lis był niesamowicie ciekawski.

Szczerze mówiąc, Hermiona była chyba najbardziej sfrustrowana brakiem dostępu do zewnętrznego świata, bo oczywiście oznaczało to zero książek. Kyuubi mógł dać im jakieś ogólne informacje, ale niewiele wiedział na temat tutejszej kultury lub ludzkich sposobów użycia czakry.

Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w snuciu różnych teorii. Już po paru miesiącach ona i lis doszli do zgodnego wniosku, że magia i czakra trójki czarodziejów w pewien sposób równoważyła nieludzką energię Kyuubi'ego. Harry, Ron i Hermiona posiadali sporo czakry jak na kogoś, kto nigdy jej bezpośrednio nie trenował. Szatynka oczywiście skakała z radości, kiedy dostała okazję do zgłębienia choć trochę natury magii, mogąc oglądać jej manifestację w umyśle ich Jinchuuriki. Rdzeń magiczny, posiadany przez każdego czarownika, nie produkował magii, jak powszechnie sądzono. Okazało się, że on skupia magię obecną wokół czarodzieja, a następnie różdżka robi to samo i można wtedy rzucać subtelne zaklęcia. Im większy był rdzeń, tym łatwiej zbierał energię. Według demona, zwykli shinobi nigdy nie odkryli istnienia magii, ani nie wiedzieli jak z niej korzystać, trenując jedynie czakrę (nawet jeśli byli czarodziejami), choć podejrzewał, że mnisi podlegli Daimyo znali jakieś sztuczki wykorzystujące żywioły, które można by nazwać czarami.

Czarodzieje, jako coś w rodzaju „dodatkowego balastu" dla pieczęci mieli więcej swobody. Mogli przeglądać niektóre wspomnienia swego młodego Jinchuuriki, choć były one niewyraźne, oraz poruszać się swobodnie poza pokojem z pieczęcią. Niestety, umysł Naruto nie był najweselszym czy najpiękniejszym miejscem. Wszędzie panował półmrok, pewne sekcje sprawiały wrażenie uszkodzonych i wszystko zalewała woda, którą Kyuubi uważał za reprezentację psychicznego bólu dziecka.

– **Czego się spodziewaliście?** – parsknął pogardliwie lis, kiedy przyjaciele zaczęli o tym dyskutować. – **Jinchuuriki są obiektem strachu i nienawiści. Dzieciak prawdopodobnie spotkał tylko dwa typy ludzi: takich, którzy schodzili mu z drogi, i takich, którzy chcieli go zabić. Aż dziw, że on wciąż normalnie funkcjonuje. Pewnie przeżył pierwsze lata swego życia tylko ze względu na fakt, że ninja chcą z niego zrobić swoją tajną broń.**

Czarodzieje chcieli znaleźć jakiś sposób na zaradzenie postępowi zniszczeń, ale jedyne, co mogliby zrobić, to dać Naruto znać o swoim istnieniu i pomóc mu z opanowaniem jego mocy. Jinchuuriki posiadał nie tylko ogromne zasoby czakry, lecz również _potężny_ rdzeń magiczny (w końcu zasilała go jego własna magia oraz zdolności trzech innych dusz). Jednak Kyuubi zdecydowanie twierdził, że chłopiec musi mieć więcej niż cztery lata aby to pojąć, inaczej zwariuje.

Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak przeczekać jeszcze te kilka, być może kilkanaście miesięcy.

*

Kilkanaście tygodni później, w rzeczywistym, fizycznym świecie Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, martwił się. Palce go świerzbiły, aby wyjąć kryształową kulę i sprawdzić, co robi Naruto. Chłopiec od niedawna mieszkał zupełnie sam. Choć staruszek odwiedzał go najczęściej, jak tylko mógł, nic nie było w stanie go uspokoić. A sytuacja i tak była lepsza niż przed trzema latami!

Hokage doskonale pamiętał, w jakim napięciu żyli wówczas on i jeszcze kilku innych zaufanych ninja. Wioska nie respektowała zbytnio ostatniego życzenia Minato. A do tego pieczęć zdawała się sprawiać Naruto jakieś kłopoty. Chłopiec był nieustannie chory i spędzał dni pod opieką Kakashiego, Maito, Ibikiego czy Asumy, nie wspominając o innych „jednodniowych" ninja-nianiach. Kiedy wreszcie bliźniaki Hyuuga znalazły trochę czasu, aby zerknąć na dziecko, odkryli bardzo dziwną rzecz.

Pieczęć była zaprojektowana w taki sposób, aby filtrować czakrę demona i w późniejszym wieku zacząć dodawać ją do czakry Naruto.

Ale…

– Hokage-sama – zachmurzył się Hiashi. – Z jakiegoś powodu ta pieczęć _produkuje_ czakrę.

Sarutobi spojrzał na swoich jouninów z zdumieniem.

– Tak właśnie to wygląda – przytaknął bratu Hizashi. – Naruto-kun ma po prostu jej za dużo. Ale spójrz na to bliżej, bracie. Na pierwszy rzut oka można by pomyśleć, że to pieczęć przepełnia jego system, lecz to jest… _osobliwe_. Czy widzisz te wibracje?

Hiashi złożył ręce w pieczęć, aby uzyskać jeszcze lepszą wizję.

– Jak to możliwe?! – wykrzyknął po chwili.

– Co się dzieje? – dopytywał się gorączkowo Sarutobi.

– Jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą, pieczęć aktualnie stara się ograniczyć ilość jego czakry! To nie ona ją produkuje, to sam Uzumaki-san! – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Hiashi.

Sandaime oniemiał. Słyszał o przypadkach, kiedy ludzie mieli odrobinę za dużo czakry (głównie po operacjach wykonanych przez medycznych ninja podczas których używano przeróżnych jutsu), ale żeby ktoś generował nadwyżkę na taką skalę, że jego własna energia zaczyna go niszczyć? To było po prostu niemożliwe, zupełnie nielogiczne! Na czakrę składała się energia fizyczna i mentalna. Małe dziecko nie miało ani odpowiedniej wytrzymałości, ani wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia życiowego, żeby ją tworzyć w takich ilościach!

– Może to wina demona – wtrącił Hizashi, najwyraźniej myśląc o tym samym. – Żył wystarczająco długo i jest praktycznie niezniszczalny. Jego czakra w końcu musi mieć jakieś ujście.

Sarutobi zacisnął usta. To by sugerowało, że pieczęć daje lisowi za dużo swobody.

– Jaka jest wasza opinia? – zapytał rzeczowo.

– Nadmiar czakry może go zabić, ale jeśli przeżyje, będzie najprawdopodobniej najpotężniejszym shinobi w wiosce już w wieku ośmiu lat. Według mnie, krytyczne będą najbliższe dwa lata – streścił obserwacje bliźniaków Hiashi.

– Dziękuję wam. Wydaje mi się, że już wiem co robić.

Nie wiedział, rzecz jasna, ale to było po prostu małe białe kłamstwo. Zamierzał… improwizować. Nie mógł, rzecz jasna, powiedzieć tego wprost. Choć bracia Hyuuga byli mu lojalni, ludzie niechętni Naruto mieli swoje uszy wszędzie. Gdyby ktoś zaczął podejrzewać, że pieczęć jest niestabilna, syn zmarłego Yondaime Hokage nie miałby najmniejszych szans na przeżycie.

Po tym małym badaniu Sarutobi postanowił, że wioska nie zobaczy Naruto przez owe dwa krytyczne lata. Hokage mógł sobie wydawać prawa i dekrety, ale nie był w stanie nieustannie pilnować ich przestrzegania, jeśli nawet jego ninja przymykali oko na łamanie pewnych przepisów. Zresztą chłopiec i tak nie znajdował się w kondycji, aby pozostawić go w sierocińcu. Sandaime nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby niewinne dziecko umarło na jego oczach. Dlatego rozdzielił miedzy swoich ninja kilka misji rangi S.

Większość oficjalnie miała służyć infiltracji innych krajów. Ich głównym celem było zdobycie wszelkich materiałów i technologii, które pozbawiają ninja czakry. Shinobi, nawet tego nie podejrzewając, znosili mu zewsząd narzędzia mające posłużyć jako lekarstwo dla Naruto. Hokage delektował się ironią sytuacji, wysyłając na te misje tych, którzy najchętniej i najbardziej wokalnie popierali ideę „pozbycia się demona raz na zawsze".

Innym niesamowicie ważnym zajęciem było ukrycie i chronienie Naruto. Dosłała je drużyna złożona z Kakashiego, Gai, Ibikiego i Asumy, do której okazyjnie dołączali inni shinobi i kunoichi. Chłopiec zamieszkał w prywatnym domu Morino, który miał robotę na miejscu i bywał w swoim mieszkaniu najczęściej, rzadko wybywając na długotrwałe misje. Kiedy Ibiki pracował, jeden z wyżej wymienionych ninja pilnował dziecka, choć nie wydawało się to nawet potrzebne, jeśli wspomnieć o górze zabezpieczeń, którymi shinobi obłożył swój apartament. Naruto prawie nie opuszczał tego miejsca, ale na szczęście większość czasu spędzał śpiąc. Gdy już się obudził, towarzystwo któregoś z jouninów zupełnie go satysfakcjonowało.

I nie tylko jego. Hokage miał ubaw po pachy, podglądając wyczyny jego ulubionego żartownisia przez swoją kryształową kulę. Naruto był na pozór najcichszym i najspokojniejszym dzieckiem na całej ziemi, ale pod tą niewinną fasadą czaił się istny diabeł (Morino _musiał_ maczać w tym palce… on był dokładnie taki sam swojego czasu). Sandaime do dziś się zastanawiał, w jaki właściwie sposób _Kakashi_ z wszystkich ludzi skończył pewnego dnia pomalowany na pomarańczowo.

W końcu z napięciem wyczekiwana data minęła. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki skończył dwa lata i po kilku następnych miesiącach uważnej obserwacji wszyscy jego opiekunowie odetchnęli z ulgą. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami bliźniaków Hyuuga, rozwinięty system czakry z każdym dniem lepiej znosił presję dodatkowej energii i chłopiec wreszcie rozwijał się jak każde inne dziecko. Hokage zaczął zabierać go ze sobą na spacery po wiosce, a czasami pozwalał małemu siedzieć z sobą w gabinecie, aby Naruto przyzwyczaił się do ludzi. Wszystko zdawało się wyglądać coraz lepiej.

Wówczas Sarutobi odkrył coś wielce niepokojącego. Jego najlepsi, najbardziej lojalni ninja zachowywali się jak opętani. Mówiąc prosto z mostu, praktycznie balansowali na granicy niesubordynacji! I do tego wzięli zakładnika!

Sandaime przeżył szok swojego życia, kiedy pewnego dnia Morino Ibiki przyszedł do jego gabinetu i subtelnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza tak po prostu oddawać Naruto do sierocińca, żeby opiekunowie mogli ulżyć trochę swojej nienawiści.

Następny był Kakashi, delikatnie indagując, co ich przywódca zamierza uczynić z chłopcem, gdy ten będzie gotów na powrót do – a raczej rozpoczęcie – zwykłego życia.

Maito Gai stwierdził wprost, że „płomienie młodości Naruto mogą zgasnąć, jeśli nie będzie się ich starannie pielęgnowało!", co w tłumaczeniu oznaczało „nie ma mowy, żeby chłopiec został teraz sam jak palec!".

Książka na temat prawa cywilnego i ninja Konohagakure z zakładką w rozdziale dotyczącym adopcji dzieci, jaką znalazł podczas wizyty w mieszkaniu Asumy była dowodem ostatecznym. Co najmniej czterech ninja spiskowało za jego plecami. To było… niewyobrażalne! Oburzające! Kto przez te wszystkie lata głowił się nad wymanewrowaniem w pole Rady? No kto? Oczywiście, że on, Sandaime! I teraz ci zdrajcy planowali wykraść chłopca z jego rąk?

Sarutobi nagle zdał sobie sprawę z własnego toku myśli. Jego usta uformowały duże „O". To była jakaś paranoja!

Po chwili słynny Profesor zaczął chichotać.

_Uzumaki Naruto, ty podstępna bestio! Owinąłeś sobie nas wszystkich wokół palca!_

Hokage byłby mniej rozbawiony, gdyby był świadom, jak śmiertelnym narzędziem w przyszłości staną się te cechy Naruto, które budziły takie instynkty w ludziach. A wieści na temat _Oiroke no Jutsu_ zupełnie popsułyby mu humor. Ale na to jeszcze mamy czas…

Obecnie Naruto po raz pierwszy w życiu mieszkał sam, co było najlepszym kompromisem, jaki Hokage mógł wymyślić. Nie mógł obciążać swoich jouninów odpowiedzialnością za dziecko i nie chciał oddać go pod opiekę sierocińca, więc postanowił ufundować chłopcu własny kąt. Sam blondyn nie był na tyle niedoświadczony, aby nie podejrzewać, że ktoś go wciąż obserwuje, najprawdopodobniej jakiś ninja z ANBU, ale nigdy przedtem nie miał własnego mieszkania, więc się nie przejmował tym faktem. Z jednej strony tęsknił za towarzystwem jego czterech ulubionych shinobi… Staruszek Hokage też mógłby wpaść na wizytę, dawno nie zabrał go ze sobą do restauracji… ale życie na własny rachunek było ekscytujące!

Apartament Naruto nie był zbyt obszerny ani luksusowy, lecz wciąż bardzo przytulny. Z jakiegoś powodu właściciel budynku przyszedł tu wczoraj i uszczelnił okna, naprawił cieknący kran i zlikwidował problem braku ciepłej wody. Cały czas mamrotał o świrniętych cyklopach i sadystach, ale chłopiec zignorował to; liczył się fakt, że niczego mu nie brakowało.

Naruto oparł podbródek na dłoniach i w ciszy obserwował zachodzące słońce, już teraz z niecierpliwością czekając na kolejny poranek. Monument Hokage zalało pomarańczowe światło. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się w stronę kamiennych twarzy przywódców Konohy, w duchu obiecując sobie, że pewnego dnia on również będzie miał tam swoje miejsce.

*

Jego śmiech, jak zwykle, był głęboki i dudniący, jednak trójka czarodziejów nie zwróciła uwagi na przerażający odgłos. Kyuubi śmiał się zbyt często, żeby wciąż wywoływać jakieś mocne odczucia.

– **Więc uważacie, że to szczenię jest gotowe?**

– To najwyższy czas, Kyuubi. Dotąd go chroniono, ale nie miał szans bycia normalnym dzieckiem. I Naruto-kun nie jest ślepy; widzi u ludzi _to_ spojrzenie. Zawsze był samotny, zawsze się zastanawiał, dlaczego tak wielu ludzi go nienawidzi – brązowooka kobieta była bezwarunkowo pewna swoich racji.

– Do tego wiemy, jakie katastrofalne skutki może przynieść ukrywanie prawdy, wierz mi. – Stwierdził czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

– **Jak uważasz, śmiertelniku. Tylko go nie zniszcz.**

Rozległo się prychnięcie, które wydał z siebie wysoki i chudy rudzielec.

– Kto to mówi. Jakby demon miał jakieś pojęcie o obchodzeniu się z małymi dziećmi.

– **Jesteście czarodziejami. On będzie ninja, nawet z waszymi magicznymi zdolnościami. Ten świat to nie taka piękna idylla i prawie-utopia jak miejsce, z którego pochodzicie. Jego **_**pracą**_** będzie zabijanie i służenie wiosce. Pamiętaj o tym, mądralo.**

Lis wycofał się w głąb swojej klatki.

Hermiona odwróciła się do swoich przyjaciół. Harry uśmiechnął się tylko, a Ron zatarł ręce. Pochodzili się z brzydką prawdą na temat życia shinobi dawno temu i jeśli Naruto wybrał tą ścieżkę, nie zamierzali go nawracać. Każdy wymiar rządził się własnymi prawami.

– Więc wreszcie poznamy naszego _Jinchuuriki_, co? – rzekł Weasley. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż ten dzieciak zaśnie.

*

Wszędzie była woda, a wokół panował półmrok. Prawie-sześcioletni Naruto Uzumaki rozejrzał się ostrożnie po nieznanym mu otoczeniu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak się tu znalazł, ale zdecydowanie nie polubił tego miejsca. Przypominało kanał, albo jakieś mroczne podziemie.

– Naruto-kun – odezwał się ktoś ciepłym, łagodnym głosem.

Blondyn podskoczył i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Za nim stała średniego wzrostu młoda kobieta, około dwudziestu pięciu lat na oko. Miała kręcące się brązowe włosy, ciemne oczy i delikatny uśmiech na twarzy. Jej ubrania były dość dziwne, zarówno na cywila, jak i ninja. Naruto jeszcze nie widział nikogo, kto nosiłby taką długą, zwiewną, fioletową suknię i czarną pelerynę z kapturem. Nieznajoma przypominała magów z bajek, które kiedyś słyszał.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytało dziecko drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem. – I gdzie ja jestem?

Kobieta podeszła trochę bliżej i przycupnęła przed chłopcem. Wyglądała naprawdę przyjaźnie, lecz Naruto wiedział, że ludzie często oszukują i jeśli zaufasz komuś nieuczciwemu, może się to skończyć źle dla ciebie i twoich przyjaciół. Ibiki-san go tego nauczył.

– Nie bój się, Naruto-kun. Czy pamiętasz, jak się tu dostałeś?

– N-nie… ja tylko zasnąłem…

– Właśnie – przerwała mu spokojnie szatynka. – To jest miejsce, do którego możesz się dostać, kiedy zaśniesz. Ja tutaj mieszkam. Jestem czarodziejką.

Naruto spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy. Czyżby zwariował? Zjadł coś nieświeżego? Ktoś uwięził go w genjutsu? Chłopiec nie wiedział, czym dokładnie jest genjutsu, ale Kakashi-san kiedyś mówił mu, że genjutsu powoduje, że ludzie widzą rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nie istnieją.

Jednak wszystko wokoło było takie prawdziwe! Woda była chłodna, kamienie zimne, dół szaty kobiety mokry… Z jakiegoś powodu Naruto nie sądził, aby była to iluzja. Nie mogąc dojść do żadnego sensownego wniosku, Uzumaki rzekł to, co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl:

– Mieszkasz tu? A-ale!… Tu jest okropnie!

Czarodziejka zachichotała.

– Widzisz, Naruto-kun, to jest bardzo dziwne miejsce – wyprostowała się z powrotem i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, drugą ręką zataczając szeroki łuk. – Mogę sobie wyczarować łóżko i jedzenie, choć właściwie tego nie potrzebuję. Ale nie mogę zmienić niczego. Chociaż tu mieszkam, nie jestem właścicielką tego miejsca.

Chłopiec poczuł ciekawość.

– A… kto jest? – zapytał nieśmiało.

Kobieta ruszyła powoli przed siebie, w ciemność, pokazując mu gestem, aby poszedł za nią.

– Ty jesteś, Naruto-kun. Dlatego musisz zacząć o to miejsce dbać. Nie martw się, pomogę ci w tym – stwierdziła po prostu. I, jakby to nie było nic niezwykłego, kontynuowała lekkim tonem. – Czy chcesz poznać moich dwóch przyjaciół? Oni również są czarodziejami. Na pewno cię polubią.

– Mhm – przytaknął jej Naruto, z jakiegoś powodu czując się coraz swobodniej. Czarodziejka roztaczała wokół przyjazną i troskliwą aurę. Zachowywała się trochę jak matka w stosunku do swojego dziecka. To bardzo szybko wkupiło ją w łaski chłopca, który mimo towarzystwa Hokage i jego „opiekunów" nigdy nie miał stałej _opiekunki_, która zapewniałaby mu trochę kobiecej uwagi i zawsze tęsknił za prawdziwą rodziną, dla której byłby bezwarunkowo na pierwszym miejscu.

Mimo to, jakiś szept, przywodzący na myśl Ibikiego, odezwał się: _ludzie nie robią nigdy niczego, jeśli nie mają w tym własnej korzyści_.

– Dlaczego jesteś taka miła? – zapytał nagle Naruto, przystając.

Czarodziejka znów się zaśmiała i mrugnęła do niego.

– Och, jaki spostrzegawczy! – zawołała z humorem i jakby dumą. – Jak już mówiłam, to do ciebie należy to miejsce, a ja tu mieszkam. Jestem lokatorką, a ty właścicielem. Chcę ci się odwdzięczyć za to, że mogę tu żyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, więc będę się tobą opiekowała. Poza tym, potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie moim dziedzicem.

– Co masz na myśli, czarodziejko-san?

– Chcę kogoś nauczyć tego, co potrafię, aby nie zapomniano o magii. Ty jesteś odpowiednim kandydatem.

– Naprawdę? – sapnął Naruto z zachwytem. – A co potrafisz? Będę mógł używać jutsu, tak jak ninja?

– Nie znam żadnych jutsu, ale zaklęcia potrafią o wiele, wiele więcej. Mogę cię nauczyć, jak zniknąć w mgnieniu oka i zjawić się dziesiątki mil dalej; jak zmienić się w zwierzę; jak zrobić coś z niczego.

Oniemiały ze szczęścia blondyn wpatrywał się w czarodziejkę wielkimi oczyma, kiedy ta wyjęła z rękawa długi patyk – to musiała być różdżka! – i jednym machnięciem stworzyła chmarę kolorowych ptaków. Jeden usiadł jej młodemu towarzyszowi na ramieniu i zaświergotał radośnie, dowodząc, że jest prawdziwym, żywym organizmem. Następnie kobieta zawołała coś, znów czyniąc ruch ręką i ptaki zniknęły. Naruto był w ekstazie. Nawet Kakashi-san tego nie potrafił! A on, sierota bez klanu, miał się nauczyć _czarów_!

– Więc przyprowadziłaś naszego gościa?

Pytanie zadane przez czarnowłosego mężczyznę noszącego okulary zwróciło uwagę Naruto na dwóch czarodziei, o których już wcześniej wspominała ich przyjaciółka. Pierwszy, ów brunet który przed chwilą się odezwał, miał włosy prawie tak nieokiełznane jak sam Naruto, jasnozielone oczy i bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. Drugi, o wiele, wiele wyższy był rudy, piegowaty oraz posiadał niebieskie oczy nieco ciemniejsze od oczu chłopca. Obaj nowoprzybyli mieli na sobie takie same czarne płaszcze i szaty, jak ich towarzyszka, te ostatnie różniące się jedynie kolorem. Rudy czarodziej najwyraźniej preferował granat, a ubranie bruneta było ciemnozielone. Wszyscy troje pomimo raczej młodego wieku wyglądali bardzo dostojnie, niczym jacyś mędrcy.

– Och, chyba jeszcze nie zdążyłam się przedstawić – przypomniała sobie czarodziejka. – Naruto-kun, mam na imię Hermiona, a to są Harry i Ron. Usiądź, proszę i pytaj o co zechcesz. Nie możemy teraz dać odpowiedzi na wszystko, oczywiście, ale postaramy się wytłumaczyć ci jak najwięcej.

Chłopiec ze zdumieniem zauważył, że na środku ciemnego kanału pojawiły się cztery wygodne fotele oraz stolik na którym stały filiżanki z herbatą. Czarodzieje rozsiedli się wygodnie, więc po chwili wahania on również uczynił to samo. Dorośli spojrzeli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Rozmowa, która się wywiązała, była długa i bardzo zajmująca. Czarodzieje byli najmilszymi ludźmi, jakich Naruto kiedykolwiek spotkał. Mogli mu tłumaczyć cierpliwie jedną rzecz aż całkowicie ją zrozumiał i wcale ich to nie denerwowało. Wprowadzali go w świat magii powoli, ostrożnie, aby się zdążył z nim oswoić i nauczył mądrze wykorzystywać.

Kiedy chłopiec się obudził, już z utęsknieniem czekał na wieczór, aby przekonać się, że to nie był tylko sen.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ale właśnie zrobił pierwsze kroki w stronę osiągnięcia swego celu: stania się najsilniejszym shinobi w wiosce, Hokage.


	2. Rozdział 1

ZAPIECZĘTOWANI

_Początki_

Minęły kolejne lata. Zbliżały się dwunaste urodziny Naruto, który był obecnie uczniem Akademii Ninja. Według innych studentów, Uzumaki był intrygujący, ale dziwny. Niektórzy twierdzili z ironicznym uśmiechem lub pogardą, że jest po prostu idiotą. W gruncie rzeczy stanowił jeden wielki znak zapytania zarówno dla swoich rówieśników, jak i nauczycieli (nie żeby ci przejmowali się rozwiązaniem tej zagadki). Już samo jego zachowanie było _co najmniej_ ekscentryczne. Na przykład, Naruto zawsze miał w ręku jakąś książkę, ale wszystkie testy zdawał, zyskując najmniejszą możliwą liczbę punktów wymaganą na pozytywną ocenę.

– Naruto! – rwał sobie włosy z głowy Iruka. – Jak można nie wiedzieć, z jakiego powodu powstały Ukryte Wioski?!

– Bardzo prosto, Iruka-sensei. Wystarczy się tego nie nauczyć – odpowiadał mu zawsze Naruto z ostatniego rzędu, zasłonięty okładką książki po tytułem „_Historia Shinobi, tom pierwszy. Powstanie Ukrytych Wiosek, czasy Shodaime_". – Ale nie martw się, właśnie o tym czytam.

– Nie mogłeś zrobić tego _przed_ sprawdzianem?!

Uzumaki opuścił książkę i potarł podbródek w zamyśleniu, marszcząc brwi. Po głębokiej kontemplacji problemu zadecydował znudzonym tonem przywodzącym na myśl Lustrzanego Ninja, Kakashiego Hatake:

– Nie, definitywnie nie. Przykro mi, Iruka-sensei.

Z taijutsu było podobnie. Blondyn wygrywał jeden pojedynek w taki sposób, że wyglądało to na czysty łut szczęścia, po czym albo poddawał się przed walką, albo pozwalał przeciwnikowi na zapędzenie go w kozi róg w spektakularnie prosty sposób.

– Naruto! Robisz to specjalnie! Nawet nie kiwnąłeś palcem! – ryczał czerwony na twarzy Iruka. Niestety, nikt nie wierzył tym oskarżeniom. Reszta klasy zrywała boki ze śmiechu (lub, jak w przypadku pewnego Uchihy i Aburame, przewracała oczyma czy krzywiła się niemiłosiernie), a inni sensei obserwowali to przedstawienie z politowaniem. Nikt nie zauważył, jak Shikamaru Nara zmarszczył brwi, po czym wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w niebo.

– Ups, musiałem nie zauważyć, jak powiedziałeś „start" – komentował tymczasem Naruto, wyjmując książkę znikąd i otwierając ją na zaznaczonej stronie. Uzumaki nie przejmował się tym, że jeszcze bardziej denerwuje Irukę, wciąż leży na ziemi, a jego druga ręka jest wygięta w bolesnym chwycie.

– Ale moje zwycięstwo wciąż się liczy! – zawołał „zwycięzca", jeden z najgorszych, kiedy przychodziło do walki wręcz. Dziś był jego szczęśliwy dzień (stanął do walki z tym durniem, Uzumakim! Zwycięstwo gwarantowane!) i nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji na lepszą ocenę.

Ptaki zerwały się z pobliskich drzew, kiedy uczący ich chuunin zawył z frustracji.

Ninjutsu i genjutsu wcale nie było lepsze. Naruto miał kolosalne kłopoty, kiedy przychodziło do kontrolowania jego czakry (Czakra? Co to czakra, Iruka-sensei?). Jedynym jutsu, które opanował naprawdę, wydawało się być Henge, a Iruka dowiedział się tego tylko dla tego, że pewnego dnia znalazł w swoim mieszkaniu, (w łazience, jeśli być szczegółowym) oszałamiającą, nagą blond piękność. Naruto został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i chuunin wstawił celującą notę do dziennika zaraz po odzyskaniu przytomności, a następnie odmówił sprawdzenia chłopca po raz drugi.

Uzumaki po prostu zdawał się nie mieć jakiejkolwiek motywacji aby być dobrym ninja, a mimo to brnął uparcie przez szkolenie.

Nauczyciel jeszcze wiele razy próbował zmusić Naruto do uczciwej pracy, ale był to bezsensowny wysiłek. Bolało to Irukę tym bardziej, że mógł zrozumieć, przez co blondyn przechodzi. Chłopak radził sobie z tym nieco inaczej, niż sam Iruka, ale wciąż był okropnie samotny. Naruto nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu na zbliżenie się do siebie. Robił wszystko bez pomocy, trzymając ludzi na dystans. Odwiedzali go czasami pewni jounini z wioski respektujący ostatnie życzenie Yondaime oraz sam Hokage, ale i ci nie mieli czasu, aby poświęcić mu więcej uwagi.

_Chciałbym, żeby on był trochę bardziej otwarty, żeby bardziej ufał ludziom. Są osoby, które chcą mu pomóc i mogą go zrozumieć_, myślał często chuunin. Nie mógł nawet wiedzieć, że Sandaime podzielał te wrażenie.

_Powinien zostawić go z Ibikim na stałe. Ale jest za późno; jad z jakim odnoszą się do niego inni mieszkańcy wioski odcisnął na nim swoje piętno i Naruto już nie chce na nikim polegać, nie przyjdzie do mnie ze swoimi problemami, jak kiedyś. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie da pochłonąć się nienawiści_, wzdychał Hokage, obserwując medytującego Naruto przez swoją kryształową kulę z bólem w sercu. Chłopiec ciągle go odwiedzał, owszem, ale nigdy nie prosił o nic.

Pomimo oburzającego lenistwa podczas zajęć szkolnych, chłopiec był niewątpliwie jednym z najbardziej obiecujących ninja z całego pokolenia. Sprawę z tego (poza samym Hokage) zdawali sobie jedynie nieliczni, tacy jak Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma czy Umino Iruka i parę innych jouninów. Chyba jedynie oni wiedzieli, że to Naruto był sprawców wszystkich skandalicznych kawałów, jakie „tajemniczy żartowniś" urządzał wiosce. Któż inny pomalowałby monument Hokage?

Lecz niezależnie od uczuć względem Naruto, wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekali na zbliżające się egzaminy. Tegoroczna klasa była szczególnie utalentowana i znajdowało się w niej wiele dzieci z znanych klanów. Planowano na przykład zrekonstruować osławioną formację Ino-Shika-Cho, która zdobyła rozgłos podczas wojny. Nie do końca jasne były składy innych drużyn, ale obstawiano wariacje złożone z Inuzuki, Aburame, Hyuugi i Uchihy, dziedziców najbardziej znanych oraz najpotężniejszych klanów. Nawet sporo uczniów pochodzących z zwykłych rodzin miało duże szanse.

Test składał się z trzech części. Pierwszą był test pisemny. Drugą sprawdzian taijutsu i zdolności do rozpoznania jakiegoś patetycznie prostego genjutsu. Trzecia wymagała znajomości przynajmniej jednej z trzech podstawowych technik ninja: _Bunshin no Jutsu_, _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ lub _Henge no Jutsu_.

_I to ma nam wystarczyć w naszej karierze ninja_, pomyślał Uzumaki Naruto z zdegustowaniem wpatrując się w kartkę przed nim. _Gdyby nie Hermiona, Harry i Ron, skończyłbym Akademię jako niekompetentny idiota._

– _Masz rację, brzdącu. Nawet jedenastoletni Neville poradziłby sobie z całą waszą klasą na tym etapie paroma szybkimi zaklęciami_ – odezwał się raczej rozbawiony głos w jego głowie. Harry musiał czytać razem z nim pytania.

Trzeba zaznaczyć, że dla większości ludzi głosy w ich głowach są potencjalnym źródłem niepokoju i objawem poważnych problemów. Jednak Naruto był wyjątkowy. Nie tylko pełnił rolę strażnika przerażająco irytującego Demona o Dziewięciu Ogonach, ale użyczał miejsca w swoim umyśle trzem zabłąkanym duszom z innego świata. Odkąd poznał trójkę czarodziejów, z każdym kolejnym dniem dowiadywał się nowych, ciekawych rzeczy oraz zyskał moce, o których wielu shinobi mogło jedynie marzyć. Jego „siostra" i „bracia" oraz ta wielka kupa futra dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa przez całą Akademię, pomagali mu i uczyli go wszystkiego, w tym zaklęć.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki byłby oficjalnie największym geniuszem w swojej klasie, gdyby nie uznał za zabawne udawanie przeciętnego ucznia (jak słusznie podejrzewał Iruka). Poza tym, młody shinobi wiedział, że Hokage ma w zwyczaju balansować trzyosobowe drużyny według zdolności – słabi uczniowie z dobrymi i tak dalej. Oznaczało to, że drużyna, do której Naruto dostanie się jako „zły" uczeń będzie najprawdopodobniej najsilniejsza z całego roku.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaczął wypełniać test w taki sposób, aby uzyskać idealnie połowę punktów. Zamierzał mieć najwyższe oceny w genjutsu (uwielbiał magiczne iluzje) i zawalić taijutsu, po czym zdać ninjutsu przeciętnie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tegoroczny egzamin nie będzie z _Bunshin no Jutsu_, ponieważ od dawna używał innej wersji tej techniki i nigdy nie próbował nauczyć się zwykłej formy. Mogło się to teraz na nim zemścić, ale po prostu nigdy nie było czasu! Naruto zawsze miał pełne ręce roboty; albo ćwiczył fizycznie, albo praktykował magię, a niekiedy sypiał w dzień, aby w nocy włamywać się do zwykle zastrzeżonych sekcji Biblioteki Publicznej lub Wieży Hokage w poszukiwaniu interesujących zwojów. Jego klony stworzone dzięki _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (poznanie tej techniki było prawdziwym szczęśliwym trafem) nieraz szpiegowały nawet innych członków klasy blondyna, aby Uzumaki wiedział, czego się po nich spodziewać.

Naruto podobały się techniki ninja, ale przede wszystkim kochał magię. Nie posługiwał się zwykłą różdżką. Nie była mu właściwie potrzebna; miał rezerwy magiczne trzech ludzi, zdolności metamorfomagiczne Hermiony, wężomowę Harry'ego i predyspozycje do magii umysłu Rona (to był _wielki_ szok w poprzednim życiu Złotej Trójcy), więc nawet czarowanie bez różdżki było drobnostką. Jednak Hermiona nalegała, aby znaleźli jakąś rzecz, która pomoże mu skupić jego moc, aby nie męczył się zbyt szybko. Niestety, w Konohagakure nie było żadnych mitycznych stworzeń, jak feniksy czy smoki! W końcu, dzięki sugestii Kyuubi'ego, czarownica wpadła na pomysł, aby kupić pewien rzadki minerał i zrobić z niego kilka akcesoriów. Jedną z tych rzeczy był skromny pierścionek z fioletowym oczkiem, który Naruto nosił nieustannie na palcu wskazującym prawej ręki pod zaklęciem niewidzialności. Miał również różdżkę, ale zwykle jej nie używał, ponieważ za bardzo przyciągała uwagę i łatwo ją było zniszczyć.

Nagle Naruto wyczuł, że coś nadlatuje w jego stronę, ale nie uchylił się, bo…

BAM!

…wiedział, że to tylko Straszliwa Gąbka Do Tablicy™ Iruki-sensei.

– NARUTO! Przestań bujać w obłokach i zabierz się za pisanie! Jeszcze tylko piętnaście minut!

Uzumaki zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

– Och? Nie zauważyłem. Gomen, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka tylko schował twarz w dłoniach bez słowa, podczas gdy reszta klasy zaczęła chichotać. Jak taki idiota w ogóle ostał się w Akademii, skoro nie potrafił się uchylić nawet przed gąbką do tablicy? Oto była jedna z wielu zagadek wszechświata.

Po oddaniu wypełnionych kartek wszyscy uczniowie wyszli przed budynek, aby odbyć pojedynek taijutsu z Mizukim. Ten instruktor nigdy zbytnio nie lubił młodego Jinchuuriki i vice versa. Dlatego, kiedy nadeszła kolej Naruto i chłopca nagle nawiedziła genialna idea na żart, blondyn ani przez chwilę nie wahał się jej wykorzystać. Srebrnowłosemu nauczycielowi należała się mała nauczka za jego uprzedzenia.

_Popatrzcie tylko na to_, zwrócił się Uzumaki do swoich wewnętrznych lokatorów, stając naprzeciw nauczyciela.

– Hej, Mizuki-sensei – rzekł do chuunina blondyn na pozór znudzonym tonem, celując w mężczyznę palcem wskazującym prawej ręki. – Jak mawiali starożytni… _Alucinatio: Prodigium Animadverto_!

Naruto nie znał zbyt dobrze łaciny, ale Hermiona i Harry nalegali, aby w niej rzucał swoje zaklęcia. Język ten nigdy nie istniał w jego świecie, więc wrogowie nie mogli go w żaden sposób odszyfrować.

Reszta klasy mogła się tylko gapić w osłupiałym zachwycie jak Mizuki zaczął walczyć z jakimś niewidzialnym wrogiem, wykonując skomplikowane ruchy, unikając ataków i zadając ciosy w najwymyślniejsze sposoby. Iruka praktycznie promieniował radością. Naruto właśnie rzucił genjutsu bez użycia pieczęci, jedynie wskazawszy na nauczyciela palcem! Nawet geniusz miary Itachiego Uchiha nie potrafił robić tego w tak młodym wieku! Oto był dowód na prawdziwy talent dziecka.

Mizuki w końcu upadł na ziemię, wyczerpany i sapiący.

– Jak?… Jak… to… jest… możliwe?…

– To była tylko Iluzja Cudownego Widoku, Mizuki-sensei. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że znam jakiś Antyczny Niepokonany Styl Pięciogłowego Smoka?

Szczeka chuunina opadła na ziemię. Tego się definitywnie nie spodziewał. _Kitsune znane są z swoich iluzji_, pomyślał Mizuki ponuro.

Pozostałe dzieci w większości starały się nie śmiać za głośno lub nie gapić za bardzo. Nara nie wydawał się być zaskoczony. Sasuke Uchiha był wyraźnie zainteresowany. Klasowy leń i obibok (niemalże większy niż Shikamaru!) okazał się jednak mieć jakieś zdolności; to musiała być bardzo dobra iluzja, skoro chuunin dał się nabrać. Czarnowłosy nastolatek pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, wyobrażając sobie, jak ośmiesza swojego brata taką sztuczką. A Hinata Hyuuga, która aktywowała podczas swojej walki Byakugan i wciąż jeszcze widziała świat przez swoją Zaawansowaną Linię Krwi, była w szoku. _Nie widziałam, jak on rzuca genjutsu! Zupełnie, jakby Naruto-kun w ogóle nie korzystał ze swojej czakry!_

Iruka wystawił Naruto najwyższą ocenę z genjutsu, rzecz jasna. Reszta poszła zgodnie z planami przyszłego shinobi… aż do testu z ninjutsu. Tegoroczną techniką, którą mieli pokazać, był _Bunshin no Jutsu_.

– Uzumaki Naruto!

Chuunin z blizną na nosie uśmiechnął się, widząc lekkie zdenerwowanie zwykle stoickiego ucznia.

– Spokojnie, Naruto. Nawet jeśli nie zdasz tego jutsu, reszta punktów z innych testów sprawi, że przejdziesz. Po prostu staraj się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafisz – Iruka obdarzył swojego ulubionego studenta ciepłym uśmiechem (siedzący obok niego Mizuki wykrzywił się w czymś, co raczej przypominało bolesny grymas). Wbrew pozorom, ta sytuacja nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. Wypuścili już z Akademii ucznia, który nie potrafił w ogóle używać czakry, ponieważ był niezwykle dobry w taijutsu i posiadał wybitną samodyscyplinę (oraz rekomendację Maito Gai… ale to tak nawiasem).

Uzumaki odwdzięczył mu się jednym ze swoich nielicznych prawdziwych uśmiechów, po czym złożył dłonie do pieczęci i wymamrotał cichutko nazwę techniki.

Buchnął dym i wokół chłopca pojawiły się trzy klony. Naruto odetchnął widocznie i szybko je odwołał (aby nikt nie zauważył, że to jest _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_), a Iruka podał mu z dumą jego hitai-ate.

– Naruto! – zawołał, kiedy chłopiec kładł rękę na klamce. – Jeśli poczekasz na mnie chwilę, zabiorę cię do Ichiraku na celebrację, co?

Chuunin wiedział doskonale, że sukces nie jest nawet w połowie tak słodki, kiedy nie możesz się nim cieszyć z kimś innym. Poza tym, Naruto był jego ulubionym uczniem, a teraz zapewne już nie będą mieli okazji widywać się tak często jak dotąd. Iruka na początku nie lubił chłopca, ale przez lata zaczął o nim myśleć jak o młodszym bracie.

Propozycja chyba zaskoczyła Naruto, lecz blondyn przytaknął z radością i obdarzył swojego ulubionego sensei szczerym, pogodnym uśmiechem. _Ramen za darmo! Jak mógłbym się nie zgodzić?_

*

Tego samego dnia, po pożegnaniu się z Iruką-sensei, Naruto Uzumaki leżał w swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit niewidzącym wzrokiem i rozmawiając z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną.

– _Więc egzamin na genina już za mną. Kiedy będę mógł wreszcie zacząć jawnie używać czarów?_

– Użyłeś ich już dzisiaj – przypomniała mu Hermiona. – Trochę cierpliwości, braciszku. Poczekaj do testu, jaki wam da wasz nowy sensei. Jeśli okażę się on wystarczająco trudny, będziesz mógł się pochwalić paroma sztuczkami. Ale żadnych zaawansowanych czarów, jak animagia! Chcę, żebyś najpierw opanował formę moją i Harry'ego, nie tylko Rona i twoją własną.

Zwierzęciem Rona był ryś, więc z pewnych nieznanych przyczyn to właśnie tej formy Naruto nauczył się najszybciej. Formą samego blondyna okazał się być lis, nie żeby ktokolwiek był specjalnie zaskoczony. Wydra Hermiony i srebrno-czarny feniks Harry'ego sprawiały mu pewne kłopoty. Szczególnie feniks, który budową różnił się najbardziej od innych zwierząt jakie opanował.

Złota Trójca nigdy nie powiedziała swojemu wychowankowi, że posiadanie więcej niż jednej formy jest niemożliwe. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek mógł osiągnąć nieosiągalne, był to Naruto. W końcu jego rezerwy czakry były zasilane aż z pięciu źródeł, a na jeden rdzeń magiczny chłopca składały się cztery mniejsze, do tego każdy potężny z osobna. Miało to nieogarniony potencjał.

– _Zanim zaczniesz robisz jakieś niesamowite rzeczy, musisz się upewnić, że członkowie twojej drużyny i twój sensei nie wpadną w panikę albo nie zaczną myśleć, że Kyuubi przejmuje kontrolę_– zgodził się Harry ze swoją przyjaciółką.

– _**Ciekawe, kogo będziesz miał w swojej drużynie**_– zamyślił się Ron.

– Jakie są opcje?

– _**Hm, zwykle drużyny składają się z dwóch chłopców i jednej dziewczyny. Najsilniejsze kunoichi w klasie Naruto to Hinata i Ino. Sakura nie jest aż tak dobra w taijutsu i ninjutsu, ale jest bardzo inteligentna i nadrabia to książkową wiedzą. Co do chłopaków… Sasuke, Shino lub Shikamaru. Kiba jest dobry, ale nie aż tak, bo ogranicza się głównie do walki wręcz z Akamaru. Prawdopodobnie jednak Shika z Ino będą w drużynie z Choujim, więc to pozostawia nam dwóch kandydatów na każdą posadę.**_

– _O Shino nie wiem prawie nic, poza ogólnymi informacjami na temat klanu. Sasuke byłby trudnym partnerem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego arogancję i niską opinię na mój temat, ale jest świetnym ninja. Sakura to fanka, więc… bez komentarzy. A Hinata jest po prostu totalnie dziwna._

Trójka magów wymieniła między sobą znaczące uśmieszki. Ach, błogosławieństwa dziecięcej nieświadomości. Naruto nawet się nie domyślał, że podoba się dziewczynie. Sądził, że takie uczucia wszyscy ludzie wyrażają wprost… a Ino i Sakura ze swoim zachowaniem wobec Uchihy nie pomagały w skorygowaniu owego mylnego poglądu.

Trzask otwieranego w kuchni siłą okna wyrwał ich wszystkich z zamyślenia. Naruto rzucił szybko zaklęcie skanujące.

_Co tu robi Mizuki?_ – pomyślał blondyn, siadając na łóżku i ściskając ukryte pod poduszką kunai.

Jego nauczyciel tymczasem stanął w wejściu do sypialni. Na plecach miał przywiązany ogromny tobół, który Uzumaki natychmiast rozpoznał. Włamał się przecież kiedyś do domu Hokage i przeczytał niemal połowę Zakazanego Zwoju (nie, żeby zrozumiał zbyt wiele…); w takiej sytuacji musiał zapamiętać jego wygląd.

Aura wokół Mizukiego wyraźnie dawała znać, że chuunin nie jest przyjazny.

– Czego tu szukasz, Mizuki? – zapytał Naruto zimno, w każdej chwili gotów do ruchu.

Nauczyciel zaśmiał się mrocznie.

– Tak jak myślałem – stwierdził powoli. – Wcale nie jesteś leniem ani beztroskim chłopczykiem. Cóż, wyświadczę tej wiosce ostatnią przysługę, zanim ją opuszczę – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, ujrzawszy jak dziecko subtelnie gotuje się do ataku. Naruto zdążył już poznać intencje nauczyciela dzięki subtelnej legilimencji. Pytanie zadał tylko po to, aby móc rzucić zaklęcie. – Nie jesteśmy tacy mili, gdy nikt nas nie widzi, prawda… KYUUBI?! – i chuunin rzucił się na niego.

Naruto zablokował niezbyt imponujący atak lewą ręką, w której miał kunai, prawą pozostawiając wolną aby ewentualnie rzucić zaklęcie. Zadecydował udawać idiotę, aby zyskać więcej czasu.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– O tobie! Jesteś Kyuubim! Yondaime zapieczętował w tobie bestię dwanaście lat temu! To dlatego!…

Nie trzeba było słuchać tego dalej; znał już tą historię.

– _Drętwota_!

Błysnęło czerwone światło. Siła zaklęcia była tak duża, że Mizuki uderzył w ścianę i zsunął się po niej bezwładnie. Zwój otworzył się i poturlał po podłodze. Kilka rzeczy pospadało z półek. Chłopiec przymknął oczy z ulgą. Nie lubił dopuszczać wrogów zbyt blisko siebie z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: jego zaklęcia najlepiej działały z większej odległości i po drugie: poczucie dużego zagrożenia mogło spowodować jakiś incydent z przypadkową magią, co niemal zawsze kończyło się katastrofą na wielką skalę. Przy jego rezerwach nie było to zaskakujące.

Naruto związał nieprzytomnego zdrajcę, posprzątał w swoim mieszkaniu zaklęciem i zabrał zwój, aby zwrócić go Hokage.

_Wielkie dzięki, Mizuki. Właśnie dałeś mi wymówkę, aby zapytać o futrzaka i wyjaśnić, skąd znam Kage Bunshin._

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Morino Ibiki miał okazję obdarzyć niedoszłego zdrajcę uśmiechem obiecującym niewyobrażalne tortury. Tak się złożyło, że Mizuki zaatakował kogoś, kogo powinien pozostawić w świętym spokoju. Chuunin bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie warto było kraść zwoju, a tym bardziej robić przystanku w apartamencie lokalnego Jinchuuriki.

Naruto najwyraźniej miał wartościowe znajomości w pewnych kręgach…

*

Sandaime przekładał raz za razem papiery na swoim biurku z zirytowaniem. Wszyscy uczniowie Akademii, którzy przeszli test na genina, oddali mu już swoje zdjęcia… wszyscy, poza jednym. Naruto powinien zjawić się tu już pół godziny temu. Hokage mógł tylko prosić Kami, żeby chłopiec nie zaczął naśladować Kakashiego.

Co mogło go zatrzymać? Chyba nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, bo dowiedział się o demonie, prawda? Zaraz… Kyuubi… do diabła.

Wczorajszy wieczór okazał się dość stresujący. Najpierw Mizuki włamał się do jego raczej słabo strzeżonego domu i ukradł Zakazany Zwój, a chwilę później Naruto przywlókł go z powrotem i okazało się, że ten cholerny chuunin złamał prawo i powiedział dziecku o lisie. Sarutobi zdawał sobie sprawę, że chwila, kiedy będzie musiał poinformować Naruto o jego statusie jinchuuriki zbliża się nieuchronnie, ale… to po prostu nie był dobry sposób na przekazanie takich wiadomości. _A niech cię szlag trafi, Mizuki! Lecz nie wcześniej, niż skończy z tobą Morino._

Teraz już naprawdę zaniepokojony Hokage zerknął w stronę miejsca, w którym ukrywał swoją kryształową kulę. Nie miał zwyczaju podglądać swoich shinobi jak jakiś paranoik, ale Naruto był przypadkiem specjalnym.

Nagle słynny ninja poczuł, że ktoś pochyla się nad jego ramieniem. Delikatne ręce o długich palcach zaczęły wprawnie masować jego zdrętwiałą szyję, a anielsko słodki głos wyszeptał mu do ucha:

– Hokage-sama… Może powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę i się… rozluźnić?

Sandaime spojrzał za siebie i to był BŁĄD, ponieważ ujrzał najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na świecie, do tego całkiem nagą.

Cios poniżej pasa dla prawie każdego dojrzałego mężczyzny.

Naruko uniosła brwi z politowaniem, ujrzawszy jak niepokonany Profesor osunął się bez przytomności na biurko, a z jego nosa puściła się krew. Mogła poczuć, że Harry i Ron zaśmiewają się do łez, a Hermiona milczy nadąsana. _Oiroke no Jutsu_ było jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych technik w „jej" obecnym arsenale. Działała za każdym razem, bez wyjątku, choć używała jej bardzo sporadycznie.

Blondynka westchnęła i powróciła do swojej zwykłej postaci, stając się znów Uzumakim Naruto. Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni swoje zdjęcie i położył je na biurku. Po chwili zastanowienia wziął czystą karteczkę, napisał na niej „_Słodkich snów, Jiji. Naruto_" wiedząc, że to skutecznie zirytuje Sarutobiego, przypiął ją do zdjęcia i odwrócił się, aby opuścić scenę zbrodni.

Niestety, nie przewidział jednego…

– UWAAAH! – rozdarł ciszę nieludzki krzyk.

…że będzie miał świadków.

W wejściu stał jakiś przerażony, brązowowłosy liliput z niebieską smyczą… nie, to był szalik. Naruto zmrużył oczy. Znał skądś tego dzieciaka. Nie był to przypadkiem wnuk Staruszka Hokage? Scena, którą zastał – Sandaime leżący nieruchomo na biurku w niedużej kałuży krwi i ubrany na czarno dzieciak wychodzący z pomieszczenia – musiała wyglądać dla niego jak co najmniej morderstwo…

_Jeszcze więcej powodów, żeby zwiewać. Zaraz będzie tu jego stuknięty nauczyciel!_

Uzumaki w mgnieniu oka odwrócił się i wyskoczył zgrabnie przez okno, pozostawiając oniemiałego Konohamaru w pokoju. Sarutobi tymczasem odzyskał świadomość i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę do nosa, rozglądając się wokoło z niejaką obawą. Jego wzrok, rzecz jasna, padł na zdjęcie pozostawione przez Naruto na biurku.

– Na… ru… to… – wycedził Hokage, sztyletując zdjęcie wzrokiem i drąc załączoną notatkę z mściwą satysfakcją. On się tu martwi o jego dobre samopoczucie, a ten mały zdrajca tak mu się odpłaca!

_Wow_… – pomyślał Konohamaru z oczyma wielkimi jak spodki, w końcu załapawszy, co się tu przed chwilą stało. – _Ten chłopak pokonał dziadka!_

– Tutaj jesteś! – wykrzyknął Ebisu, wpadając do gabinetu. Jego podopieczny jednak nawet tego nie zauważył.

– Kto to był?! – wrzasnął Konohamaru z podekscytowaniem podbiegając do otwartego okna i bezskutecznie usiłując wypatrzyć blondyna.

– Uzumaki Naruto – odrzekł Hokage nieobecnym tonem, w duszy planują okropną zemstę za ten wybryk.

_Jinchuuriki Kyuubi…_ pomyślał z niesmakiem Ebisu.

– Szanowny Wnuku, nie powinieneś zadawać się z takimi osobami – rozpoczął kazanie jounin. – Uzumaki to okropny chuligan i obibok…

Shinobi zorientował się, że mówi do pustego pokoju. _A niech to! Znów mi uciekł! Co on tym razem planuje?_

– Konohamaru musiał wybrać się na poszukiwania Naruto – zauważył Hokage, jakby czytając Ebisu w myślach. Wyglądał na raczej zmartwionego.

Miał ku temu powody.

Jakąś godzinę później Konohamaru zlokalizował wreszcie swój cel. Uzumaki Naruto siedział sobie spokojnie w restauracji i objadał się swoim ulubionym daniem.

Blondyn poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje w tej samej chwili, gdy Konohamaru wypatrzył go wśród tłumu. Był to swoisty „szósty zmysł" chłopaka. Każdy dobry ninja wykształcał z czasem coś podobnego, a u Naruto ów radar był bardzo, _bardzo_ mocny. Wpływało na to kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, od małego uczył się oceniać intencje u ludzi. Aby czasami dostać choćby coś do jedzenia, musiał umieć stwierdzić na oko, czy sprzedawca jest w wystarczająco dobrym humorze. Zmuszony był też nauczyć się, jak wyczuć, kiedy jakiś głupiec nagle zechce wykorzystać okazję i go „zlikwidować" na wypadek, gdyby ABNU nie było w okolicy. Dodatkowo Harry, Ron i Hermiona nabyli podobną zdolność podczas wojny z Voldemortem. Ich magia po prostu ostrzegała swoich panów najlepiej jak mogła. Jednocześnie Kyuubi bardzo wyostrzał zwykłe zmysły Naruto, dlatego chłopiec był w stanie wyczuć i usłyszeć każdą zbliżającą się osobę.

Uzumaki zapłacił za swój lunch i opuścił Ichiraku, aby powłóczyć się po wiosce. Miał zamiar iść do biblioteki po jakąś książkę, a potem poczytać na Monumencie Hokage, jego ulubionym miejscu, lecz najpierw musiał pozbyć się tego dzieciaka. Liliput śledził go w najbardziej niezgrabny i oczywisty sposób, jaki tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Nie no, naprawdę, ludzie. Kto widział kwadratowe kamienie z otworami na oczy? Albo kawałek płotu, w którym deski są ułożone poziomo, a nie pionowo?

– Dobra! – zawołał Naruto, odwracając się. – Mam dość! Wyłaź wreszcie i mów, czego chcesz!

Z wnętrza kamienia (a raczej pudełka) dobiegł go lekki śmiech, po czym liliput odrzucił swój kamuflaż i wskazał na niego palcem.

– Ha! Widać, że wybrałem dobrze! Tylko prawdziwy mistrz mógłby mnie zauważyć!

_Taa, jasne_ – pomyślał Naruto z politowaniem.

– Chcę, żebyś nauczył mnie techniki, którą pokonałeś Hokage! – obwieścił dzieciak w zadziwiająco głośny sposób.

Blondyn skrzywił się lekko i dotknął swoich uszu, sprawdzając, czy wciąż są na miejscu. Następnie spojrzał w dół na liliputa i po chwili pozornego zastanowienia, odpowiedział:

– Nie, przykro mi, ale nie.

– Musisz! – ryknął Konohamaru, widząc, jak chłopak odwraca się bezceremonialnie i odchodzi.

Naruto jedynie prychnął, ale liliput nie zamierzał mu dać spokoju.

– Musisz, bo jestem wnukiem Hokage! – wrzasnął dzieciak jeszcze głośniej, zabiegając mu ponownie drogę.

_Zawsze działa_, stwierdził w myślach ponuro Konohamaru, widząc, że blondyn zatrzymał się na chwilę. Chłopiec mógł nie lubić pobłażliwości, z jaką traktowali go wszyscy wokoło, ale był w stanie wykorzystać swoją przewagę. W końcu po nauczeniu się tej tajemniczej super-techniki pokona swojego dziadka i ludzie wreszcie go zauważą!

Jednak kiedy tylko chłopiec dokończył te słowa w swojej głowie, Naruto oparł dłonie na biodrach i huknął na niego z góry w sposób podpatrzony u Hermiony:

– I co mi po tym, lilipucie?! Dla mnie możesz być babką albo i podnóżkiem Hokage – mojej techniki nie dostaniesz!

Po czym wyminął osłupiałego Konohamaru i zniknął za rogiem.

_On… on się nie przejmuje?_ – pomyślał szczerze zaskoczony malec. – _Jeśli tak, to teraz muszę koniecznie namówić go do nauczenie mnie tej techniki! _– na twarzy dziecka pojawiły się zaciętość i zdecydowanie.

Naruto przebył ledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów, a liliput już był z powrotem i klęczał przed nim pokornie. To zaskoczyło Uzumakiego. Owszem, był utalentowany i w ogóle, ale gdy ostatnio sprawdzał, nie miał żadnego kultu ani wyznawców!

– Uzumaki-sama! Szefie! – zawołał dzieciak, kłaniając się głęboko. – Proszę cię o przyjęcie mnie jako swojego ucznia!

– „Sama"? „Szefie"? – powtórzył zdumiony blondyn. – Lilipucie, czy wiesz, kim jestem?

– Najlepszym ninja na świecie! Pokonałeś Hokage!

Właściwie, to Naruto miał nadzieję, że wnuk Sarutobiego przypomni sobie, że rozmawia z najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą w wiosce. Ale skoro dzieciak był taki uparty…

– Bawisz mnie, lilipucie – ten sposób mówienia to był akurat patent jego wewnętrznego demona i Naruto uważał, że świetnie pasuje do sytuacji. Blondyn potarł swój podbródek w zamyśleniu. Był naprawdę rozbawiony. Ten malec mógłby występować w cyrku, z tym swoim szalikiem i zachowaniem. Przedstawienie pierwsza klasa. – Skoro jesteś taki uparty, to chodź ze mną. Zobaczymy, czy jesteś godny, aby poznać moją technikę.

Konohamaru potraktował nieco żartobliwą uwagę totalnie serio.

– Tak jest, szefie!

Naruto zaprowadził swojego „ucznia" w bardziej ustronne miejsce, jedno z wielu, których okazjonalnie używał do treningu. Tam usiadł na przewróconym pniu drzewa, a małego posadził przed sobą.

– Więc po pierwsze. Dlaczego chcesz się nauczyć mojej techniki?

– Żeby pokonać Hokage! Wtedy będę najlepszy i ludzie wreszcie mnie zauważą!

– Nie masz dość uwagi? – uniósł brwi Uzumaki. – Po co ci więcej?

Konohamaru spochmurniał.

– Mój dziadek nadał mi imię Konohamaru na cześć tej wioski – wytłumaczył – ale nikt nie widzi mnie tutaj jako mnie, tylko jako „Szanownego Wnuka". Oni mnie znają i szanują tylko z powodu mojego dziadka. Kiedy go pokonam i zostanę Hokage, ludzie będą mnie podziwiać za moje własne talenty!

Naruto zaśmiał się cicho. Dzieciak miał problem w pewnym sensie taki sam jak on i jednocześnie zupełnie inny. Jego przynajmniej nie nienawidzono.

– Dobra, lilipucie. Mam dzisiaj wolne popołudnie, więc jeśli szybko się uczysz, pomogę ci opanować moją technikę. Właściwie, jest to zwykłe _Henge no Jutsu_…

Konohamaru okazał się raczej utalentowanym studentem. Widać była to cecha rodzinna. Opanował straszliwe _Oiroke no Jutsu_ w niecałe trzy godziny, ku satysfakcji swojej i Naruto. Uzumaki nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tyle zadowolenia może płynąć z przekazywania swojej wiedzy innym. _Jeśli tylko będę miał okazję, definitywnie zostanę sensei jakiejś drużyny geninów_, postanowił młody shinobi.

Czując się bardzo łaskawie, Naruto kupił im obu przekąskę i zabrał ze sobą liliputa do swojego Świętego Miejsca na kamiennej głowie własnego ojca, Yondaime Hokage. Usiedli tam we dwójkę i obserwowali z góry wioskę, częstując się jednocześnie dango (zanim Naruto zakupił całe pudełko, rozejrzał się ostrożnie wokoło, czy w pobliżu nie ma tej zwariowanej kunoichi, która ostatnio bezczelnie zjadła mu _jego_ deser). Blondyn postanowił dać swojemu tymczasowemu uczniowi mowę na dowidzenia. Nie czułby się dobrze, puszczając dzieciaka do domu bez tej ważnej lekcji, szczególnie jeśli chciał on zostać Hokage na poważnie. Konohamaru nawet siedział teraz cicho, jakby wyczuwając powagę chwili.

– Konohamaru – rozpoczął Naruto poważnie, po raz pierwszy używając imienia chłopca. – Chcesz zostać Hokage, przywódcą Konohy, nieprawdaż? Chcesz żeby ludzie docenili się za to kim jesteś. Jednak aby to osiągnąć, musisz wiedzieć jedno: tytuł Hokage nie da ci nic.

– CO?! – krzyknął liliput, ale ruch ręki jego „sensei" zamknął mu usta.

– Opowiem ci coś. Był sobie kiedyś geniusz. Uczył się szybko jak nikt inny i poznał tony różnych technik za swojego życia. Chciał zostać Hokage, aby ludzie go podziwiali. Lecz był sobie także zwykły, młody ninja, który ukończył akademię z przeciętnymi wynikami i na wszystko ciężko pracował. Nie miał klanu, nie był sławny, ale też myślał o byciu Hokage, choć z innych powodów niż geniusz. Jak myślisz, który z nich otrzymał ten tytuł? Geniusz czy zwykły shinobi?

– Um… – zastanowił się Konohamaru, słusznie podejrzewając, że jest tu gdzieś haczyk, lecz w końcu się poddał. – Geniusz?

– Nie, to był ten zwykły shinobi. Twój dziadek wybrał go, bo kochał on Konohę i chciał zostać Hokage, aby chronić tą wioskę. Sam tytuł nie dał mu nic. To jego oddanie Konohagakure sprawiło, że stał się bohaterem i legendą.

Dzieciak pomilczał chwilę, trawiąc te słowa.

– Myślę, że rozumiem… trochę.

Naruto poczochrał mu włosy.

– Po prostu pamiętaj. Wbrew temu, co mówi ten twój Ebisu-baka, nie ma skrótów do zostania Hokage. Trzeba ciężko i uczciwie pracować, tak jak ten zwykły shinobi o którym ci mówiłem i na którego głowie właśnie siedzimy.

– Yondaime?! Ale ludzie mówią, że on był geniuszem! – zdumiał się liliput.

– Ha, teraz tak mówią. Spytaj twojego dziadka, jak było naprawdę.

Na kilka minut znów zapadła cisza, dopóki Naruto sobie czegoś nie przypomniał.

– Ach, lilipucie… jeszcze jedno. Zanim zostaniesz Hokage, musisz wykosić konkurencję. Dużo ninja myśli sobie „będę Hokage, jestem niepokonany".

– Wiem, wiem – burknął Konohamaru, przewracając oczyma. – Ale teraz jestem dużo mądrzejszy! Dzięki twoim naukom reszta nie ma szans, szefie!

Uzumaki zaśmiał się.

– Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może ja też chcę być Hokage?

Naruto nieczęsto dzielił się swoimi planami z innymi. Wolał oszczędzić sobie kpin i wyzwisk, ale był naprawdę zdeterminowany, aby któregoś dnia udowodnić wszystkim wokoło, że nie jest demonem.

– CO?! – wrzasnął Konohamaru, zrywając się na nogi. – Więc czemu mi pomagasz?!

– Spokojnie, lilipucie. Najgorsi rywale mogą być jednocześnie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poza tym, nie chciałbym zostać Hokage tylko dlatego, że nie ma nikogo lepszego.

Wnuk Sarutobiego już miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, gdy do ich sanktuarium wtargnął intruz.

– Mam cię, Szanowny Wnuku!

– Idź sobie, Ebisu-baka sensei! – tupnął dziecinnie nogą liliput. Naruto ledwo powstrzymał śmiech, widząc jak ten szkrab rozkazuje Specjalnemu Jouninowi po prostu wynieść się tym tonem.

– Szanowny Wnuku, nie możesz przebywać z tym leniem. Nie wiadomo, czym zatruje twój młody umysł! Jeśli chcesz zostać Hokage, najkrótsza droga prowadzi jedynie przez moje nauki – powiedział Ebisu z niezachwianą pewnością w swoje słowa, poprawiając okulary.

– NIE MA krótszej drogi! – chociaż raz Konohamaru robił dobry użytek z swoich płuc… nawet, jeśli biedne uszy Uzumakiego przeżywały prawdziwą agonię. – Ciekawe, co powiesz na to: _Oiroke no Jutsu_!

Buchnął dym i po chwili wyłoniła się z niego brązowowłosa bogini seksu. Ebisu otworzył usta w niemym przerażeniu i desperacko starał się powstrzymać zboczone myśli oraz nadchodzący krwotok.

– O… Oburzające! To ohydna, żałosna technika! – wrzasnął specjalny jounin. – Jestem dżentelmenem! Nie działają na mnie takie sztuczki!

– Nic mu nie jest, szefie! – poskarżył się Konohamaru, powracając do swojego oryginalnego wyglądu.

– Hm. Nie martw się, lilipucie. Mało brakowało, to tylko sprawa praktyki. Niektórzy są jedynie bardziej uparci niż inni. Zaraz zrobię z nim porządek; obserwuj uważnie.

Naruto postąpił krok do przodu i obdarzył swoją ofiarę niebezpiecznym uśmiechem.

– _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!

Wokół pojawiło się pełno kopii Naruto.

– Ha! Myślisz, że skoro pokonałeś chuunina, możesz porwać się na elitę taką jak ja? – zapytał kpiąco Ebisu.

– Owszem. _Henge_!

W jednej chwili nauczyciel został zaatakowany przez całą zgraję nagich blond piękności. Ebisu nie miał szans; padł na ziemię nieprzytomny, zupełnie jak Hokage kilka godzin wcześniej.

– To, lilipucie, jest moje _Harem no Jutsu_. Jeszcze nie twój poziom, ale za kilka lat… kto wie?

– Boskie, szefie!

Dwaj chłopcy przywiązali nieszczęsnego jounina do najbliższego drzewa i opuścili Monument, zaśmiewając się do łez.

Obserwujący zajście przez swoją niezawodną kryształową kulę Sarutobi uśmiechnął się, pomimo chusteczki, którą trzymał pod swoim nosem.

_Ten Naruto… Wymyślił kolejną zboczoną technikę i nauczył mojego wnuka pierwszej. Jeśli dostanę ataku serca, będzie to całkowicie jego wina_ – Sandaime pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – _Ale to było bardzo owocne spotkanie. Konohamaru wreszcie nauczył się paru istotnych rzeczy. Naruto już teraz przemawia jak prawdziwy Hokage. Jest taki podobny do ojca… Nie mogę się doczekać, co przyniesie przyszłość._

*

– Drużyna Siedem składa się z Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke skierował dyskretnie wzrok na Irukę, choć pozornie pozostawał totalnie niezainteresowany.

– …Sakury Haruno…

Sakura podskoczyła z głośnym „Tak!" i pokazała Ino język. Nikt nie zauważył cienia przerażenia, jaki przemknął przez twarz Uchihy w tysięcznym ułamku sekundy.

– …i Naruto Uzumaki.

Entuzjazm Sakury wyraźnie przygasł. Sasuke nie zareagował. Naruto wyjrzał zza książki, spoglądając na Irukę z zdumieniem, po czym popatrzył na członków jego nowej drużyny w osłupiałym niedowierzaniu i westchnął. To była jedna z najgorszych możliwych kombinacji. Dlaczego Sarutobi musiał wsadzić do jednej drużyny fankę i obiekt jej obsesji? Chciał go ukarać za ten niewinny kawał z _Oiroke no Jutsu_? Czy może to miało zmotywować Sakurę do cięższego treningu, albo Sasuke do częstszego przebywania z ludźmi? Naruto jakoś wątpił, aby taka taktyka zadziałała.

– Waszym instruktorem będzie Hatake Kakashi. Drużyna…

– Zaraz, Hatake Kakashi? Lustrzany Ninja? – Naruto przy tym pytaniu jęknął cicho i zaczął walić mentalnie głową w ścianę.

Nie, żeby miał coś do Kakashiego (poza czytaniem obrzydliwych „książek dla dorosłych"). Hatake był zupełnie w porządku i kiedyś nawet pokazał mu jeden użyteczny trik, który nazywał niewinnie „wpinaniem się po drzewach". Jednak najwidoczniej Hokage planował oblać tą drużynę, sądząc, że wszyscy troje powinni się jeszcze czegoś nauczyć w Akademii (albo to miała by jego Wielka Zemsta. Naruto zaczynał żałować, że przekazał swoją pałeczkę żartownisia Konohamaru). Takie przypadki również się zdarzały. I to by wyjaśniało totalną niezgodność charakterów, która w rezultacie gwarantowała wielki BRAK współpracy – rzeczy, którą Kakashi cenił najbardziej.

Iruka przerwał, nieco zdumiony, że Naruto zna to imię.

– Owszem.

– Świetnie. Dzięki, staruszku. Dawno go nie widziałem – mruknął Naruto w stronę sufitu (słusznie podejrzewając, że Hokage ma ubaw po pachy w swojej komnacie), a głośniej dodał: – Czy Kakashi-san nie ma w zwyczaju oblewania każdej drużyny, którą dostanie?

To powinno ostrzec Sasuke i Sakurę, że powinni ostrożnie się zastanowić, zanim zrobią cokolwiek i ewentualnie zachęcić ich do współpracy z rzekomym „obibokiem". Naruto miał jedynie zamiar dać im do myślenie, może trochę postraszyć perspektywą powrotu do Akademii. Jednak pytanie miało niespodziewany uboczny efekt.

– Co on ma na myśli, mówiąc „oblać"?! Jesteśmy już geninami! – wrzasnęła Ino, unosząc się gniewem.

Naruto zupełnie zapomniał, że reszta klasy nie ma zielonego pojęcia o takich rzeczach, bo totalnie nie zna się na prawdziwym szpiegowaniu i zbieraniu użytecznych informacji (nie wspominając o fakcie, że uczniowie Akademii przede wszystkim _nie powinni_ zdawać sobie sprawy z tej małej części testu na genina). Cóż, zepsuł niektórym jouninom trochę zabawę… ale to nic wielkiego. Dzisiaj, jutro, co za różnica? I tak jego koledzy oraz koleżanki by się dowiedzieli.

Zrezygnowany Iruka oczywiście musiał wyjaśnić, że przejście testu to nie wszystko, skoro prawda wyszła na jaw. Pogorszyło to wyraźnie szampański humor wielu _potencjalnych_ geninów. Szczególnie _potencjalnej_ Drużyny Siedem, biorąc pod uwagę rzekomą reputację ich _potencjalnego_ nowego sensei. Sasuke wyglądał teraz na raczej zaniepokojonego. Sakura sprawiała wrażenie zdruzgotanej. Naruto odświętnie zwracał uwagę na otoczenie i miał minę pełną ponurej rezygnacji.

Iruka, widząc to, odchrząknął. Martwiło go dokładnie to samo, bo Sasuke, Sakura i Naruto nigdy nie wykazywali chęci do pomagania sobie wzajemnie, ale Hokage zadecydował i owa decyzja była ostateczna.

– Cóż, Naruto, odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie: to prawda że jeszcze nikt nie sprostał wymaganiom Kakashiego, ale kto wie? Wasza drużyna niewątpliwie ma potencjał.

– Akurat – parsknął Uzumaki kpiąco, wyraźnie nie mając wiary w zdolności takiej formacji, i powrócił do czytania książki.

Sasuke obdarzył go swoim Śmiertelnym Spojrzeniem nr 5, czyli standardowe „Pożałujesz tych słów, ty idioto". Sakura jęczała, że musi być w drużynie z największym próżniakiem w klasie i jakimś okropnym sadystycznym jouninem.

_Taa, niezwykle ogromny potencjał_, pomyślał jasnowłosy Jinchuuriki widząc te reakcje.

Hinata, Kiba i Shino mieli być najwyraźniej drużyną tropiącą, a Ino, Shikamaru i Chouji zrekonstruowali formację swoich rodziców, tak jak podejrzewał od początku Ron. Reszta klasy dobrana była w ten sposób, aby uczniowie uzupełniali się umiejętnościami, ale nie było żadnego innego interesującego zestawienia.

Swoich sensei mieli spotkać dopiero po przerwie na lunch. Naruto, znając nieco zwyczaje Kakashiego, wiedział, że w ich wypadku czekanie potrwa o wiele dłużej, ale nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Sakurze.

– Ile można się spóźnić? Czy on w ogóle wie, że ma nas spotkać?!

– Hn.

– Może po prostu uznał, że nie warto się zjawić, skoro i tak nas obleje – poprawił im obojgu humor Uzumaki w swoim niepowtarzalnym stylu.

Sakura wyglądała po tym komentarzu na żądną krwi i gotową na wszystko, aby ją uzyskać, ale Naruto jedynie przewrócił najspokojniej na świecie stronę w swojej książce, jednocześnie rzucając wokół dyskretne Zaklęcie Identyfikujące. Kakashi wreszcie zbliżał się do drzwi. Na twarz blondyna powoli wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek. Pora odświeżyć pewną tradycję z dzieciństwa. Jego ofiara była coraz bliżej. Trzy… dwa… jeden…

– _Auguamenti_. – Szept był równie głośny, co szmer leciutkiego powiewu. Sasuke i Sakura nawet nie zauważyli.

Nagle Kakashiego, który właśnie wsadził głowę do środka klasy, oblała woda, która zjawiła się znikąd. Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu.

Naruto wyjrzał zza okładki swojej książki i uniósł brwi.

– Dzień dobry, Kakashi-san. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Och, czyżby coś się stało?

– Naruto… – warknął jounin, w myślach szalejąc ze wściekłości. Kakashi: 9, Naruto: 32. Uzumaki jakimś dziwnym sposobem niemal zawsze potrafił go przyłapać i zaskoczyć tą sztuczką od najmłodszych lat, nieważne jak bardzo Kakashi się wysilał, aby jej uniknąć. – Nienawidzę cię – powiedział do jednej trzeciej swojej drużyny, czyli „ekscentrycznego i wkurzającego żartownisia", odgarniając jednocześnie mokre włosy z oczu. – Nienawidzę was wszystkich, jeśli być szczerym – dodał, obrzucając przelotnym spojrzeniem resztę obecnych: ostatni Uchiha, czyli typowy „problematyczny geniusz" i dziewczyna z cywilnej rodziny, z gatunku „nieprofesjonalna trzpiotka". – Spotkamy się na dachu.

Naruto bez słowa wstał i wyszedł, nieporuszony jak zwykle. Sasuke, mordując go swoim prawie że laserowym spojrzeniem (nr 19, „Twój idiotyzm kiedyś przyniesie ci śmierć z małą pomocą mojego kunai"), również ruszył się z miejsca. Sakura szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku i pośpieszył za nimi. Kiedy ich dogoniła, zadała pytanie, na które odpowiedź liczył usłyszeć również Uchiha. Sasuke był zbyt dumny, żeby przyznać się, że Naruto mu zaimponował (nawet, jeśli zagwarantował im złą prezentację jednocześnie). Właśnie w takich sytuacjach przydawała się kunoichi.

– Naruto, jak to zrobiłeś?

– Co?

– Ta sztuczka z wodą, baka!

– Och? To tylko takie małe wodne jutsu; nic wielkiego – odparł wymijająco Uzumaki z wzrokiem utkwionym w książce, machnąwszy ręką w jej stronę w taki sposób, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę.

_Baka_, pomyślała Sakura i zaczęła prawić mu kazanie na temat „sto i jeden powodów, dla których NIE powinieneś wkurzać naszego sensei".

_Cholera_, pomyślał Sasuke. W jego głowie gotowały się pytania. Skąd ten baka wziął wodę? Kiedy zrobił pieczęcie? Skąd wiedział, że Kakashi wejdzie akurat w tym momencie? Brunet spojrzał na swojego beztroskiego kolegę podejrzliwie.

Kiedy w końcu usiedli na dachu, Kakashi był już suchy i opierał się o barierkę.

– Może zaczniemy od przedstawienia się. Wiecie, wasze imię, ulubione i nielubiane zajęcia czy rzeczy, marzenia, hobby, takie tam.

– Um… mógłbyś zacząć, sensei? Nic o tobie nie wiemy – zaproponowała Sakura głosem grzecznej dziewczynki.

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

– Czemu nie? Nazywam się Hatake Kakashi. Nie chce mi się mówić o rzeczach, które lubię i nie lubię… ale mam wiele hobby. Ty następna, różowa panno.

_Wow, ale dużo się dowiedzieliśmy_, stwierdziła w duchu Sakura. Jej wewnętrzna część dyszała z wściekłości. „JUŻ JA MU DAM RÓŻOWĄ PANNĘ, SHANNARO!".

– Nazywam się Haruno Sakura. Lubię… – zerknęła w stronę Sasuke i zachichotała. – Moim marzeniem jest… – chichot się tylko wzmógł. – Nie cierpię leni takich jak Naruto i Ino-świni!

_Och nie_, jęknęła mentalnie reszta jej drużyny. _Oto najstraszliwsza kreatura pod słońcem: FANKA!_

– Ty następny, Emo-chłopcze.

– Moje nazwisko brzmi Uchiha Sasuke. Jest niewiele rzeczy, które lubię i dużo takich, których nienawidzę. Nie mam marzeń, marzą sobie małe dzieci. Moim celem jest odbudowanie mojego klanu i zabicie pewnego człowieka.

_A niech to, Kakashi trafił w samą dziesiątkę z przezwiskiem_, uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem Uzumaki.

– I w końcu nasz żartowniś.

– Jestem Uzumaki Naruto – zaczął znudzonym tonem Naruto, imitując zachowanie ich nauczyciela. Nie, żeby ktoś zauważył. To za bardzo pasowało do jego reputacji obiboka. – Najbardziej lubię… hm… – długa pauza – …czytać i trenować. Nie cierpię zdrajców i idiotów. Moje marzenie? – jeszcze dłuższa pauza. – Nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

Kakashi zmrużył odrobinę widoczne oko, rozpoznając jeden z wariantów jego własnej mowy powitalnej. Naruto odpowiedział promiennym uśmiechem.

_Stuprocentowy leniwiec_ – ocenili Sasuke i Sakura z irytacją.

Kakashi wyjaśnił im, że czeka ich jeszcze jeden test, co nie było już żadną niespodzianką. Podczas gdy dwie trzecie drużyny poddały się z rezygnacją swojemu losowi, Naruto wydawał się go nawet nie słuchać, ale jounin się tym nie przejmował. Słyszał o incydencie z Mizukim (oraz Ebisu, chociaż preferowano nie wspominać głośno o osławionej już Technice Z Piekła Rodem) i miał zamiar zmusić Naruto do ujawnienia, jakie asy trzyma w rękawie.

Nie wiedział, że sam Uzumaki niecierpliwie czeka, aby je zaprezentować.

*

Puf!

– Yo!

– Punktualny jak zawsze, Kakashi-san. – Naruto zjawił się tu ledwie przed godziną i po porządnym śniadaniu, więc wykazywał swoją zwykła wyrozumiałość w stosunku do wkurzających tendencji Hatake.

– SPÓŹNIŁEŚ SIĘ! – niestety, Sakura nie posiadała takiej nabytej odporności, a do tego była głodna i rozzłoszczona.

– Ach, widzicie, zgubiłem się na drodze życia…

– CO TO W OGÓLE ZA WYMÓWKA?! – _bardzo_ głodna i _bardzo_ rozzłoszczona.

Naruto odsunął ręce od uszu, uznawszy, że najgorsze minęło.

– Myślę, że jeszcze trochę więcej decybeli i pęknie mi błona bębenkowa – zwrócił się do Uchihy.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, dobe – mruknął Sasuke, wprawnie ukrywając własną irytację.

Cała Drużyna Siedem znajdowała się na polu treningowym, aby odbyć test, który obleją na sześćdziesiąt sześć i dwie trzecie procenta. Trójka geninów była zdeterminowana, aby znaleźć się w pozostałych trzydziestu trzech jednostkach, mimo najmniejszych szans z całego roku. Naruto stwierdził, że ma dość Akademii, Sasuke ze względu na swoją zemstę, a Sakura ze względu na Sasuke.

Po tym jakże miłym powitaniu Kakashi wyjaśnił im reguły ich małego testu. Celem było zdobycie jednego z dwóch dzwonków. Ten, komu się to nie uda, nie tylko zostanie poddany torturze znoszenia przez resztę popołudnia okropnego głodu oglądając jednocześnie, jak reszta jego drużyny spożywa sobie posiłek, ale również wróci do Akademii. Groźba była raczej poważna.

– Musicie zaatakować mnie z zabójczą intencją, jeśli chcecie coś osiągnąć – ostrzegł jounin. – Na mój znak, zaczynamy. Gotowi? – jego potencjalni uczniowie przytaknęli. – Więc… trzy… dwa… jeden… START!

Sakura i Sasuke natychmiast zanurkowali w krzaki i się ukryli.

Naruto pozostał na miejscu.

– Naruto, nie wydaje ci się, że to trochę nieodpowiednia taktyka? – uniósł brwi Kakashi. Naprawdę, spodziewał się czegoś inteligentniejszego. Naruto znał jego reputację i powinien wiedzieć, że otwarty atak to samobójstwo.

Uzumaki przez długą chwilę po prostu na niego patrzył, potem mrugnął z czystym zdumieniem w swoich niebieskich oczętach, po czym odezwał się.

– Kakashi-sensei, tousan chyba chce jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać, więc wolałem poczekać, aż skończycie… ale skoro nalegasz – wzruszył ramionami i zniknął w kłębie dymu.

_Tousan? Jaki tousan? Naruto przecież jest sierotą, a Sandaime nigdy nic mu nie mówił na ten temat!_ – pomyślał zaniepokojony Kakashi. – _Czy on mógł sam?…_

Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć tej myśli, ponieważ nagle ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Jounin odwrócił się… i niemalże zemdlał na miejscu. Za nim stał Yondaime!

– Minato-sensei? – wyjąkał Lustrzany Ninja. _To niemożliwe!_, krzyczał rozsądek w jego głowie, więc mężczyzna zrobił to, co powinien uczynić każdy porządny shinobi na jego miejscu. – KAI!

Czwarty Hokage nie zniknął, jedynie trochę się zachmurzył i położył dłoń na czole Kakashiego. Ninja dopiero teraz zarejestrował, że jego hitai-ate nie zasłania lewego oka, ale wciąż widzi normalnie… nie miał Sharinganu! Jak TO się stało?!

– Nie masz gorączki, ale czy aby na pewno czujesz się dobrze? – zapytał z troską jego zmarły sensei. – Możesz zawsze przełożyć test, nic się nie stanie. Naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdybyś poszedł z tym do Rin. Odkąd uderzyłeś się wczoraj w głowę podczas waszego pojedynku z Obito, wygadujesz najdziwniejsze rzeczy.

_Cholera! Jak Naruto mógł rzucić genjutsu, przez które nie mogę przejrzeć?! I skąd on wie o mojej drużynie i że Yondaime był moim sensei?! Ha, mniejsza z tym! Skąd on się dowiedział, że Minato jest jego ojcem?!_ – zastanawiał się gorączkowo Kakashi.

Tymczasem zdumiony Uchiha Sasuke obserwował ze swojej kryjówki, jak Kakashi woła raz za razem: „Kai! Kai! Kai! KAI!", nie mogąc wyrwać się z iluzji. Czarnowłosy chłopak nie mógł pojąć, w jaki sposób Naruto był w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Blondyn pokonał ich sensei praktycznie bez kiwnięcia palcem. Jedyne co pozostało, to podejść do Kakashiego i zabrać mu dzwonki. Jounin nawet by tego nie zauważył. Uzumaki, jeden z największych obiboków w klasie, najgorszy uczeń z całego rocznika i totalny idiota rozłożył na łopatki ninja z co najmniej kilkunastoletnim doświadczeniem. Zwykle stoicki Uchiha nawet sam złożył pieczęć i rzekł z mocą „Kai!", aby przekonać się, że na pewno on sam nie padł ofiarą genjutsu.

To wodne jutsu… Teraz ta technika… Było kilka wyjaśnień, ale każde bardziej nieprawdopodobne od poprzednich. Sasuke był nawet w stanie zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że…

– Trudno uwierzyć, huh? Ja też myślałem, że jounin nie będzie miał problemów z moją iluzją, ale pomyliłem się, jak widać.

Sasuke podskoczył. Był tak pogrążony w własnych rozważaniach, że nie usłyszał najdrobniejszego szelestu, który mógłby zdradzić, że Naruto się zbliża. Ale dobe był tutaj w całej swojej chwale. Uchiha przyjrzał mu się z bliska, szukając czegoś, co mogło umknąć jego oczom przez poprzednie lata. Czegoś, co zdradziłoby, kim naprawdę jest Uzumaki Naruto lub potwierdziło szalone teorie, które przychodziły mu teraz do głowy. Sasuke uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie wie na temat członka swojej drużyny nic. Co Naruto robił, kiedy kończyły się lekcje? Trenował? Czytał? Prowadził dysputy filozoficzne z Sarutobim-sama? Kami jeden wiedział.

Blondyn był ubrany w swoje codzienne ciuchy, czyli tradycyjne czarne spodnie shinobi i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem tego samego koloru. Na jej rękawach widniały dwie pomarańczowe spirale. Jego hitai-ate z symbolem wioski nie była już przytwierdzona do niebieskiego materiału, ale zastąpiła go dłuższa, czarna tkanina. Naruto posiadał również rękawiczki bez palców, sięgające aż do łokci (sprawiały wrażenie nieco kobiecych i Sasuke zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby kiedyś to wytknąć). Reszta ekwipunku była standardem dla każdego ninja: kunai, shurinkeny, specjalna linka, eksplodujące notki i tym podobne. Uwagę zwracały znamiona na policzkach chłopca, przypominające kocie wąsy i jego niezwykle żółte, sterczące na każdą stronę włosy. Uzumaki miał ciemniejszą niż jego kolega karnację oraz jasne, lazurowe oczy. Obecnie z jego twarzy promieniowała złośliwa satysfakcja, nadając jej bardzo drapieżnego wyrazu. Miał do niej powody: Kakashi właśnie dyskutował z wytworami własnej wyobraźni.

– Co tu robisz, dobe? – wydobył wreszcie z siebie głos Uchiha, starając się brzmieć na jedynie leciuteńko zainteresowanego.

– Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke – westchnął Naruto „na Lockharta", wiedząc, jak denerwująco to brzmi. – Mogę po prostu zabrać oba dzwonki i zażądać, aby Kakashi-san oblał ciebie i Sakurę, lecz wierz mi; _istnieje_ powód, dla którego staruszek Hokage wsadził nas wszystkich troje do jednej drużyny… nawet jeśli tym powodem jest fakt, że nam wszystkim czegoś brakuje – dodał pod nosem. – Tu nie chodzi o żadne głupie dzwonki. Musimy po prostu udowodnić, że nasza drużyna ma potencjał i powód do istnienia. Powinieneś to sam wywnioskować, panie geniuszu.

– Och tak? A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – skrzyżował ręce na piersi Sasuke.

– Bo nie jestem idiotą, wbrew temu co myślisz. Wyniki w Akademii zaniżałem celowo, aby dostać się do drużyny z dobrym uczniem. Wprawdzie wolałbym mieć na twoim miejscu Shino albo Shikamaru, są dużo mniej aroganccy i uparci, ale narzekanie się na nic nie zda. Musimy pracować teraz _razem_ – Naruto spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, zaskakując i fascynując jednocześnie Sasuke jakąś dziwną siłą woli, obecną w tych czystych, lazurowych tęczówkach. – _Tylko_ w ten sposób geninowie mogą pokonać jounina, znajdziesz to w każdym podręczniku.

Uchiha warknął, bo nie spodobał mu się oczywisty przytyk o arogancji i uporze, ale zastanowił nad tymi słowami. Jakiś głosik w jego głowie (czy to był Rozsądek?) niespodziewanie zaczął nachalnie domagać się uwagi. Naruto MÓGŁ mówić prawdę. Właściwie, wiele wskazywało na to, że blondyn definitywnie nie kłamał. To potężne genjutsu…

– Gdzie nauczyłeś się rzucać takie iluzje? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami.

– Próbowałem nauczyć się jakiegoś podstawowego genjutsu i wyszło mi to. Podejrzewam, że to jakaś Zaawansowana Linia Krwi. Jestem sierotą; któż wie, kim byli moi rodzice i do jakiego dziwnego klanu mogli należeć? – _Sandaime, Kakashi, jakaś Rin, przynajmniej dwóch Sanninów i ja sam, dzięki legilimencji. Ale tego Sasuke nie musi wiedzieć._

– Załóżmy, że ci wierzę. Co chcesz zrobić?

– Dam tobie i Sakurze dzwonki, a potem wykorzystam największą słabość Kakashiego, aby zmusić go, żeby zdała cała drużyna. Czy tak, czy siak, ty przechodzisz. Zgadzasz się? – Naruto wyciągnął dwa dzwonki i zadzwonił nimi.

– Tym razem, dobe – rzekł krótko Sasuke i szybko pochwycił swoją przepustkę do zostania geninem.

– _**Nie ma to jak cuda legilimencji**_ – zauważył z satysfakcją Ron, nadzorujący cały proces.

Forma magii umysłu, której właśnie użył Naruto, była jedną z najsłabszych i najsubtelniejszych jakie istniały. Ron nazywał ją po prostu nieco silniejszą formą perswazji. W czarodziejskim świecie nie stosowano jej prawie wcale, ponieważ doświadczony lub przynajmniej silny czarodziej szybko mógł zauważyć taką manipulację, rozpoznając symptomy: dziwny nacisk spojrzenia, szybki wybór jednej z dwóch opcji i niezachwiana pewność jego słuszności, czy dość nagłą niekiedy zmianę zdania. Przydawała się głównie podczas wyciągania informacji z mugoli, co magowie robili rzadko. Jednak w świecie, gdzie nikt nie słyszał o magii, taka delikatna sugestia mogła stać się śmiertelną bronią. Sasuke właśnie wpadł w tą pułapkę i miał na tyle dużo szczęścia, że polujący nie zamierzał go wykorzystywać… zanadto.

Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się szeroki, nieco krwiożerczy uśmiech. Uchiha w przyszłości szybko nauczy się, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Jednak na razie tego nie wiedział, a uśmiech i tak był skierowany do Kakashiego, więc bez oporów podążył za blondynem do miejsca, gdzie ukrywała się Sakura. Dziewczyna była aż nadto chętna do pomocy, kiedy ujrzała, że jej najdroższy Sasuke-kun również bierze udział w przedsięwzięciu.

Plan był dziecinnie prosty.

– Uwolnię go teraz z genjutsu – powiedział im Naruto, gdy wszyscy troje stanęli na skraju zarośli. – Sasuke, gdyby opierał się naszym żądaniom, na mój znak spopielisz tą książkę – zaprezentował im niedużą, pomarańczową książkę definitywnie przeznaczoną dla dorosłych. – To powinno wystarczyć.

– Jego największą słabością…jest ta ohydna „literatura dla dorosłych"? – zapytała Sakura z niedowierzaniem.

– Żałosne, ale prawdziwe – westchnął blondyn. – Gotowi?

Dwójka przytaknęła więc Naruto mruknął cicho „_Finite incantatum_", składając jednocześnie przypadkową pieczęć dla utrzymania pozorów.

Szczerze mówiąc, był zawiedziony, że wszystko poszło tak łatwo. Prawda, iluzja była bardzo potężna i opracowana tak, aby uderzyć w najczulsze punkty ich nauczyciela, uniemożliwiała również aktywowanie Sharinganu… ale żeby była w stanie po prostu unieruchomić jounina w miejscu?

Najwyraźniej. Naruto mógłby narysować na ciele swojej ofiary kilka run utrzymujących magię na miejscu i jego przeciwnik byłby uwięziony w nierzeczywistym świecie aż do śmierci z pragnienia. Chłopca na tą myśl przeszedł dreszcz. To byłaby niezauważalna i przerażająca śmierć. Zaklęcia powstrzymywałyby mózg od odczuwania bólu i wyczerpania do samego końca, a obiekt nie byłby w stanie odnaleźć nic rzeczywistego do jedzenia, choć w własnym umyśle biesiadowałby z własnymi przyjaciółmi.

Hermiona-neesan już mu o tym opowiadała, ale dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z potęgi, jaką posiada.

Kakashi zamrugał i odwrócił się do trzech geninów, najwyraźniej jeszcze nie bardzo pewny, gdzie jest i co się stało.

– Kakashi-sensei! Przeszliśmy test – zawołał z bezpiecznej odległości Naruto, machając ich pomarańczową zdobyczą. – Mam nadzieję, że spodobała ci się moja Iluzja Cudów?

Niestety, odległość wcale nie była taka bezpieczna jak mu się z początku wydawało, bo ich nauczyciel przebył ją w okamgnieniu i zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się, co się dzieje, trzymał blondyna pod pachą. Wcześniejsze zdezorientowanie oraz niepewna postawa zniknęły w jednej sekundzie.

– Świetnie, drużyno – rzekł Hatake wciąż nieco nieobecnym tonem. – Spotkamy się tu jutro, żeby rozpocząć wypełnianie naszych obowiązków. A my – zwrócił się do Naruto – pójdziemy do Sandaime.

W odpowiedzi Naruto zniknął w kłębie dymu. Kakashi trzymał jedynie Kage Bunshina.

– Dlaczego miałbym akurat teraz odwiedzić Staruszka Hokage? – zapytał chłopak podejrzliwie z niedalekiej gałęzi.

Do diabła! To była ledwie namiastka jego możliwości, a wszyscy byli już podejrzliwi i zapraszali na przesłuchanie do Wieży Hokage. Na razie mógł udawać, że to tylko jakaś nieznana Zaawansowana Linia Krwi, ale co z zaklęciami innego typu? Klątwami? Transmutacją? A co się stanie, gdy kiedyś będzie zmuszony użyć Zaklęcia Zabijającego? Wszyscy uznają go za prawdziwego demona?

– Bo bardzo zainteresowało mnie to genjutsu – odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie ktoś za jego plecami. – Iluzja Cudów… bardzo adekwatna nazwa.

Naruto nie marnował czasu na oglądanie się za siebie, a jedynie szybko zeskoczył z gałęzi na ziemię… a raczej wprost w ramiona swojego sensei. Kakashi wyszczerzył się do niego, co zdradziło jego widoczne oko. Uzumaki pokazał mu język i pchnął się kunai, znów znikając. Sasuke i Sakura obserwowali tą zabawę w kotka i myszkę z otwartymi ustami przez kilka minut. Każdy Naruto, który wpadał w ręce jounina, okazywał się być tylko kopią. Klasowy leń, konkurujący do tytułu z Shikamaru, zadziwiał ich po raz kolejny tego dnia.

Po pewnych czasie Hatake wyprowadził z gąszczu nadąsany oryginał. Naruto miał związane ręce w taki sposób, aby niemożliwe było ułożenie pieczęci czy wyciągnięcie broni.

– To do zobaczenia! – pozdrowił wciąż osłupiałą resztę Kakashi i zniknął w wirze liści wraz z swoim więźniem.

W wieży Hokage czekano już jedynie na srebrnowłosego jounina. Wszyscy inni sensei przeprowadzili do tej pory własne testy. Dotychczas zdały jedynie drużyny Asumy i Kurenai, więc ta dwójka pozostała z Hokage, ciekawa wyniku sprawdzianu Kakashiego. Lustrzany Ninja był znany z oblewania każdej przydzielonej mu drużyny, ale w tegorocznej znajdował się Sasuke Uchiha, najlepszy uczeń na roku, więc wynik mógł być inny. Ci, którzy znali bliżej Naruto również sądzili, że Hatake postanowi przyjąć stanowisko nauczyciela choćby tylko ze względu na niego.

Ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że wszyscy obecni byli zszokowani, kiedy Kakashi zjawił się w gabinecie z związanym geninem.

– Kakashi! Co ty robisz? – wykrzyknęła Kurenai. Honorowała ostatnie życzenie Yondaime, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać od myśli, że Naruto mógł okazać się jakimś niebezpieczeństwem dla otoczenia, skoro znalazł się tu w takim położeniu. Była to właściwie zupełnie logiczna konkluzja.

Genin wyglądał na znudzonego, choć pod pozornym spokojem ukrywał obawę.

– Niewątpliwie wszyscy chcielibyśmy to wiedzieć – dodał Sandaime.

Jounin przeciął więzy krępujące ręce chłopca.

– Podczas mojego małego testu Naruto zaprezentował mi pewną zadziwiającą umiejętność – wyjaśnił shinobi. – Pokaż im iluzję, Naruto – zażądał.

– Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że chcesz prezentacji – przewrócił oczyma Uzumaki, mentalnie odetchnąwszy z ulgą, po czym zwrócił się do reszty dorosłych. – Spróbujcie uwolnić się z tego genjutsu. To moja Iluzja Cudów.

Chłopiec na ich oczach rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– To nic nadzwyczajnego, Kakashi – zauważyła Kurenai unosząc ręce aby złożyć odpowiednią pieczęć.

Hatake już miał jej odpowiedzieć, gdy drzwi do gabinetu gwałtownie otworzyły się. Wszyscy zamarli, kiedy wysoki mężczyzna w szatach Hokage wszedł do środka.

– Kukuku, Sarutobi-sensei, czyżbyś tęsknił już za papierkową robotą? – zapytał Hokage z rozbawieniem i ściągnął z głowy kapelusz, odsłaniając twarz Orochimaru.

Wszyscy oprócz Kakashiego otworzyli szeroko usta w niemym okrzyku, po czym jak jeden mąż złożyli odpowiednią pieczęć i zawołali razem „KAI!". Orochimaru nawet nie drgnął, a jedynie uniósł brwi z szczerym zdumieniem.

– Co tu się dzieje? Czy powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? – zapytał.

– To naprawdę silne genjutsu – mruknął Sandaime z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Kurenai i Asuma przytaknęli, obserwując z mieszanką zachwytu i strachu, jak znany ze swoich okrutnych eksperymentów bezlitosny Orochimaru podszedł do biurka i obrzucił ich zachmurzonym spojrzeniem.

– To jakiś żart, sensei? Nie słyszałem, żeby z _mojego_ gabinetu zrobiono miejsce przeznaczone na towarzyskie herbatki.

_Gabinet Hokage należący do Orochimaru, z wszystkich ludzi…_ – jounini oraz Sandaime wzdrygnęli się na tą myśl.

Zanim ktoś zdążył się namyślić nad odpowiedzią, rozległo się pukanie. Do pomieszczenia wsadził głowę… Yondaime. Ale zmarły Hokage nie miał na sobie swojego płaszcza, jedynie typowy ubiór jounina.

– Yondaime-sama – zwrócił się przybysz do Orochimaru ku zdumieniu i przerażeniu obserwujących. – Wróciłem z misji i mam ten report, na który czekałeś… Ale jeśli w czymś przeszkadzam…

– Ależ wchodź, Minato-kun. Kukuku, nie mogę przecież pozwolić na czekanie uczniom mojego słynnego przyjaciela, nieprawdaż? I tak nawiasem, jak ma się twój syn?

Kiedy Minato usłyszał to pytanie, cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się natychmiastowo. Zmarły Hokage (obecnie jounin) zaczął opowiadać najgorszemu zdrajcy w historii Konohy (obecnie Yondaime Hokage) o tym, jak jego syn (Jinchuuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune, czyli sam autor całej iluzji, choć Kurenai i Asuma nie mogli o tym wiedzieć na pewno) zażartował sobie z Itachiego Uchiha (masowego mordercy). Orochimaru kiwał głową i chichotał od czasu do czasu w ten swój niepokojąco dziwny sposób, jednocześnie skanując wzrokiem raport. Reszta obecnych obserwowała całą scenę z niedowierzaniem, niekiedy próbując dyskretnie uwolnić się od genjutsu. Odkryli oni, że nie działa dosłownie nic. Nawet kiedy Asuma rozciął skórę dłoni swoim kunai, iluzja wciąż pozostała na miejscu.

– …Myślałem że Kushina-chan dosłownie wybuchnie, taka była czerwona. Itachi zachował kamienny spokój przez cały proces, pomimo kapiącej z niego pomarańczowej farby i nie drgnął nawet gdy jego ojciec zjawił się na scenie. Mój syn ma zakaz jedzenia ramenu na tydzień, a Sasuke chyba się na niego obraził, ale osobiście sądzę, że warto było.

– Kukuku, niewątpliwie. Wolę to niż „terapię" mojej uczennicy. Do dziś płacę rachunki za zniszczenia powstałe, kiedy ostatnio próbowała „rozweselić" Uchihę.

Obaj mężczyźni wyraźnie zadrżeli na samo wspomnienie, po czym wyszli (najwyraźniej zapomniawszy o reszcie towarzystwa obecnej w gabinecie), dyskutując misję Minato. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Sandaime, Kakashi, Kurenai i Asuma byli właśnie świadkami iluzji.

– Niesamowite! Co to było za genjutsu? – zapytała Kurenai, której zdolności Naruto bardzo zaimponowały. Wewnętrznie kobieta tonęła w morzu rozpaczy. _Jak mogłam przegapić taki talent?!_

– Imponujące, jak na takiego brzdąca – przytaknął Asuma. – Genjutsu, z którego nie potrafi uwolnić się nawet najsilniejszy ninja w wiosce… – _Czy to jakaś część mocy Lisa, do której dzieciak ma dostęp?_

Kakashi wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie. Miał w swojej drużynie nie jeden, ale dwa prawdziwe talenty! _Jeśli Naruto jest takim geniuszem w genjutsu_ – rozmyślał srebrnowłosy jounin – _Sakura może skupić się na innych, mniej powszechnych lub trudniejszych sztukach shinobi. Z jej niezwykłą kontrolą czakry o której wspominał w raporcie ich szkolny sensei mógłbym zrobić z niej medycznego ninja. Sasuke jest podobno bardziej w taijutsu i ninjutsu… Mogę zostać nauczycielem następnej generacji Sanninów! Ha! Co ty na to, Gai? Takiego zimnego prysznica nie przetrwają nawet twoje legendarne płomienie młodości!_ Hatake ledwo powstrzymał się od rechotania na cały regulator z złośliwej satysfakcji.

Silni ninja byli bardzo potrzebni w tej chwili wiosce. Wojna z Iwą, potem atak Kyuubi'ego, nie wspominając o masakrze klanu Uchiha mocno zredukowały siły Konohagakure. Nie było już tutaj żadnego z Sanninów, zastępu posiadaczy Sharinganu, ojca Kakashiego, Yondaime, Kushina również zmarła… Wszyscy oni byli asami w rękawie, filarami osady. Któż teraz pozostał? Sandaime, Hatake, klan Hyuuga, Gai i kilku innych. Reszta shinobi i kunoichi była dobra, ale nie Legendarna.

– Takie zdolności mogą być bardzo ważnym ukrytym asem naszej wioski – pokiwał z powagą głową Sandaime. Staruszek musiał już pomyśleć o wspomnianym aspekcie sprawy. – Musimy zadbać o to, aby nasi wrogowie pozostali nieświadomi jak najdłużej. Zdolności Naruto w genjutsu odtąd są sekretem rangi A, który znać będziecie tylko wy i członkowie jego drużyny. Informacji tej nie wolno wam ujawniać, dopóki nie będzie to konieczne, zrozumiano?

Wszyscy przytaknęli.

– A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, chciałbym porozmawiać z Naruto sam na sam. Kakashi, poinstruuj niezwłocznie Sakurę i Sasuke, by nie rozpowiadali o tym co się stało podczas testu.

Jounini opuścili pokój i Naruto zjawił się znikąd na krześle naprzeciw biurka Hokage.

– Nie jestem w kłopotach, prawda? – zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem.

– Nie, mój mały – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie Hokage. – Po prostu iluzja która potrafi oszukać Sharingan i nie da się zniszczyć to niesamowicie potężna broń. Musimy zastanowić się, jak powinieneś się z tą zdolnością obchodzić…

Rozpoczęła się długa dyskusja.

*

Sasuke Uchiha siedział przy stole w pustej kuchni w swojej zwykłej pozie; ze splecionymi dłońmi i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Przed nim, niczym winny przed sędzią, leżał dzwonek z niedawnego testu. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w rzecz takim wzrokiem, jakby ta miała się złamać lada chwila i wszystko mu wyjaśnić.

Ostatni (lojalny) Uchiha miał takie wrażenie, jakby Naruto pokazał mu zadanie, rozwiązał je, a on sam jeszcze nie bardzo zrozumiał, o co w nim w ogóle chodziło. Przeszli osławiony test, który oblały wszystkie poprzednie drużyny, z zadziwiającą łatwością. Sasuke nie musiał zrobić właściwie nic, po prostu stał tam i czekał aż Naruto ewentualnie da mu znak do spalenia książki. Niewątpliwie inni kandydaci również wykazali się jakimiś niecodziennymi zdolnościami, a mimo to wrócili wszyscy do Akademii. Więc dlaczego oni zdali? Czy to miało coś wspólnego z tą Zaawansowaną Linią Krwi Naruto? Jeśli tak, Kakashi nie powinien mieć skrupułów przed oblaniem jego i Sakury, bo dzwonki zdobył Uzumaki. I rzecz jasna, problem numer dwa: od kiedy to on, Sasuke Uchiha, najlepszy uczeń na roku, postępował według planu najgorszego obiboka jaki stanął na tej ziemi? W pewnym momencie brunet jedynie przytaknął Naruto i zrobił to, o co go poproszono… ale Uchiha Sasuke nie robił niczego bez powodu. A nie było wówczas powodu, aby pomóc Uzumakiemu. Test był praktycznie skończony, dzwonek z drugiej ręki w gruncie rzeczy nie był żadną gwarancją przejścia sprawdzianu, Naruto wyraźnie nie potrzebował żadnego asystenta (krew go zalewała przy tej myśli, lecz Sasuke nie należał do ludzi, którzy próbowali okłamać samych siebie… za bardzo), a Kakashi został unieszkodliwiony jednym ruchem. Ta scenka z książką była totalnie niepotrzebna. Właściwie, to Uzumaki tylko przepuścił okazję, żeby pozbyć się jego i Sakury z drużyny (on sam nawet to przyznał wprost, jeśli Sasuke dobrze pamiętał!). Nie wydawał się być zbyt szczęśliwy, kiedy Iruka wyczytał ich troje razem.

Więc co go zmusiło do działań takich, a nie innych? Sasuke _wiedział_, że jounini mogli zamiast drużyny wybrać tylko jednego ucznia, kiedy ich uwagę zwrócił jakiś szczególny talent.

Nie znajdując odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Sasuke zaczął sztyletować dzwonek wzrokiem jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem.

– Yo!

Chłopak prawie – _prawie_ – poskoczył. Ktoś zaszedł go niezauważenie już po raz drugi tego samego dnia. Takie rzeczy nie powinny się zdarzać, do diaska!

– Kakashi-sensei – przywitał zimno zamaskowanego jounina, który przycupnął na parapecie okna.

– Ach, Sasuke. Medytujesz nad swoją cenną zdobyczą?

Lustrzany Ninja poznał w tym momencie moc Zabójczego Spojrzenia Uchihy nr 18 pod tytułem: „Jeszcze jedno słowo, a szczerze pożałujesz, że nie jesteś niemową". Było to pewne odświeżenie po niezliczonych Zabójczych Spojrzeniach nr 33, Seria Specjalna, pod tytułem: „Jak śmiałeś ukraść Sharingan, ty zapchlony kundlu i hańbo wioski?!" oraz numerze 24, patent Itachiego, nazwany: „Jesteś taki żałosny i nie dorastasz mi nawet do pięt, a mimo to otwierasz swoje usta, ale ja i tak się nie przejmuję, choć tonę w morzu pogardy dla twojej nędznej egzystencji". Itachi mógł sprawiać wrażenie uprzejmego człowieka przed masakrą, ale nawet wtedy jego oczy mówiły wszystko.

Kakashi to wiedział.

A wracając do denerwowania Sasuke…

– Coś nie tak, mój drogi uczniu? Mam coś na masce? – zapytał niewinnie Hatake, w duszy pękając ze śmiechu, gdy spojrzenie Sasuke stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Może bycie instruktorem nie będzie takie złe, jak sądził na widok zachowania Sakury. Młody Uchiha był marzeniem każdego kpiarza. Nie byle kto mógł to zauważyć, ale poważny chłopak nienawidził, kiedy z niego żartowano i wpadał w złość bardzo łatwo, w przeciwieństwie do stoickiego Naruto (nawet jeśli brunet dobrze tą złość ukrywał). Uzumaki niestety odziedziczył tą dziwną zdolność swojej matki do obracania każdego przytyku przeciw jego adresatowi; naśmiewanie się z niego nie przynosiło najmniejszej satysfakcji. Z drugiej strony, Kushina była gorsza… jak można naśmiewać się z kogoś, kto nosi jadowicie pomarańczowe i czerwone ciuchy, nie wstydząc się tego?

– Czy czegoś potrzebujesz, _sensei_? – wycedził w końcu Uchiha. _Jeszcze raz: dlaczego po prostu nie oblałem tego testu?_

– Nie, skądże. Wpadłem tylko przekazać nowiny – Kakashi spoważniał. – Od tego momentu zdolności Naruto w genjutsu, a raczej jego Zaawansowana Linia Krwi, są sekretem rangi A. Wiesz co to znaczy, nieprawdaż?

To były nieco zaskakujące nowiny.

– Nie jestem upoważniony do mówienia o tym nawet przy innych ninja z Konohy bez zgody swojego zwierzchnika lub dopóki nie zaistnieje uzasadniona sytuacja i powinienem chronić ten sekret za wszelką cenę – wyrecytował Sasuke z pozornym znudzeniem.

– Bardzo dobrze. To wszystko.

Kakashi odwrócił się, aby zeskoczyć z parapetu, i Sasuke podjął decyzję. _W końcu nie będę prosił o wyjaśnienia Naruto, tego usuratonkachi. Idiota pewnie sam nic nie wie._

– Kakashi-sensei – odezwał się. – Właściwie, to dlaczego nasza drużyna zdała? Mogłeś wybrać tylko jednego z nas.

_Nareszcie. Myślałem, że nigdy nie spyta_, pomyślał Kakashi. Ledwie kilka minut wcześniej przeprowadził tą samą rozmowę z Sakurą i miał nadzieję, że wszyscy jego uczniowie zrozumieją wiadomość, którą chciał im przekazać. Zapomniał im to wytłumaczyć zaraz po teście, z tym całym zamieszaniem wokół genjutsu.

– Bo pracowaliście razem. Wprawdzie nie było to nic imponującego, ale nikt inny tego nie zrobił – jounin uśmiechnął się do swojego studenta przez ramię, co można było poznać po jego widocznym oku. – Naruto oddał wam swoje dzwonki i to oznacza, że przynajmniej on zrozumiał coś, czego nie mogły pojąć moje inne potencjalne drużyny, że kluczem do sukcesu i wielkości jest współpraca. To więcej niż kiedykolwiek mogłem oczekiwać. Pamiętaj, Sasuke: ci, którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie. Ale ci, którzy porzucają swoich przyjaciół, są gorsi niż śmiecie. To słowa pewnego mądrego Uchihy, które powinieneś przemyśleć. Do zobaczenia!

I shinobi zniknął równie cicho, jak się pojawił.

_Więc to tak_, zaczął zastanawiać się Sasuke, przypominając sobie nagle, że właściwie Uzumaki wspominał coś podobnego. Czarnowłosy mógł być arogancki, mógł być uparty i mógł być obsesyjnie skupiony na pokonaniu swojego brata: ale tytułu najlepszego ucznia na roku, mimo wszystko, nie dostał za ładne oczy. _Naruto musiał stuprocentowo wiedzieć, co jest kluczem do przejścia testu, w końcu on i Kakashi zachowują się tak, jakby się już skądś znali. To dlatego był taki pewny siebie i miał gotowy plan. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Ja postąpiłbym podobnie, gdybym miał takie informacje._

Wreszcie usatysfakcjonowany Uchiha spojrzał przelotnie na stół.

Stół był pusty.

Sasuke zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

_Kiedy ten przeklęty cyklop zabrał mi mój dzwonek?!_


	3. Rozdział 2

ZAPIECZĘTOWANI

_Klątwy i Losy_

Umysł Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki był rzeczą fascynującą i przerażającą zarazem. Coś, co miało naturalnie należeć do jednej duszy, mieściło w sobie cztery osobowości i demona na dokładkę. Kogoś słabszego mogłoby to zniszczyć, lecz chłopiec przetrwał pierwsze, najgorsze lata i teraz jego umysł był mocny, choć niezaprzeczalnie _inny_.

Czarodzieje pamiętali doskonale, jak wyglądał, kiedy obudzili się tu po raz pierwszy. Był to wówczas ciemny kanał, zalany warstwą wody, ze spękanymi ścianami i wijącymi się wokół rurami pod nienaturalnie wysokim ciśnieniem – po prostu pusty i mroczny umysł dziecka, które nie znało miłości rodziców oraz posiadało zapieczętowanego w sobie potężnego lisiego demona. Z wiekiem pojawiało się coraz więcej korytarzy, ciśnienie w rurach (symbolizujące system czakry) nieco zmalało, ale miejsce nie stało się o wiele jaśniejsze czy bardziej wypełnione wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Przybywało jedynie wspomnień, które były w dużej części przykre, ku smutkowi lokatorów tego zakątka.

Hermiona niemalże płakała kiedy przypominała sobie, że Naruto nie potrafił jeszcze płynnie czytać, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkali się z nim twarzą w twarz. Dzieciak nie miał nikogo, kto pomyślałby o konieczności nauczenia go tej sztuki.

Oczywiście, byli ludzie, którzy interesowali się nim i pomagali młodemu Jinchuuriki, ale w wieku trzech lat rzadko kiedy uczy się szkraby czegoś naprawdę pożytecznego. Nie wspominając o tym, że chłopiec spędził te trzy pierwsze lata w łóżku, najpierw walcząc o przetrwanie z swoją unikalną „chorobą", a potem po niej odpoczywając. Dziecko było przeładowane zarówno czakrą, jak i mocą magiczną. Tym pierwszym mogli zająć się ninja, a to drugie musiało uwalniać się naturalnie – to znaczy w postaci przypadkowej magii. Ileż to razy opiekunowie (ewentualnie opiekunki) Naruto odkrywali, że są przemalowani na różne kolory (najczęściej pomarańczowy), totalnie mokrzy czy w drastycznych przypadkach zmuszeni do wykonania serii uników przed lewitującymi w powietrzu przedmiotami? Na szczęście różni shinobi widzieli w swoim życiu wiele dziwacznych rzeczy i przypisywali to zaburzeniom w zdrowiu swojego podopiecznego.

Ale pomimo zalet, jakie miała taka opieka, trzeba było przyznać wprost: jounin, który bez problemu radził sobie z misją rangi S, przeważnie nie miał żony i _totalnie_ nie nadawał się na ojca. Nie wiedział, czego trzeba nauczyć dziecko, jak się nim zająć… zabawianie chłopca różnymi sztuczkami z kunai było w porządku, lecz tylko do pewnego momentu. A kiedy blondyn podrósł i wyzdrowiał, musiał poradzić sobie sam. Jego dotychczasowi opiekunowie nie mogli go niańczyć wiecznie, bo mimo najszczerszych chęci, ninja byli potrzebni przede wszystkim wiosce i nie mieli czasu na dziecko.

Krótko mówiąc, odpowiedzialność za edukację Naruto spoczęła całkowicie na barkach Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.

Z początku szło jak po grudzie. Będąc magami i przebywając tu od tak dawna, mogli zrozumieć język, którym tubylcy się posługiwali, ale pismo znali ledwie-ledwie, a nie chcieli uczyć Naruto własnej mowy i alfabetu łacińskiego zanim pozna porządnie swoją. Nie wspominając o różnicach kulturowych, które utrudniały im zdeterminowanie, jakie zachowanie i maniery są odpowiednie w tym świecie. Dlatego zaczęli od spotkania się z nim i zaprezentowania kilku niewinnych sztuczek magicznych, aby zachęcić swojego Jinchuuriki do nauki. Dopiero odkrycie, jak obserwować świat przez oczy oraz inne zmysły dziecka i porozumiewać się z nim bez potrzeby stanu głębokiej medytacji było przełomem. Od tego momentu Harry, Ron i Hermiona mogli poznawać otaczający ich świat wraz z chłopcem i służyć mu radą w każdej chwili. Zaczęli eksperymentować, sprawdzając jak wiele ograniczeń stwarza pieczęć i co mogą zrobić. Możliwości były bardzo ciekawe.

Odkryli na przykład, że kiedy jeden umysł spał lub był nieprzytomny, inny mógł funkcjonować i przejmować kontrolę nad ciałem (poza Kyuubim, oczywiście). Hermiona porównała to do zaburzenia osobowości mnogiej, rzadkiej choroby umysłowej. W tym interesującym schorzeniu psychika jednego człowieka rozdzielała się na dwie lub więcej innych, które czasami przejmowały kontrolę nad ciałem i zachowywały się jak zupełnie odrębni ludzie. Sytuacja Jinchuuriki była bardzo dosłowna, biorąc pod uwagę ten opis. On aktualnie _miał_ psyche trzech ludzi (oraz jednego demona) uwięzione w jego umyśle. Naruto był „rdzeniem", gospodarzem, który był oryginalną duszą tego ciała, dlatego to on posiadał najwięcej władzy i inni nie mogli przejąć kontroli, dopóki im na to nie pozwolił lub nie odniósł jakichś mentalnych obrażeń. Kyuubi został dodatkowo odseparowany pieczęcią, więc nie był w ogóle w stanie posługiwać się ciałem i dopóki owo fuuinjutsu nie zostało nadwyrężone, zerwane czy zniszczone, mógł co najwyżej dawać Naruto własną czakrę i zachęcać go do określonych działań.

Czarodzieje mieli więcej swobody. Zanim Naruto uświadomił sobie ich istnienie, stanowili oni jedynie gości, pasażerów na gapę, nie wnoszących do umysłu dziecka nic nowego. Jednak kiedy ich poznał, nastąpiło coś, co można było nazwać nadaniem praw lokatora. Umysł przybrał postać czegoś na wzór osobnego wymiaru, więc każde z nich uzyskało zakątek, który mogli zapełnić symbolami własnej osobowości. Na przykład Hermiona, która była bardzo zorganizowaną czarownicą, posiadała księgozbiór złożony z wszystkich książek jakie kiedykolwiek przeczytała, szafkę z fiolkami pełnymi wspomnień, myślodsiewnię oraz pełno innych rzeczy ułożonych porządnie wokół. Pomieszczenie w którym „mieszkała" przypominało nieco bibliotekę hogwarcką. Podobnie było z pokojami Harry'ego i Rona, z tą różnicą, że wystylizowano je na dormitorium w Hogwarcie i piętro w Norze. Na początku w porównaniu z spękanym umysłem Naruto, ich psychiki zadawały się być o wiele silniejsze i bogatsze, ale i nad tym magowie wytrwale pracowali. W miarę jak pomagali swojemu „braciszkowi", opiekowali się nim i uczyli go, reprezentacja jego uczuć oraz osobowości stawała się coraz piękniejsza. Pęknięcia wzdłuż korytarzy oraz woda zniknęły. Kamienie w ścianach, z niedopasowanych i niekiedy źle spojonych, stały się równe i mocne. Rury zostały wzmocnione i nabrały połysku. Umysły z zasady były ciemnawe, ponieważ nie było człowieka, który nie doświadczyłby czegoś przykrego w swoim życiu, lecz psyche Naruto wreszcie wypełniła złota poświata, sygnalizując, że osiągnięto upragnioną równowagę i ich Jinchuuriki nie grozi depresja czy skłonności samobójcze.

Po udzieleniu tej swoistej „pierwszej pomocy" Złota Trójca zaczęła uczyć się o świecie ninja i regułach w nim rządzących. Niejednokrotnie pozwalali oni Naruto spokojnie spać, podczas gdy jedno z nich przejmowało władzę nad ciałem i wybierało się na zwiad. Najczęściej była to Hermiona. Dzięki swoim naturalnym zdolnościom do zmieniania wyglądu, przybierała postacie różnych shinobi i wchodziła bez przeszkód do tajnych bibliotek ANBU, poznawszy wszystkie potrzebne hasła i sygnały za pomocą subtelnej legilimencji (strażom potem wymazywała wspomnienia o swojej obecności, aby nikt nie zauważył żadnych dziwnych rzeczy). Tam zasiadała spokojnie wśród zwoi i czytała do białego rana co tylko się dało. Niedługo potem zaczęli szkolić w tej sztuce Naruto, aby nie trzeba było „pożyczać" jego ciała.

Kolejnym dużym przełomem było zdobycie i opanowanie _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Ta technika miała nominację do tytułu Najbardziej Użytecznego Jutsu Pod Słońcem i duże szanse na wygraną. Po raz pierwszy natrafili na wzmiankę o niej w bibliotece ANBU i nie trzeba było dużo czasu, aby wydedukować, gdzie można się jej nauczyć. Wówczas Naruto był już świetnym (nawet jeśli używającym prawie jedynie magii) ninja-szpiegiem. Dlatego chłopiec po prostu wkradł się do Wieży Hokage i nauczył owej techniki. Potem Hermiona przeczytała z pomocą kilku własnych _Kage Bunshinów_ cały Zakazany Zwój oraz sporo innych, na wypadek gdyby były tu jakieś użyteczne rzeczy, których mogliby nauczyć Naruto później. Nie zostawili tam żadnych śladów po sobie.

Akademia była… ciekawym doświadczeniem, choć również nieco frustrującym. Naruto uważał, że mógłby w ogóle nie postawić tam stopy i wciąż być genialnym shinobi (i pewnie miał rację) ale szkoła przydała się, aby nabyć jakieś zdolności socjalne i dowiedzieć się wielu ciekawych rzeczy na temat jego rówieśników. Posłużyła też jako sprawdzian cierpliwości, zdolności aktorskich i sprytu. Chłopiec właśnie w tym czasie nauczył się używać magii subtelnie oraz niezauważalnie.

Hermiona, Harry i Ron wychowali Naruto i nie mogliby znaleźć lepszego kandydata na przekazanie swoich umiejętności w żadnym z dwóch znanych im światów. Dzieciak był odważny, lojalny, honorowy i dobry aż do bólu, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie mieszkańców jego wioski. Niestety, jak każdy wychowanek, chłopiec nie był idealny i niekiedy nadużywał swojej mocy. Pokusa była ogromna. Nikt oprócz czarodzieja lub czarownicy nie mógł go na tym przyłapać, a tym bardziej udowodnić popełnienie jakiegokolwiek wykroczenia, więc Złota Trójca musiała uważnie obserwować swojego podopiecznego.

– Braciszku… tak nie można robić. Potraktowałeś ich jak wrogów. A to przecież twoja drużyna. Jakbyś się poczuł, gdyby ktoś zrobił to tobie?

Naruto spuścił głowę, słusznie czując okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Hermiona-neesan była mistrzynią, kiedy przychodziło do wywoływania poczucia winy. Dyskutowali temat już przez pół godziny w obszernej Sali Pieczęci, a Kyuubi obserwował ich jednym półprzymkniętym okiem zza krat, pozostając na wszelki wypadek cicho. Demon wolał nie mieszać się w ludzkie sprawy, a tym bardziej te dotyczące etyki i honoru. Ostatnim razem, kiedy otworzył pysk aby podzielić się swoją opinią, ci zwariowani czarodzieje obłożyli jego klatkę magicznymi runami, pozostawiając go na kilkanaście dni w całkowitej ciemności, idealnie odciętego od umysłu dzieciaka. Nie zamierzał powtórzyć _tego_. Już wystarczająco okropna była perspektywa spędzenia reszty swoich dni w tym słabym ciele bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad własnym losem, a potem śmierci.

A tym razem dzieciak nieźle przeskrobał. Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego przybrane rodzeństwo nie będzie zadowolone z tego wybryku jeszcze zanim go popełnił, ale nie sądził, że aż do tego stopnia.

Przez chwilę trójka dorosłych poddawała dziecko torturze Zawiedzionego Spojrzenia, po czym Harry westchnął i rozkazał:

– Wymień wszystkie powody, dla których nie powinieneś tego robić i nie powtórzysz czegoś takiego w przyszłości.

– Po pierwsze, to są członkowie mojej drużyny i powinienem o nich dbać, nieważne jacy są – zaczął posłusznie Naruto pokornym tonem. – Po drugie, nie powinienem szargać ich prywatności w taki brutalny sposób, zupełnie jakby stanowili dla mnie niebezpieczeństwo. Po trzecie, nie powinienem używać takich zaklęć podczas walki, nawet pozorowanej. Mogłem skończyć nieprzytomny na parę godzin i zawalić w efekcie test. Po czwarte, moc nie służy po to, aby jej nadużywać, ale po to, aby chronić. Dobry Hokage wie, że wraz z siłą przychodzi odpowiedzialność.

– Konkluzja, młody człowieku? – zażądała szatynka tonem, którego nie powstydziłaby się profesor McGonagall.

– Nigdy więcej nie użyję zaklęcia kopiującego wspomnienia poza sytuacją, która będzie tego niezwłocznie wymagać.

Po chwili grobowej ciszy czarodzieje przytaknęli. Harry miał wyjątkowo niezadowolą minę, wspominając swoje własne doświadczenia przy beztroskim grzebaniu w cudzych wspomnieniach. Snape zapewne dotąd dostawał białej gorączki na samą myśl o tym nieszczęsnym incydencie (niezależnie od tego, czy wciąż był żywy, czy też zginął podczas jakiejś bitwy), a Harry nie czuł się ani odrobinę dumny z siebie. Ludzie mieli w głowach wiele rzeczy, które lepiej pozostawić w spokoju.

– Wciąż musimy cię ukarać – zakomunikował Ron. Zwykle starałby się nieco złagodzić gniew Hermiony, ale tym razem sam był zirytowany. Naruto rzucił zaklęcie, tuż przed tym zanim on, Sasuke i Sakura opuścili osłonę gęstwiny, kiedy rudzielec już go nie pilnował. Przegapienie tego było raczej irytujące dla miejscowego „eksperta od legilimencji". Uzumaki miał przecież pozwolenie _jedynie_ na wykorzystanie „magicznej sugestii" wobec z natury upartego i niechętnego do współpracy Sasuke.

Naruto zrobił minę psiaka, którego ktoś wyrzucił za drzwi podczas ulewy.

– Bez takich sztuczek – ostrzegł Harry, poprawiając okulary (ta nieszczęsna mina w zestawieniu z wielkimi oczyma powinna być oficjalnym _kinjutsu_, czyli Bardzo Zakazaną Sztuką). – To jest lekcja, którą musisz zapamiętać, braciszku. Gdyby nie refleks Hermiony, która przechwyciła własną wolą wspomnienia Sasuke i Sakury, wróciłbyś do Akademii. I nie byłoby to niezasłużone.

Naruto wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, co reszta uznała za niechętną zgodę.

– Naruto, nie będziesz oglądał tych wspomnień. To jest jasne, prawda? – chłopiec szybko przytaknął. – Świetnie. A teraz kara: przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie nie udzielimy ci ani jednej lekcji.

To był cios. Hermiona potrafiła by twarda i bezlitosna.

– Dwa tygodnie?! – wykrzyknął Uzumaki.

– Tak, DWA TYGODBIE, młody człowieku! Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, mogę przedłużyć ten okres do miesiąca!

Naruto mądrze nie protestował dalej, mimo że oznaczało to czternaście dni nudy.

Wbrew pozorom, czarodzieje mogli go nauczyć jeszcze bardzo wiele, choć blondyn miał już za sobą parę lat raczej intensywnej magicznej edukacji. Mieli oni wszyscy około dwudziestu pięciu lat, kiedy zmierzyli się po raz ostatni z Voldemortem i nie próżnowali przez swoje życia, zdobywając tony wiedzy. Uczyli ich mistrzowie: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Moody. Czytali notatki twórcy Kamienia Filozoficznego i geniuszy w dziedzinach numerologii oraz starożytnych run. Pomimo że w świecie Naruto nie było zbyt wiele zastosowania dla ich studiów o eliksirach ze względu na brak odpowiednich zwierząt i roślin, wszystkich innych gałęzi wiedzy i tak było zanadto. Uzumaki mógł się nauczyć jeszcze pełno pożytecznych rzeczy.

– Co mam robić przez dwa tygodnie? – westchnął żałośnie chłopiec.

– Poćwicz to co umiesz albo znajdź sobie sam coś nowego do roboty. Nie zabraniam ci się uczyć, po prostu informuję cię, że my nie będziemy pomagać – przewróciła oczyma Hermiona.

Naruto przytaknął i zniknął, wracając do fizycznego świata.

Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie i wszyscy zgodnie podążyli do komnaty Hermiony. Kobieta wyjęła z swojej szafki dwie spore butelki wypełnione wspomnieniami. Powiedzieli Naruto, że nie będzie tego oglądał, prawda… Ale to nie znaczyło, że oni nie chcieli poznać bliżej członków jego drużyny.

Musieli w końcu dbać o swojego podopiecznego, co równało się konieczności uważania na ludzi, którzy go otaczali.

– Sakura czy Sasuke? – zapytał Ron.

– Najpierw Sakura. Nie sądzę, aby znaleźliśmy tam coś ciekawego, więc będziemy mieli potem więcej czasu na obejrzenie masakry klanu Uchiha. Itachi wciąż jest na wolności, a ma rangę S jakby tego było mało, więc jeśli Sasuke chce go zabić, Naruto na sto procent zostanie wciągnięty w całą awanturę – zakomunikowała czarownica. – Zdaje mi się, że odziedziczył nasz talent do przyciągania kłopotów jak magnes.

Reszta przytaknęła (Ron mrucząc ironicznie „_tylko_ ci się zdaje?") i Hermiona wlała zawartość pierwszej butelki do myślodsiewni, po czym wszyscy po kolei zanurkowali w srebrnej substancji.

*

Kakashi, ku swemu zdumieniu, odkrył, że naprawdę zaczyna szczerze _chcieć_ uczyć tą drużynę.

To było coś, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewał.

Z drugiej strony, Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura byli… inni od reszty. Nie potrzebowali nawet drugiej szansy na teście. Hatake oczywiście podejrzewał (podejrzewał? Ha, praktycznie _wiedział_), że ta cała współpraca została zaaranżowana przez zdeterminowanego aby zostać tego roku geninem Uzumakiego, ale znaczyło to, że być może Naruto może stać się dobrym przywódcą dla tej formacji… o ile Sasuke się z tym pogodzi. Dzieciak niewątpliwie musiał mieć talent do przekonywania innych, skoro pozostała dwójka zgodziła się postępować według jego planu.

Kakashi już wiedział, że dwaj chłopcy mają duży potencjał, ale potrzebował bardziej szczegółowych informacji. Wbrew pozorom, nie znał Naruto zbyt dobrze. Pamiętał go głównie jako trzyletniego szkraba, a od tego czasu blondyn zmienił się znacząco. Przez ostatnie lata spotykali się przelotnie, czasami jounin obserwował chłopca lub wpadał na wizytę, aby zorientować się, czy jakiś zaślepiony nienawiścią mieszkaniec wioski nie sprawia mu kłopotów (_lubił_ rozwiązywać takie problemy; szczególnie w duecie z Ibikim Morino, kiedy ten miał wolną chwilę). Naruto jednak stawał się stopniowo coraz bardziej skryty i obudził jakąś Zaawansowaną Linię Krwi, który musiał odziedziczyć ze strony ojca lub matki (albo była to jakaś moc Kyuubi'ego, choć osobiście Kakashi wątpił w to – w końcu nie poczuł czakry lisa). Kushina nigdy nie opowiadała o swojej rodzinie, a Minato niewiele wiedział na temat własnego klanu, będąc jednym z ostatnich Namikaze, więc teoria wydawała się prawdopodobna. Nie można było stwierdzić, czy któreś z nich posiadało uśpione predyspozycje genetyczne do genjutsu, ale nie można było tego również wykluczyć.

Sasuke nieco go niepokoił. Najbardziej motywowała go zemsta i to nie było dobre. Uchiha mógł zrobić coś drastycznego, co poprowadziłoby do rozpadu drużyny w najlepszym razie, a śmierci dwójki pozostałych jej członków w najgorszym. A dzieciak jednocześnie miał otwartą drogę do wielkości! Gdyby tylko ktoś ułożył mu odpowiednio priorytety… Argh, Morino był tysiąckrotnie lepszy w takich sprawach. No cóż, jeżeli przyjdzie do tego, Kakashi był gotowy poprosić o asystę. Poznał przez ostatnie lata speca od tortur i przesłuchań bliżej, więc wiedział, że jego zdolności są naprawdę wiele warte.

Sakura również potrzebowała brutalnego ściągnięcia z obłoków na ziemię. Dziewczyna była inteligentna jak diabli, ale traciła totalnie cel z oczu, kiedy w zasięgu wzroku pojawiał się Sasuke. Och, zaraz, to było złe sformułowanie… bo właściwie to _Sasuke_ był jej celem. Sakura musiałaby skupić swoją determinację na czymś innym (najlepiej na staniu się dobrą kunoichi i przeżyciu najtrudniejszych pierwszych lat w zawodzie). Radzenie sobie z fankami nigdy nie należało do mocnych stron Kakashiego (jeden z wielu powodów, dla których nosił swoją maskę), ale być może uda mu się wybić głupie mrzonki z jej głowy. Ta przyjaciółka Kurenai i okazjonalna asystentka Ibikiego, Anko o ile się nie mylił, na pewno będzie miała kilka interesujących pomysłów. Wyglądała na taką. Zapyta ją przy szklaneczce sake w któryś weekend, jeśli Haruno stanie się zbyt wielkim problemem.

Dzieciaki nawet nie wiedziały (a przynajmniej na pewno nie wiedzieli Sasuke i Sakura… Naruto zawsze lubił zaskakiwać) jakim zaszczytem było nazwanie ich formacji Drużyną Siedem. Oznaczało to, że Hokage oczekuje od nich wielkich rzeczy. Była to w pewnym sensie tradycja. „Siódemkę" zawsze sprawdzało się za pomocą testu z dzwonkami i większość potencjalnych kandydatów go nie przechodziła. Jednak ci którzy to zrobili, byli zarówno szczęściarzami, jak i przeklętymi.

Pierwsi byli Sanninowie. Jiraiya, Tsunade oraz Orochimaru. Zdobyli sławę podczas wojny i stali się legendami. Ale historia nie skończyła się wesoło, bowiem ich gwiazda rozbłysła jasno… i zgasła, spadając z monstrualnym hukiem. Orochimaru stał się nukeninem, Tsunade porzuciła życie ninja, a Jiraiya był Kami wie gdzie, pracując dla wioski tylko wówczas, kiedy uważał to za nieuniknioną konieczność.

Druga była drużyna złożona z Namikaze Minato, Uchihy Mikoto i Unakouby Matatsu. Przyszły Yondaime był znany z swojego ogromnego talentu do Fuuinjutsu, Mikoto, zanim wyszła za mąż i została zamordowana przez własnego syna, należała do najlepszych w sztuce subtelnej infiltracji i „cichego zabijania", nie pozostawiając po sobie prawie żadnych śladów (nie licząc samego truposza, rzecz jasna!), zaś Matatsu, choć pochodził z rodziny zwykłych cywili, posługiwał się wodnymi jutsu niczym Nidaime, a kiedy trzymał w ręku swoją katanę, jego przeciwnik nie miał szans na przeżycie. On, razem z Minato, również zginął podczas ataku Kyuubi'ego.

Kakashi, Obito i Rin także byli „siódemką". Niestety, ta formacja rozpadła się, zanim była w ogóle w stanie wspólnie osiągnąć coś znacznego. Hatake wielokrotnie żałował tej straconej szansy – czego dowodem było jego nieskończone sterczenie nad pamiątkowym pomnikiem, który znajdował się, o ironio, na polu treningowym numer _siedem_ – ale nie można zmienić biegu wydarzeń.

I teraz on był sensei kolejnego pokolenia. Odnajdywał z niepokojem wiele podobieństw do przeszłości. Sakura była trochę jak Rin z charakteru, a jej kontrola czakry była równie idealna co kontrola Tsunade. Sasuke przywodził na myśl Orochimaru, „geniusza", a niekiedy jego samego (kolejnego geniusza, o zgrozo), i był już trzecim Uchihą z kolei w tej szczególnej drużynie. Powtórzyła się formacja Namikaze-Uchiha. Naruto był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca i zupełnie jak Matatsu, nie rozstawał się z książkami. Blondyn był także żartownisiem, jak przed nim Jiraiya, Minato i Obito. Sasuke i Sakura zachowywali się zupełnie jak Kakashi i Rin; czyli układ fanka oraz obiekt jej uczuć (choć Rin była nieco mniej irytująca i nigdy się nie narzucała).

Trudno było również zapomnieć o jego własnej roli. Pierwszą Drużynę Siedem uczył Hokage, następną jego uczeń, później znów Hokage, a teraz on był uczniem Hokage na stanowisku nauczyciela.

Kakashi nie był przesądny, ale czuł się… zaniepokojony. Tak, zaniepokojony; to dobre słowo. Łatwo było mówić, że ta drużyna ma ogromny potencjał, ale to był potencjał, aby wznieść się na niewyobrażalne wysokości lub stoczyć najniżej jak tylko jest to fizycznie możliwe.

Oto i osławiona Klątwa Drużyny Siedem.

Właśnie z powodu tak zwanej „klątwy" Lustrzany Ninja znalazł się przed drzwiami domu Umino Iruki, poprzedniego sensei swoich uczniów. Był zdeterminowany, aby zdiagnozować i rozwiązać wszelkie problemy zanim będzie za późno. Sharingan Kakashi nie popełniał dwukrotnie tego samego błędu.

Iruka wydawał się być raczej zaskoczony na jego widok.

– Hatake-san! Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Mów mi po prostu Kakashi – rzekł leniwie jounin, przewracając stronę w swojej ukochanej książce (Iruka, zauważając _jakiej_ dokładnie serii jest to część, podjął znaczne wysiłki, aby spalić egzemplarz Icha Icha wzrokiem). – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam, ale chciałbym porozmawiać na temat moich uczniów.

Chuunin uniósł lekko brwi i zaprosił go do środka. Najwyraźniej nikt dotąd nie złożył mu takiej wizyty. Właściwie nie było to dziwne; większość instruktorów zadowalała się po prostu pisemnym raportem na temat swoich studentów. Ale Kakashi nie należał do większości instruktorów, a jego drużyna nie była w żadnym wypadku przeciętna.

Iruka zaparzył herbatę i obaj ninja usiedli na werandzie. Umino posiadał niezbyt duży, ale wygodny dom, odziedziczony po rodzicach. Miał nawet ogródek.

– Więc co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Chciałbym jedynie poznać twoją opinię na temat całej trójki. Niewątpliwie znasz ich bardzo dobrze.

– Wszystkie swoje obserwacje spisałem w raporcie – zauważył chuunin.

– Tak, i na papierze wygląda to bardzo ładnie, ale nikt nigdy nie pisze rzeczy typu „wróżę mu karierę seryjnego zabójcy, a z tą czarującą osobowością uczeń ten niewątpliwie stanie się zdrajcą w przeciągu kilku lat" – uśmiechnął się czarująco Hatake, co można było stwierdzić dzięki jego widocznemu oku.

– Znam te głupie historie o Klątwie Drużyny Siedem, ale Sasuke nie jest ani swoim bratem, ani Orochimaru! – rzucił się natychmiast w obronę swojego byłego ucznia Iruka. Hm, więc to dlatego wszyscy znali go jako najbardziej matczynego chuunina w wiosce. Umino bezsprzecznie przejmował się losem swoich pupili (nawet byłych) aż do przesady.

– Czy ja wspominałem coś o Sasuke? – zastanowił się niewinnie na głos srebrnowłosy shinobi. _Oho, już mamy tu jakieś pikantne szczegóły. Wycisnę z niego wszystkie informacje jak wodę z gąbki._

To będzie długa, _długa_ dyskusja.

*

Naruto oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na mostek, gdzie miała się spotkać ich drużyna. Oczywiście Sasuke i Sakura, ci naiwniacy, byli już tu pewnie od godziny czekając bezsensownie na wiecznie spóźnialskiego Hatake. Uzumaki jednak wiedział, że Kakashi pewnie nie zjawi się na czas nawet na własny pogrzeb, więc nie było powodów aby przypuszczać, że uzna spotkanie ze swoją drużyną na tyle ważne, żeby przyjść o umówionej godzinie. Dlatego Uzumaki wyleżał się dziś w łóżku, a później zdążył jeszcze zrobić dwie rundy dookoła wioski na rozgrzewkę i wpaść do Ichiraku na śniadanie. Rozważał nawet poszukanie Konohamaru dla rozrywki, lecz po namyśle zrezygnował.

– Hej – przywitał się znudzonym tonem któremu towarzyszyło leniwe machnięcie ręką (nieświadomie imitując ich nauczyciela) i usiadł na barierce.

– Spóźniłeś się – zauważyła poirytowana Sakura groźnie.

Chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Kakashi-sensei zawsze spóźnia się co najmniej półtora godziny, więc uznałem za niemądre czekanie tutaj więcej czasu niż jest to absolutnie konieczne – Uzumaki wyjął książkę i otworzył ją na zaznaczonej stronie, nieświadomie wywołując u swojej koleżanki nerwowy tik na wspomnienie ich zboczonego sensei. – Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Sakura, słysząc to zazgrzytała zębami, chwyciła się rękoma za głowę i spojrzała w niebo.

– Co to za instruktor, który totalnie lekceważy swoją drużynę?! – zawołała, jakby adresując bliżej nieokreśloną siłę wyższą. Oczywiście, nie otrzymała od owej siły odpowiedzi, będąc żałosną przedstawicielką patetycznej rasy ludzkiej.

Naruto zadał kiedyś słynnemu Lustrzanemu Ninja podobne pytanie. Tamtego dnia Kakashi spotkał go na targowisku, kupił dla niego trochę świeżych warzyw (których nie dostałby żadnym innym sposobem) i zapowiedział, że odwiedził go wczesnym popołudniem… tylko po to, aby zjawić się późnym wieczorem.

– Dlaczego nigdy nie możesz być na czas? Jeśli będziesz się zawsze spóźniał, ludzie pomyślą, że lekceważysz swoje obowiązki – zauważył Uzumaki po tym, jak Hermiona wytknęła dokładnie to samo.

– Naruto… za dużo czasu spędzasz z Ibikim, robisz się odpowiedzialny – ostrzegł go mężczyzna z uśmiechem (pomimo, że Naruto nie widział Ibikiego na oczy od dobrych paru tygodni), po czym wyjaśnił zdawkowo. – Wielu ludzi ma problemy z punktualnością. Poza tym, trzeba też trochę luzu w życiu!

Chłopiec wkrótce zrozumiał, że spóźnianie się jest jakimś dziwnym, ale ważnym rytuałem jounina i przestał się tym przejmować. Kakashi po prostu miał taką osobistą, specyficzną definicję obowiązkowości. Jeśli działo się coś ważnego, był zwarty i gotowy do akcji, lecz kazał na siebie czekać kiedy tylko mogło mu to ujść na sucho.

Naruto uznał, że właściwie męczy go jęczenie Sakury (wcale nie chciał rzucić _Silencio_, wcale a wcale), więc przewrócił oczyma, westchnął głośno i zamknął książkę z głuchym trzaśnięciem, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałej dwójki. Następnie założył nogę na nogę i oparł podbródek na dłoni w zamyśleniu, z mocnym postanowieniem, aby namieszać członkom swojej drużyny w głowach.

Tak… Czas na nawiązanie paru więzi pomiędzy nimi! Musieli zaczął ze sobą przynajmniej rozmawiać! Każde słowo, które opuści jego usta, zostanie wypowiedziane w dobrej wierze!

(Hermiona prychnęła kpiąco w swoim zakątku umysłu, a Ron i Harry wymienili uśmieszki).

– Właściwie – rozpoczął powoli oraz lekceważąco, jakby jedynie komentował stan pogody – nigdzie nie napisano, że Kakashi musi poświęcać nam jakąś szczególną uwagę. Z tego co wiem, ma tylko dwa obowiązki: monitorować nas podczas misji i dbać o to, aby nie zginęliśmy w jakiś spektakularnie głupi sposób.

– Co?! – wykrzyknęła Sakura z oburzeniem.

– Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – rozłożył ręce Uzumaki w „przykro mi moi drodzy, taki już jest świat" geście. – Bycie sensei drużyny geninów to najłatwiejsza robota pod słońcem! Płacą ci więcej niż zwykle, a ty masz urlop!

Sasuke parsknął, co było w jego unikalnym języku wyrazem zirytowanego rozbawienia. Najwyraźniej on również zauważył komizm owej sytuacji.

– Niewielu jouninów naprawdę zajmuje się przydzielonymi im drużynami – kontynuował blondyn. – I przeważnie nie warto tego robić, biorąc pod uwagę, że te formacje rozpadają się po egzaminach na chuunina, czasami odejściu czy śmierci któregoś z członków… Bycie shinobi nie jest takie łatwe, jak to się wydaje w Akademii. To nie zabawa. Spójrzcie choćby na naszą klasę. Z dwudziestu siedmiu osób geninami tego roku zostało tylko dziewięć. Ci, którzy wezmą się poważnie za trening, zostaną chuuninami; załóżmy, że to będzie siedem osób. Z tego zwykle trzy mają potencjał na bycie specjalnym jouninem, a z tych trzech _jedna_, może dwie osiągają poziom jounina. Reszta prędzej czy później rezygnuje lub w tym czasie już gryzie ziemię. To jest selekcja naturalna. MY mamy się starać, a nie nasz sensei. Ninja musi umieć radzić sobie i myśleć samodzielnie, aby nie był ciężarem dla całej drużyny.

Sakura zamilkła i spuściła wzrok, zapewne myśląc o tym, jak będzie wyglądała w obliczu takiej statystyki jej kariera kunoichi. Sasuke mocniej splótł dłonie i zdawał się sztyletować swoje odbicie w wodzie spojrzeniem.

– Oczywiście, zdarzają się wyjątki! – zawołał nagle Naruto obrzydliwie radosnym tonem. Sasuke wzdrygnął się lekko, ponieważ przypomniało mu to równie obrzydliwie radosne szczebiotanie chorych na miłość fanek.

– Wyjątki? – podjęła z nadzieją Haruno.

– Na pewno słyszeliście o Legendarnych Sanninach czy formacji Ino-Shika-Cho. To są przykłady niezwykle rzadkiego zjawiska, kiedy cała drużyna jest dobra i współpracuje… nawet jeśli jedynie przez jakiś czas. Ale to zdarza się bardzo sporadycznie. Właściwie, to nie powinno się zdarzać. To wybryk natury! Albo cud, zależy jak się na to patrzy. Ludzie są ohydnymi egoistami. Dlaczego mieliby zajmować się członkami swojej drużyny? Każdy ma własne cele i ambicje, po co przejmować się innymi? Wielu shinobi przez całe swoje życie nigdy nie pojmuje, jaka siła tkwi w współpracy. To dlatego Kakashi-sensei oblał wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe drużyny.

W głosie Naruto pod koniec tej krótkiej przemowy pojawiła się pewna gorycz. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wychowywali go w własny, raczej honorowy sposób i chłopiec miał twarde zasady moralne, do których zaliczała się na bardzo wysokiej pozycji lojalność. Czekał z taką niecierpliwością na przydział do drużyny nie tylko dla okazji zaprezentowania swoich niezwykłych zdolności, ale również miał nadzieję stworzyć taką więź z swoimi kolegami, jaką posiadali między sobą czarodzieje (przybysze z innego świata naprawdę niezwykle przypominali standardową drużynę ninja, tworząc typowe zestawienie „dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna" oraz uzupełniając się nawzajem zdolnościami). Niestety, osobowości Sasuke i Sakury stały mu na przeszkodzie (a przynajmniej on sam widział to w ten sposób); zresztą, nigdy szczególnie nie lubił akurat tej dwójki. To był jeden z powodów, dla których skopiował ich wspomnienia, chcąc ich poznać bliżej i znaleźć sposób, aby móc zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi.

Smutno to mówić, ale Naruto niewiele wiedział na temat normalnych stosunków między dziećmi. Nie był osobą, której łatwo znaleźć wspólne tematy z innymi. Wychowali go sami dorośli i pod wieloma względami był aż nadto dojrzały, a pod innymi miał żałośnie mało doświadczenia.

Po chwili ciszy i bezruchu, która powitała dość nietypowe jak na niego, gwałtowne i ekspresyjne wprost zachowanie, Uzumaki znów otworzył książkę i pogrążył się w lekturze, powiedziawszy swój kawałek. Nie mógł tego na razie wiedzieć (bo nie zadał sobie trudu obserwowania reakcji swoich towarzyszy), ale wszyscy słuchacze podchwycili ową nutkę złości w jego słowach.

_Czy to miało być skierowane do mnie?_ – zastanowił się Uchiha Sasuke, mrużąc oczy i debatując zawzięcie w głowie, czy klasowego lenia i idiotę stać na taki poziom subtelności. – _Jeśli tak, to czemu ten dobe się tak tym przejmuje? To zupełnie do niego niepodobne. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, że nie przejąłby się końcem świata, gdyby tylko zdążył dokończyć czytanie książki na czas. Dziwne…_

_Naruto musiał zauważyć to samo, co Kakashi-sensei… że za bardzo przejmuję się Sasuke-kun,_ pomyślała Sakura, święcie wierząc, że to miał być przytyk w jej stronę. Wczoraj Kakashi odwiedził ją w domu, aby przekazać wiadomości o klasyfikacji zdolności Naruto jako sekretu rangi A. Ich nowy sensei nie omieszkał wykorzystać okazji, aby udzielić jej kazania na temat istoty współpracy między członkami drużyny i powodów, dla których _została_ kunoichi i dla których _powinna_ zostać kunoichi. Nie trzeba było wspominać, że była tu spora różnica, której być nie powinno. Bardzo to zabolało dziewczynę, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zawsze starała się zadowolić swoje otoczenie, a w szczególności przełożonych i nauczycieli.

Ukryty wśród liści niedalekiego drzewa Kakashi uniósł lekko brwi.

_Naruto widocznie dorastał w bardzo interesujący sposób_, zaczął roztrząsać podsłuchaną konwersację jounin. _Nie spodziewałbym się usłyszeć takich mądrości od kogoś tak młodego… zupełnie jak Obito._ – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich myśli. – _Sandaime-sama jest pewien, że chłopak nie zawsze wie, co się dzieje w jego iluzjach, czerpiąc obrazy z podświadomości ofiary, więc pewnie wciąż nie ma pojęcia o swoim ojcu czy matce… ale ten dzieciak na pewno wie, jak zdobyć wartościowe informacje i gadać z autorytetem. Gdyby tylko chciał, byłby równie dobrym Hokage co Minato-sensei. Większość naszych chuuninów nie ma tak szczegółowych wiadomości na temat funkcjonowania wioski jak on. Hm, z każdym dniem moi uczniowie wydają się być coraz bardziej interesujący._

Hatake postanowił, że nadszedł czas na jego wielkie wejście, więc cicho opuścił swoją kryjówkę i zbliżył się do swojej drużyny z przeciwnej strony.

– Yo! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale spotkałem dzisiaj tą staruszkę, która potrzebowała pomocy z zakupami i musiałem…

Jego uczniowie spojrzeli na niego; dwójka z niedowierzaniem, a Naruto z rozbawieniem.

– …a potem zauważyłem te nieszczęsne rybki, które miały się lada chwila utopić w sadzawce i po prostu nie mogłem ich tam zostawić…

Z gardła Sakury wydobyło się raczej alarmujące warczenie (jounin chyba obrażał ich inteligencję, do diabła! Topiące się rybki?!), więc Kakashi zdecydował dać sobie spokój z dalszymi idiotycznymi wymówkami. Tym razem.

– …więc pomogłem tej dziewczynce policzyć stokrotki rosnące na trawniku, no i tak to się skończyło – zakończył pośpiesznie. – Ehem. Cóż, moja droga drużyno, zaczynamy swoje obowiązki. Chcecie najpierw odbyć mały trening, czy idziemy do Wieży Hokage po misję?

– Trening! – zagłosował natychmiast Naruto, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej książki. Jego sensei poczuł się nieco zawiedziony. Najwyraźniej chłopiec wiedział już i o misjach rangi D. Jaka szkoda; Kakashi miał nadzieję zobaczyć jego reakcję.

– Boisz się misji, dobe? – zadrwił Sasuke i uśmiech natychmiast powrócił na twarz ich sensei. Nie wszystko stracone, jak widać!

Brew Uzumakiego zadrgała.

– Moja dobra rada brzmi: _zajmijmy się treningiem_ – powtórzył z naciskiem.

Naruto nie nasączył tego zdania legilimecją (bez której współpraca drużyny była do diabła, mówiąc wprost), więc Sasuke jedynie uśmiechnął się ironicznie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, jakby mówiąc „jesteś tak żałośnie beznadziejny jak podejrzewałem od początku". Kakashi westchnął w duchu. Jak znał życie (a znał je dość dobrze), to się wkrótce przerodzi w rywalizację o pozycję samca alfa w sforze. Sakura siedziała cicho, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Z jednej strony chciała automatycznie poprzeć Sasuke-kun, a z drugiej powinna przecież zwracać uwagę na całą swoją drużyną i jak dotąd, Naruto zdawał się zawsze wiedzieć, co mówi… _Właściwie, to dziwne. Odkąd jesteśmy drużyną, Naruto jest jakby zupełnie inną osobą. Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym go o posiadanie takiej… głębi, patrząc na niego w klasie. Zawsze był tylko idiotą, próżniakiem i błaznem, który pozwalał innym na przejęcia inicjatywy. A tymczasem okazuje się, że jest lepiej przygotowany do bycia ninją niż ja._

Sakura zaczynała mieć poważne problemy z wiarą we własną wartość. Zawsze była świadoma, że siła fizyczna nie jest jej mocną stroną, ale uważała za swój atut rozum i wiedzę. Tymczasem Uzumaki zabrał jej niespodziewanie pozycję inteligenta w ich małej grupie.

Jej teraźniejszy problem dotyczący rozterki, po której stronie się opowiedzieć został na szczęście szybko rozwiązany przez samego blondyna.

– Dobrze – zwrócił się Naruto do ich sensei. – Sasuke potrzebuje praktycznej lekcji. Chodźmy po tą… _misję_ – ostatni wyraz został praktycznie wypluty z pogardą.

Kakashi zmrużył oko, co oznaczało, że się głupio szczerzy. Sasuke natychmiast zrobił się podejrzliwy, widząc tą nagłą kapitulację bez walki, ale nie mógł już zmienić stanowiska; był na to za dumny. Dlatego po prostu uznał, że Naruto jest zbyt wielkim leniem, aby się kłócić.

Uzumaki przewrócił jedynie mentalnie oczyma, uniósł wysoko głowę z miną osoby, która wie lepiej, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę Wieży Hokage, nie czekając na resztę. Poświęcił za to z powrotem uwagę swojej książce. Opisywała ona różne dziedziny wiedzy, w których mógł kształcić się ninja i ich zastosowanie przez różnych shinobi w historii. Naruto starał sobie znaleźć jakieś interesujące hobby na czas szlabanu.

Sandaime uśmiechnął się szeroko na ich widok. I to nie był miły, pełen ciepła uśmiech.

– Drużyna Siedem zgłasza się po swoją misję – zakomunikował Kakashi.

Hokage wziął do ręki plik papierów i zaczął przeglądać je powoli.

_Mam nadzieję, że ktoś inny zdążył już dostać misję złapania Tory_, pomyślał Naruto, wzdrygając się lekko. Widział już stan geninów, którzy byli zmuszeni do ścigania Diabelskiego Kota kiedy czasami przychodził do wieży odwiedzić Sarutobiego. Żaden nie wyglądał ładnie.

– Hm, zobaczmy – zastanowił się Sandaime. – Opiekowanie się dzieckiem, malowanie płotu, zakupy…

– Malowanie płotu będzie dobre na początek, Hokage-sama – zasugerował jounin.

Niańczenie dzieci i robienie zakupów wymagało bezpośredniego kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Hatake wolał nie zmuszać do tego swoich uczniów, kiedy będą w złym humorze. Ninja w złym humorze mieli tendencję do nadużywania brutalnej siły i powodowania poważnych zniszczeń. A rodzaj misji, które nowi genini będą wypełniać przez najbliższy czas na pewno nie był ekscytujący ani satysfakcjonujący. Nawet zwykle nieporuszony Naruto, teraz wiedząc co go czeka stał nadąsany w kącie, odgradzając się od reszty świata swoją książką. Choć akurat powodem _tego_ zachowania był raczej fakt, że Sasuke był na tyle głupi, aby w ogóle chcieć iść po jakąś misję.

_Niewątpliwie Naruto bardzo nie lubi, kiedy coś idzie nie po jego myśli. I nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Dotąd polegał tylko na sobie, nie musiał liczyć się z zdaniem ani czynami innych. Może wiedzieć o tym, jak ważna jest współpraca drużyny, ale nie powinienem z góry zakładać, że ta wiedza zawsze będzie się przekładać gładko na praktykę_ – zanotował sobie w pamięci Kakashi, widząc tą naburmuszoną pozę.

Najwyraźniej Sasuke nie będzie jedynym źródłem problemów w ich małej grupie.

– Dobrze, chodźmy, drużyno! – zakomenderował srebrnowłosy shinobi i odwrócił się.

– Jeszcze jedno, Kakashi – zatrzymał go Hokage. – Chciałem tylko spytać, kiedy zamierzasz zwolnić swoich podopiecznych.

– Podejrzewam, że około czwartej.

– Ach, to dobrze. Martwiłem się, że Naruto nie będzie wolny przed szóstą. Jest mi tutaj potrzebny – uśmiechnął się tak jakby odrobinę niebezpiecznie Sarutobi. Obecni nie przegapili też grymasu, który wykrzywił twarz Uzumakiego. – To wszystko, Kakashi.

– Do czego potrzebuje cię Hokage-sama? – zapytała Naruto zaciekawiona Sakura, kiedy wyszli z budynku.

– Och, to nic takiego – zbagatelizował sprawę chłopak, udając, że jest zupełnie pochłonięty lekturą. Nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać, ale Sandaime zaplanował na dzisiejsze popołudnie jakąś karę za jego żart i nauczenie Konohamaru _Oiroke no Jutsu_. Najwyraźniej ten liliput nie miał oporów przed używaniem owej straszliwej techniki przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Naruto westchnął. Jeszcze sobie z Konohamaru porozmawiają o wpędzaniu w kłopoty ludzi, którzy postanowili zmarnować trochę swojego cennego czasu i nauczyć takiego brzdąca Niesamowitej, Oszałamiającej, Legendarnej I Absolutnie Zakazanej Techniki.

Tak podobno nazywali teraz _Oiroke no Jutsu_ starsi shinobi.

Drużyna Siedem miała pomalować płot otaczający sporą posesję jednego z członków Rady Wioski. Na miejscu zastali taką ilość farby i pędzli, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to praca dla całego zastępu malarzy. Geninowie z zrezygnowaniem zabrali się za otwieranie puszek z farbą, podczas gdy jasne słońce wznosiło się coraz wyżej ponad horyzont. Wkrótce padające na ich ramiona promienie zaczęły przypominać potoki lawy. Naruto, w swoich ciemnych ubraniach, był sfrustrowany jak nigdy już po półgodzinie.

_To misja, którą powinni wykonać uczniowie z Akademii!_ – narzekał w myślach rozzłoszczony Uzumaki. – _Budowanie współpracy? Phi! To służy jedynie torturze nowicjuszy! Jak mnie świerzbi ręka, żeby użyć jednego, małego zaklęcia…_

– Myślisz, że to naprawdę jest takie płytkie, Naruto? – odezwała się nagle Hermiona z rozbawieniem. Było to dość niespodziewane, bo zwykle Złota Trójca nie przeszkadzała mu podczas codziennych zajęć, aby nie rozproszyć jego koncentracji, chyba że mieli coś istotnego do powiedzenia lub nie mogli powstrzymać się od komentarza. – Szukaj ukrytego sensu w ukrytym sensie, braciszku. Spójrz tylko na Kakashiego; czuję wprost, że obserwuje was jak sokół i czeka na coś.

Naruto nagle zamarł w pół ruchu i odwrócił się w stronę ich nauczyciela, który wylegiwał się bezczelnie na ławce nieopodal z tomem Icha Icha w ręce. Kakashi, napotykając jego spojrzenie, posłał mu swój oko-uśmiech. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i cofnął się nieco od płotu, oparł dłonie na biodrach w nieco kobiecym geście przejętym od Hermiony-neesan, po czym zaczął się w niego wpatrywać takim wzrokiem, jakby deski lada chwila miały przemówić i zdradzić mu jakąś tajemnicę wszechświata. Hermiona-neesan miała rację, jak zwykle. Hokage nie zabierałby im cennego czasu, który można przeznaczyć na trening, gdyby nie mogli się czegoś tutaj nauczyć. Tylko o co chodziło?…

– Coś nie tak, Naruto-chan? – zawołał Hatake ze swojej ławki.

Naruto nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ten odrobinę obraźliwy dla chłopca w jego wieku zwrot, tylko machnął swoim pędzlem w stronę jounina w „ucisz się" geście i zaczął myśleć intensywnie. Sasuke i Sakura również zerknęli na niego, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie pracuje.

– Trening, mały, trening – podszepnęła czarownica.

Oczy blondyna nagle rozszerzyły się, a na jego twarz wpłynął lisi uśmiech. Nowicjusze _nie powinni_ marnować czasu, który _można_ przeznaczyć na trening… A jak można trenować podczas malowania płotu? Tak się składało, że czytał kiedyś w bibliotece ANBU o wojnie z Suną i lalkarzach tamtejszej wioski…

– Ha! – zawołał głośno i wycelował oskarżycielsko palcem w płot, jakby to do niego się zwracał. Ten nagły okrzyk sprawił, że reszta jego drużyny podskoczyła. – Mam! Jestem cholernym _geniuszem_!

_Czy on dostał udaru?…_ – pomyśleli Sakura i Sasuke.

_Niemożliwe… Głowę dałbym sobie uciąć, że dotąd nikt nie wydedukował tego od razu. Prędzej uwierzyłbym, że to Nara w przebraniu a nie Naruto, gdyby tylko Shikaku i jego syn nie byli zbyt wielkimi leniami na robienie żartów_ – zdumiał się Kakashi.

Naruto tymczasem przyłożył pędzel do płotu i połączył go z swoim palcem strużką czakry. Następnie wziął jeszcze dziewięć innych i zrobił z nimi to samo, aby na każdy jego palec przypadało jedno narzędzie. Pozostali przyglądali się mu z dyskretnym zainteresowaniem. Blondyn tymczasem zaczął się krok po kroku oddalać tyłem od płotu, aż w końcu usiadł na ławce obok swojego sensei. Podczas tej operacji pędzle pozostały nieruchomo na swoim miejscu, przytknięte prostopadle do desek. Naruto skrzyżował nogi po turecku, oparł łokcie na kolanach i po pełnej napięcia chwili (podczas której wszyscy zastanawiali się, co on do diaska wyprawia) poruszył palcami.

Pędzle zostały natychmiastowo wprawione w ruch. Skoczyły i zaczęły same z siebie, jeden obok drugiego, malować spory kawałek ogrodzenia. Były odrobinę niezgrabne, ale wciąż niezaprzeczalnie szybkie. Sakura upuściła własny pędzel i patrzyła na to przedstawienie z otwartymi ustami oraz wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, a Sasuke wcale nie miał mądrzejszej miny. Kakashi zmrużył widoczne oko i każdy głupi mógł stwierdzić, że uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

_Mam w drużynie cholernego GENIUSZA!_ – pomyślał rozradowany jounin, wewnętrznie wykonując mały taniec zwycięstwa, widząc jak jego uczeń wykorzystuje do pracy skomplikowaną metodę użycia czakry, którą ninja z Konohy ukradli Sunie podczas wojny (choć wciąż nie potrafili skonstruować porządnych lalek). – _To oznacza jeszcze mniej roboty niż przewidywałem!_

Trzeba zaznaczyć, że Naruto nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, gdyby czakra czarodziei nie balansowała energii lisiego demona. Wielką rolę w jego raczej dobrej kontroli odgrywały również ćwiczenia, które wykonywał odkąd miał zaledwie siedem lat. Ten poziom precyzji bynajmniej nie przychodził mu naturalnie i był okupiony godzinami ciężkiej pracy.

– Wow! – zawołał Naruto. – Nigdy dotąd czegoś takiego nie próbowałem! Czuję się jak lalkarz z Suny! Hehehe… musimy to koniecznie jutro powtórzyć!

Gdyby ujrzał go jakikolwiek _prawdziwy_ lalkarz, to facet (lub kobieta) dostałby zawału na miejscu, potem powstał z grobu i zabiłby blondyna za to, że tak bestialsko posługuje się tą finezyjną metodą kontroli czakry. Naruto mógł nauczyć się poruszać rzeczy takie jak pędzle, czy kunai, ale jedyne co zrobiłby z delikatnym oraz skomplikowanym mechanizmem lalki, to rozwalenie go na kawałki. Bardzo drobne kawałki.

– Więc zrozumiałeś prawdziwy cel tych misji, hm? – zapytał radośnie Kakashi.

– Trening! – odpowiedział Uzumaki, przebierając teraz palcami w taki sposób, że tworzył teraz na płocie piękny kwiatowy wzór w stylu abstrakcyjnym (trochę mu nie wychodził, ale wciąż wyglądał ładnie). – Podczas każdej misji rangi D powinniśmy znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby użyć swoich zdolności shinobi.

Przechodzący obok cywil przystanął i wpatrzył się z zachwytem w błyskawicznie powstający ozdobny wzór na deskach. Najwyraźniej był tu nowym mieszkańcem, bo zawołał:

– Hej, ty! Za ile zrobisz coś takiego dla mnie?!

Dzięki owemu małemu okryciu misja skończyła się w rekordowym tempie i przyszedł czas na _porządny_ trening.

– Co będziemy dzisiaj robić, sensei? – zapytała zaintrygowana Sakura. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję nauczyć się czegoś, co pozwoli robić jej sztuczki podobne do wyczynu, który przed chwilą zaprezentował Naruto.

Kakashi zaprowadził ich na to samo pole treningowe, gdzie odbył się poprzednio test z dzwonkami. Tylko dwóch członków drużyny było świadomych faktu (sam Hatake i jak zawsze dobrze poinformowany Naruto), że zakątek miał numer siedem i był oficjalnym miejscem treningowym ich formacji. Tuż obok znajdował się pomnik z imionami zmarłych w akcji bohaterów wioski, co zakrawało niemalże na jakiś omen.

Naruto zadecydował, że ma mieszane uczucia co do tego uroczego skrawka. Atmosfera tutaj była nieco zbyt ponura, aby mogła mu szczerze przypaść do gustu. Patrząc na trzy samotne pale sterczące z ziemi, niemalże mógł ujrzeć przy nich młode osoby łudząco podobne do współczesnej Drużyny Siedem, które podczas późniejszej wojny uzyskały tytuł _Densetsu no Sannin_, Trzech Legendarnych Ninja. Obraz chwały i grozy, mając świadomość, co z nich wyrosło.

Blondyn pomyślał, że nikt, a w szczególności stary Hokage nie mógł przegapić faktu, jak wiele wspólnego Sannini mieli z Sasuke, Sakurą i Naruto.

– Muszę sprawdzić na jakim poziomie jesteście – zadeklarował jounin, zamykając swoją książkę i chowając ją. Niesamowity gest natychmiast przyciągnął uwagę Uzumakiego, który odgadł, że Kakashi przestał się wreszcie wygłupiać. – Zacznijmy może… od taijutsu.

Reakcje były dokładnie takie, jak Kakashi przewidywał. Na ustach Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek pełen przekonania o własnej wyższości oraz pewności siebie, entuzjazm Sakury _wyraźnie_ przygasł, bo to ona była fizycznie najsłabsza w Drużynie Siedem, a Naruto wzruszył ramionami, jakby to go tak naprawdę nie interesowało, co prawdopodobnie znaczyło, że jego taijutsu nie było niczym zapierającym dech w piersi. Nic zaskakującego. Pomimo krzepy i wytrzymałości, Uzumaki zdawał się być wyznawcą szkoły „zaatakuj z daleka i dobij, gdy już się nie rusza". Sasuke – wręcz przeciwnie. Uchiha preferował mieć oponenta ciągle na oku i nacierać rany wroga solą, przedłużając drogę do jego klęski. Typowe dla klanu, którego Zaawansowana Linia Krwi kopiowała ruchy przeciwnika. Sakura… hm. Widać było, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie lubi walki wręcz; typowe dla kunoichi. Pewnie dużo lepiej będzie sobie radzić jako cichy zabójca, używając broni nasączonej trucizną lub atakując ofiarę dyskretnie, kiedy ta się relaksuje podczas snu lub w podobnych sytuacjach. O ile będzie w stanie znieść psychiczną presję.

– Zasady są proste. Żadnych jutsu. Żadnych broni. Wygrywa ten, kto unieruchomi przeciwnika. Wszystko jasne, moi drodzy?

Jego uczniowie przytaknęli.

– Więc – oświadczył jounin i Naruto ugryzł się w język, aby nie powtórzyć mu jednej z wielu pouczających uwag Hermiony, brzmiącej „zdania nie zaczyna się od więc" – może pierwsi zmierzą się Naruto i Sakura. Rozpocznijcie, gdy tylko będziecie gotowi.

Wytypowana dwójka stanęła naprzeciw siebie. Sakura przyjęła tradycyjną formę, której uczono w Akademii. Za to Naruto po prostu włożył ręce do kieszeni i czekał cierpliwie na atak. Dziewczyna widząc to zacisnęła zęby i skoczyła na przód, z początku sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zamierzała uderzyć w splot słoneczny chłopaka. Naruto zablokował zręcznie cios, więc Sakura obróciła się odrobinę i spróbowała wybić mu łokciem kilka zębów. Uzumaki chwycił ją wolną ręką i musiał nacisnąć jakieś czułe miejsce, ponieważ kunoichi krzyknęła rozdzierająco i upadła na ziemię, trzymając się za nieopanowanie drżące ramię. Dziewczyna była naprawdę zaskoczona. Naruto był wprost słynny z swojego okropnego taijutsu, które obrażało wszystkie istniejące sztuki walki. Odparcie jej natarcia było dla Haruno przykrą niespodzianką.

Chłopak odskoczył od niej i pozwolił, aby odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. Sakura znów podjęła atak, tym razem z większą uwagą i trzymając się w rozsądnej odległości. Jednak oczywiste było, że Naruto nie stara się zbytnio, a kunoichi bez możliwości użycia jutsu i broni radzi sobie kiepsko. Po dwóch minutach wymiany ciosów chłopak uderzył ten sam punkt i tym razem unieruchomił dziewczynę.

Kakashi skinął głową i Sakura usiadła pod drzewem, aby rozmasować wciąż nieco obolałą rękę.

– Sasuke – polecił jounin.

Uchiha stanął naprzeciwko swojego przeciwnika z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Naruto napiął mięśnie i zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując ruchy Sasuke. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to będzie o niebo lepszy poziom niż poprzednio. Brunet znał inny, bardziej zaawansowany styl taijutsu, był szybki, sprytny i precyzyjny oraz przed chwilą miał okazję zobaczyć styl swojego przeciwnika. Uzumaki skrzywił się, wreszcie odczuwając lekkie zdenerwowanie. Nie cierpiał walki wręcz, która prowokowała jego magię do… _odrobinę_ nieobliczalnych zachowań. Nawet tylko z kunai w ręce czułby się lepiej. Kunai można rzucić.

– Hej, będziesz gotów kiedyś w tym stuleciu, dobe? – zawołał Sasuke drwiąco.

W odpowiedzi Naruto rzucił się do przodu szybciej niż kiedykolwiek indziej. Ale Sasuke był czujny, ujrzawszy poprzednio z jaką beztroską blondyn bawił się z Sakurą, więc zablokował zbliżające się dłonie i spróbował kopnąć swego przeciwnika. Prawie mu się tu udało, bo Uzumaki wyraźnie nie spodziewał się tej taktyki. Tak jak Uchiha wcześniej zaobserwował, Naruto z jakiegoś powodu skupiał się głównie na ramionach wroga (przyzwyczajenie powstałe podczas mentalnego treningu z czarodziejami używającymi _różdżek_ trzymanych w _ręce_). Jednak blondyn szybko naprawił swój błąd i odskoczył.

_Spokojnie. To nie jest prawdziwy wróg_, pomyślał Naruto, nie pozwalając, aby magia wymknęła się mu spod kontroli.

Sasuke nie dał mu czasu na odetchnięcie. Natychmiast podążył się za nim. Teraz Naruto był zmuszony przejść na defensywę, parując raz za razem szybkie uderzenia i cofając się powoli. Uzumaki zauważył, że Sasuke jest nieco słabszy od niego samego kiedy przychodziło do czystej siły fizycznej, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to w odpowiednio bolesnym wycelowaniu natarcia.

_Pewnie bym go zmęczył, gdybym przeciągnął walkę, ale zapłaciłbym za to niezłą kolekcją siniaków i mógłbym popełnić jakiś błąd w międzyczasie_ – skrzywił się blondyn, myśląc intensywnie i jednocześnie uchylając się przed kolejnymi ciosami. – _Mogę też go wykiwać, lecz to nie będzie łatwe._

W końcu wewnętrzną debatę wygrała opcja druga i Naruto zaczął udawać, że zaczyna brakować mu energii na dalszą walkę. Sasuke, będąc aroganckim dupkiem którym zawsze był, nie wykorzystał okazji natychmiast tylko również zwolnił, pokazując, że wcale nie musi się wysilać. Uzumaki pozwolił, aby dosięgło go jedno z mniej bolesnych uderzeń, po czym zaatakował z zdwojoną energią, natychmiast celując w nerw.

Naruto nie zaniedbał taijutsu _całkowicie_. Po prostu wolał przestudiować anatomię człowieka, aby móc unieruchomić nieprzyjaciela kilkoma celnymi ruchami, bez potrzeby długiego pojedynku, co było raczej stylem praktykowanym przez medycznych ninja. Złota Trójca próbowała nauczyć go walki wręcz, ale jedyne, co mu wpoili, to jakieś skrawki karate zapamiętane przez Hermionę z mugolskiej lekcji o samoobronie. Nie było to szczególnie efektywne, więc Naruto starał się być nieprzewidywalny i dyskretnie atakować za pomocą jutsu. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że bał się utworzyć z czakry precyzyjne ostrza aby wypróbować je na sojuszniku (nie żeby _mógł_ to teraz zrobić z zasadami ustanowionymi przez Kakashiego), bo kiedy był zdenerwowany jego kontrola miała tendencję do pogarszania się. Ale mógł wciąż wykorzystać czułe punkty na ciele wroga.

Trafił. Widać było, że Sasuke poczuł przeszywającą falę bólu. Mimo to, ku nieskończonej irytacji Naruto, Uchiha wciąż zdołał wykonać unik i skoczyć w tył. Uzumaki zmrużył oczy, podążając za nim.

_Powinienem uderzyć go tak, aby stracił natychmiast przytomność…_

Naruto znów spróbował dosięgnąć odpowiedniego punktu, ale Sasuke chwycił jego ręce. Obaj zaczęli napierać, zdeterminowani, aby pojedynek nie skończył się remisem.

– Dobrze, wystarczy! – uciął Kakashi rozkazującym tonem.

Za swoje dobre chęci został obdarzony dwoma morderczymi spojrzeniami. Sasuke i Naruto z wielką niechęcią przerwali walkę i odstąpili od siebie. Kakashi nie pozwolił żadnemu z nich wygrać, bo wiedział, że to mogłoby poważnie zaważyć tym, który z chłopców przejmie wodze w drużynie. Hatake wciąż nie był zdecydowany, którego z nich wolałby na tej pozycji. Sasuke – skupionego, spokojnego i kompetentnego, ale jednocześnie bardzo niestabilnego psychicznie? Czy Naruto – kogoś z silną wolą, odpowiednimi priorytetami i determinacją, lecz także zupełną niewiadomą po wszystkimi innymi względami?

Lepiej przełożyć tą decyzję na potem.

Jounin, pomimo troszkę niepokojącej zażartości pojedynku, wciąż był mile zaskoczony poziomem obu chłopców. Szczególnie zaintrygował go fakt, że Naruto jakimś tajemniczym sposobem poznał i praktycznie wykorzystał styl walki dostosowany specyficznie do swoich potrzeb. To był poziom wiedzy na temat taijutsu dostępny dla kogoś rangi chuunina, co najmniej. Takich rzeczy NIE uczono w Akademii Shinobi.

_Takich_ rzeczy uczono w ANBU.

Źródło licznych i szczegółowych informacji młodego Jinchuuriki było raczej frapującą zagadką, lecz legendarny Lustrzany Ninja nie kłopotał się tym zbytnio. Niejedna osoba zauważyła, że oceny dzieciaka w Akademii były jedynie na pokaz i Kakashi byłby dużo bardziej zaniepokojony, gdyby Naruto _nie_ okazał się wybitnym uczniem. To był w końcu chłopiec, który opanował ćwiczenie „wspinania się po drzewach" przed ukończeniem ośmiu lat, a kinjutsu rangi B w niecałe półtora godziny!

– Siadajmy, gołąbeczki, i przedyskutujmy to ćwiczenie – zarządził sensei.

Dzięki „gołąbeczkom" zarobił cały komplet spojrzeń o różnych stopniu zirytowania. Hatake wyszczerzył się za swoją maską. Może powinien jakoś udokumentować swoje osiągnięcia na polu „wkurzanie niewinnych geninów"? Ciekawe, jak daleko powinien się posunąć, aby jego słodcy studenci sięgnęli po kunai? W gruncie rzeczy był to trening, i do tego istotny! Hej, jeśli ta trójka nie mogła znieść kilku przytyków, to jak mają zachować niezachwiany spokój podczas walki?

– Zacznijmy od Naruto. Wyraźnie widać, że klasyczne taijutsu nie jest twoją mocną stroną, ale bardzo sprytnie poradziłeś sobie z tą słabością. Myślisz i nieustannie analizujesz słabości drugiej strony podczas walki i to już jest duży atut. Zauważyłem, że uderzasz szybko i celnie w odpowiednie miejsca na ciele przeciwnika, zupełnie jak medyczny ninja. To dobra taktyka, jednak radziłbym ci mimo wszystko wyćwiczyć jakiś bardziej tradycyjny styl walki. Żal byłoby zmarnować tą siłę oraz wytrzymałość. I masz nieco problemów kiedy przychodzi do uników i parowania ciosów, czasami reagujesz zbyt wolno.

– Liczę na swoją wrodzoną odporność na uszkodzenia – wzruszył ramionami chłopiec, uzupełniając analizę swojego sensei. – Poza tym, trudno mi się zdyscyplinować i nie lubię mieć bliskiego kontaktu z przeciwnikiem, preferuję broń albo ninjutsu, a najczęściej atakuję z daleka moim genjutsu. Wolę nie dać im szansy, aby mnie zezłościć… i nie znam żadnego _klasycznego_ stylu taijutsu – tutaj Naruto skrzywił się. Wcale nie chciał tego przyznać głośno, ale Harry był nieubłagany.

_Dlaczego muszę mieć w mojej głowie nadzorców?!_ – zaskowyczał wewnętrznie Uzumaki.

– _To twój sensei, musi wiedzieć, z czym masz kłopoty, aby to poprawić. My nie rozwiążemy wszystkich twoich problemów, bo nie jesteśmy ninja_ – uciął zdecydowanie dyskusję czarodziej.

Sasuke parsknął i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, słysząc to niechętne wyznanie, ale Kakashi spojrzał na niego groźnie.

– Nie śmiej się, _Sasuke-kun_. Umiejętność przyjęcia do wiadomości swojej niedoskonałości jest bardzo ważna dla każdego shinobi, a już szczególnie tych z dużym ego. W tym aspekcie powinieneś wziąć przykład z Naruto.

Jounin aż nazbyt dobrze zapamiętał sobie grymas na twarzy Iruki, kiedy chuunin opowiadał mu o kompleksie wyższości ostatniego lojalnego Uchihy i jego obojętności wobec innych ludzi. Sam Hatake również nie mógł nie skrzywić się mentalnie, widząc reakcję na swoją uwagę: Zabójcze Spojrzenie nr 9, „Jak śmiesz insynuować, że nie jestem wcieleniem perfekcji? To przecież definicja każdego Uchihy!". Sasuke przypominał mu samego siebie sprzed kilkunastu lat: wielkiego dupka i jeszcze większego głupca. Czy to nie było ironiczne zrządzenie losu? „Geniusz" Drużyny Siedem na mecie zwykle żałował, że od początku nie słuchał „idioty".

– Dobrze, kontynuujmy – stwierdził nauczyciel, ignorując „palącą dziewiątkę". – Sakura. Mówiąc wprost, twoje taijutsu jest do kitu.

Sakura zwiesiła głowę, świadoma faktu, że każde słowo jej instruktora jest szczerą prawdą. Zauważywszy ewidentną depresję dziewczyny, Kakashi postanowił się nad nią zlitować.

– To nic zaskakującego u kunoichi. Kobiety z reguły mają lepszą kontrolę czakry oraz inne zdolności, na przykład aktorstwo, i celują w takich dziedzinach jak medycyna, znajomość trucizn, szpiegowanie, subtelne i ciche zabójstwa lub genjutsu – dodał. – Choć musisz popracować nad swoją kondycją; za szybko się męczysz.

– Hai – przytaknęła pokornie Sakura.

– I wreszcie _Sasuke-kun_.

Kakashi jakimś cudem sprawił że zabrzmiało to odrobinę obraźliwie i kpiąco jednocześnie, pomimo że „kun" był przyrostkiem o czysto pozytywnym znaczeniu.

– Twoja forma jest prawie idealna i masz dużą wprawę, zwinność oraz szybkość. W tych aspektach na pewno jesteś najlepszy z drużyny – pochwalił szczerze jounin. Sasuke miał powód do dumy; gdyby nie fakt, że Naruto był wyjątkowo wytrzymały i odrobił jakimś cudem dodatkowe lekcje z egzotyczniejszych stylów taijutsu, blondyn zostałby rozłożony na łopatki. – Taijutsu jest na pewno jedną z twoich mocniejszych stron. Mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie: tutaj, podczas treningu, możesz pozwolić sobie na przeciąganie walki, ale nigdy nie rób tego podczas misji. Nie wolno dawać wrogowi czasu na odetchnięcie. Wielu silnych ninja straciło w ten sposób życie.

– Hn – mruknął Sasuke.

Kakashi, obserwując jego minę, doszedł po chwili do wniosku, że to miało być przytakujące „hn".

– Cóż, na dzisiaj to wszystko. Naruto, czy Hokage nie potrzebował cię przypadkiem do czegoś w Wieży?

Uzumaki jęknął rozdzierająco, zapewne widząc już oczyma wyobraźni czekające na niego kupy papieru, po czym stwierdził:

– Lata świetlne przed tobą, Kakashi-sensei – i _Kage Bunshin_ zniknął w kłębie dymu.

Blondyn najwyraźniej bardzo lubił się popisywać.

*

Jedna kopia chłopca przekładała liczne dokumenty, rozdzielając je na stosy według stopnia ważności. Druga odbierała wypełnione formy i podsuwała pracującemu w pocie czoła oryginałowi następne. Naruto siedział przy stoliku w gabinecie Sandaime, podbijając pieczęcią Hokage wszystkie wymagające tego papiery, podczas gdy sam Sarutobi zajmował się jedynie najważniejszymi raportami, nie przeznaczonymi dla oczu innych ludzi. Kilka innych klonów robiło porządek w szafkach pod ścianą, w których papier i zwoje zalegały chyba już od paru lat razem z kurzem.

Gdyby Naruto mógł to zrobić, wysłałby tu same _Kage Bunshiny_. Jednak Sandaime był nieubłagany: chłopiec musiał odbyć karę również osobiście. Uzumaki właśnie odkrywał radości papierkowej roboty.

_Kiedy ja zostanę Hokage_ – poprzysiągł cicho Naruto – _będę zostawiał tu jedynie swojego Kage Bunshina, a jednocześnie przydzielę sobie samemu jakąś ekscytującą misję. Nikt i nic nie zdoła mnie przykuć do biurka na stałe!_

Chłopiec nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, ale nie był pierwszym człowiekiem w historii, który wpadł na ten pomysł. Osoba o nazwisku „Kazama Arashi" miała na koncie kilka misji rangi A i S, przyznanych mu osobiście przez Yondaime Hokage, ale gdyby ktoś miał cierpliwość pogrzebać w archiwum, być może odkryłby, że ów Kazama nigdy nie istniał, pomimo dziwnie niezachwianego zaufania, którym obdarzał go Namikaze Minato…

Na szczęście Naruto nie marnował czasu zupełnie. W jego apartamencie również przebywały klony; jeden medytując, a drugi czytając książkę. Uzumaki próbował zdecydować, czym się powinien zająć przez następne trzynaście dni szlabanu. Kenjutsu było raczej pociągające, tym bardziej, że później Harry mógłby mu pokazać kilka użytecznych rzeczy. Czarnowłosy czarodziej od siódmego roku w Hogwarcie do swojej śmierci w tamtym świecie używał magicznego miecza Godryka Gryffindora. Lecz Naruto nie był do końca przekonany; zastanawiały go też Elementarne Jutsu i kilka innych ciekawych dziedzin sztuk ninja. Warto byłoby się dowiedzieć, jaki żywioł ma jego czakra.

I było jeszcze _fuuinjutsu_.

Blondyn zamrugał i zamarł na chwilę, kiedy w jego mózgu znalazły się niespodziewanie wspomnienia dotyczące przeczytanej książki.

– Coś nie w porządku, Naruto? – zapytał Sarutobi, podnosząc wzrok.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia chłopak spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Nie, tylko tak sobie myślałem… – przerwał na chwilę, rozważając następne słowa. – Yondaime Hokage był znany ze swojego fuuinjutsu, prawda Jiji?

– Tak, był genialnym Mistrzem Pieczęci. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Tylko tak sobie – zbagatelizował sprawę Naruto i wrócił do roboty.

Wzrok Sarutobiego mimowolnie skierował się w zakątek gabinetu, w którym schowany był sejf z zwojami, które pozostawił po sobie Namikaze Minato. Czyżby Naruto szedł w ślady swojego ojca? Stary Sandaime poczuł okropną ochotę, aby tu i teraz wyjąć zawartość sejfu i przekazać ją młodemu geninowi. Staruszek był pewien, że dziecko zdążyło już dorosnąć do tej odpowiedzialności. Niestety, życzenia Yondaime stały mu na przeszkodzie. Naruto musiał najpierw zostać chuuninem lub skończyć osiemnaście lat.

_Fuuinjutsu…_ – rozważał tymczasem Naruto – _to brzmi interesująco. Nie zaszkodzi też dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie mogą zrobić pieczęcie, skoro mam jedną na sobie. I to będzie świetny wstęp do starożytnych run oraz numerologii._

Na twarzy młodego shinobi pojawił się mały uśmiech. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aby porzucić nudne papierzyska i zacząć studiować specjalność swojego ojca.

– Naruto – odezwał się Sarutobi, wstając z krzesła. – Sprawdzę tylko u sekretarki, czy nie przyszły jakieś nowe papiery.

Uzumaki przytaknął i Sandaime opuścił gabinet. Wkrótce z korytarza dobiegły odgłosy rozmowy. Znudzony Naruto rozejrzał się wokoło i jego wzrok padł na kapelusz Hokage, zostawiony przez staruszka na biurku.

Oczy chłopca zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

– _Accio_ kapelusz – szepnął i nakrycie głowy znalazło się w jego ręce. Następnie wsadził sobie je na głowę i mruknął: – _Henge_!

Na miejscu Naruto znajdował się teraz Minato Namikaze w całej swojej chwale.

– Jestem wielki Minato Namikaze, Czwarty Hokage Konohagakure no Sato! – rzekł Naruto do pustego pokoju, eksperymentując z magiczną modulacją swojego głosu. Starał się pogłębić jego dziecinne brzmienie i nawet nieźle mu to wychodziło. – Ninja z Iwy wyją ze strachu na sam mój widok, a reszta świata shinobi drży słysząc słowa „Żółty Błysk"…

„Yondaime" stanął przy oknie w pełnej godności pozie i z poważną miną na twarzy.

– To jest tak głupie, że aż śmieszne – skomentowała Hermiona z czymś na wzór rozbawionego niedowierzania w głosie. Naruto mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jego neesan pacnęła się dłonią w twarz, nie wierząc w nieskończoność dziecinności kryjącej się za pozornie dojrzałym zachowaniem, podczas gdy Harry-niisan i Ron-niisan musieli śmiać się otwarcie.

_Muszę się kiedyś zjawić w Iwagakure no Sato pod tą postacią_ – wpadł na „genialny" pomysł Naruto. – _Na Merlina, Tsuchikage dostałby zawału na miejscu!_

Akurat ten moment sekretarka i Sarutobi wybrali, aby przynieść do gabinetu nieliczne pozostałe dokumenty. Kiedy ujrzeli stojącą przy oknie wysoką figurę w kapeluszu Hokage, oboje zamarli, zaskoczeni. Mężczyzna, słysząc ich kroki, odwrócił się.

Sekretarka wrzasnęła i zemdlała.

Sandaime otworzył usta, zapominając na chwilę o swojej fajce, i chwycił ją dopiero milimetry zanim ta zetknęła się z podłogą.

Naruto, wciąż w przebraniu, przez chwilę gapił się na nich równie zaskoczony. Mina huncwota przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku na twarzy legendarnego bohatera Konohy była po prostu komiczna (nie, żeby wytrzeszczone oczy dwojga prawdziwych dorosłych prezentowały się godniej). W końcu Naruto – nie mogąc się powstrzymać – parsknął śmiechem, który brzmiał dokładnie tak samo jak śmiech prawdziwego Yondaime Hokage.

– Hahaha! Wasze miny! Hahaha! Um, Jiji, co się dzieje? Dlaczego masz taką dziwny wyraz twarzy?

Hokage szybko usiadł przy swoim biurku, plecami do blondyna, po czym ukradkiem otarł zdradzieckie łzy. Żart Naruto przypomniał mu o starych, dobrych czasach, kiedy wszystko wyglądało dużo prościej.

– Nic, Naruto.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. W końcu Sarutobi odchrząknął.

– Mógłbyś oddać mi kapelusz i ocucić tą biedną kobietę?

– Ach! Przepraszam! Już się robi!

Oczywiście, Naruto totalnie zapomniał anulować _Henge no Jutsu_ i sekretarka, ujrzawszy po obudzeniu nad sobą zatroskaną twarz zmarłego Yondaime, zemdlała po raz drugi.

_Kushina, Minato… jaka szkoda, że nie możecie tego zobaczyć. Naruto jest perfekcyjnym połączeniem was obojga. Bylibyście tacy dumni_ – pomyślał z smutnym uśmiechem Sandaime.

Skończyło się na tym, że Naruto zarobił guza za swój „niesmaczny żart" od oburzonej sekretarki. Uzumaki był tylko wdzięczny niebiosom, że reszta jego drużyny i kolegów z Akademii nie może zobaczyć tego żenującego zajścia (ninja, który daje się uderzyć kobiecie… jakoś nigdy nie mógł tego uniknąć!). Po tym przedstawieniu Sarutobi postanowił, że chłopiec odbył swoją karę i był nawet z na tyle dobrym humorze, że obaj wybrali się do Ichiraku na ramen.

– I co sądzisz o swojej drużynie? – indagował Hokage. Był naprawdę zainteresowany, jak powodzi się jego ulubieńcowi.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie szczyt moich marzeń, ale mogło być gorzej – przyznał bez pardonu. – Kakashi-sensei spóźnia się jak zawsze. Zaczynam myśleć, że robi to tylko dlatego, żeby Sakura mogła potem na niego nawrzeszczeć. Sasuke jest ciągle nadętym dupkiem, nic się nie zmieniło.

Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko brwi. Umieścił Sasuke i Naruto w jednej drużynie z wielu powodów, ale jednym z nich była nadzieja, że przy Uzumakim ten biedny dzieciak stanie się nieco bardziej otwarty i że obaj chłopcy będą się w stanie zrozumieć. Chociaż Naruto ukrywał się za maską Leniwego Króla Obojętności, potrafił być przyjazną i ciepłą osobą, która miała tendencję do wydobywania z innych ludzi tego, co w nich najlepsze (zupełnie jak jego matka). Kushina zawsze miała swoje serce na dłoni. Jej syna nieprzyjazne otoczenie nauczyło traktowania innych z dozą nieufności, ale kiedy Naruto wreszcie uznał kogoś za swojego przyjaciela, to była więź na całe życie.

– Sasuke nie miał łatwego życia, Naruto – upomniał Hokage łagodnie.

Blondyn odłożył pustą miskę na blat z westchnieniem.

– Jiji, wiem do czego zmierzasz, ale nie mam pojęcia jak go nawrócić, skoro praktycznie nic o nim nie wiem – nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Naruto popisywał się taką zdumiewającą przenikliwością. Sandaime był przyzwyczajony do niespodzianek ze strony swojego pupila. – No, może poza faktem, że kilka lat temu zmasakrowano jego klan i że bardzo, _bardzo_ chce kogoś zabić, najprawdopodobniej mordercę.

To było kłamstwo z ziarnkiem prawdy w środku. Naruto wiedział o Itachim i znał po tych kilku spędzonych w jednej drużynie dniach meandry charakteru Sasuke raczej dobrze – na tyle dobrze, że już wiedział, jak go ewentualnie zmusić do współpracy bez użycia silnej legilimencji. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że Uzumaki nie miał pomysłu, jak nawiązać szczery, oparty na wzajemnym zaufaniu kontakt z swoim kolegą. Kiedy sięgnął zaklęciem w jego umysł, po wspomnienia Uchihy, sensacja której doznał była przykra. Naruto miał wrażenie, że ich mentalności różnią się jak ogień i woda. Sasuke najwyraźniej nie podzielał żadnego z ideałów blondyna, żadnego przekonania ani spojrzenia na świat; krótko mówiąc, mieli niewiele wspólnego. Samo wspomnienie tego doświadczenia napawało go chęcią, aby otrząsnąć się tak, jak mokry pies otrząsa się z wody.

– Czy ja ci każę kogoś nawracać? – uniósł niewinnie brwi Sandaime.

– Nie, ty to zaledwie _delikatnie_ _sugerujesz_ – burknął Naruto, udając że się dąsa.

Staruszek zaśmiał się cicho i obaj zapłacili, po czym opuścili Ichiraku i zaczęli przechadzać się po wiosce. Słońce już zaszło i na niebie mrugały pierwsze gwiazdy. Sarutobi odetchnął głęboko, rozkoszując się słodkim, letnim powietrzem. Zwykle o tej porze siedziałby jeszcze w gabinecie, wciąż z kupą papierkowej roboty na biurku.

– Muszę cię częściej karać – zaczął się drażnić z dzieckiem, które było praktycznie jego drugim wnukiem. – Wtedy szybciej ubywa mi tych bezużytecznych śmieci z gabinetu.

Naruto pokazał mu język. Był to rzadki akt otwartej dziecinności z jego strony.

– Bardzo zabawne, Jiji. Może chcę być Hokage, ale nie jest mi aż tak śpieszno; papierkową robotę możesz sobie na razie zatrzymać.

– Nawet jeśli zapiszę to w twoich aktach jako misję rangi B?

Uzumaki zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się lisio.

– Przyślę ci codziennie rano pomocników, jeśli każde dwa tygodnie będą liczyły się za jedną misję… i jeśli będziesz mi płacił!

– Ty mały sępie, ty! – roześmiał się Sandaime dobrodusznie czochrając jasne włosy dziecka, po czym w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki, przezywane przez czarodziejów „Iskierkami Zagłady Profesora Dumbledore'a". – Umowa stoi.

Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że tym razem mówił poważnie.

– H-hej! To było nieczyste zagranie! – zaprotestował natychmiast Naruto. – Myślałem, że tylko żartujemy!

– Przykro mi, Naruto-kun. W świecie ninja nie ma czegoś takiego jak „nieczyste zagranie".

– Moja biedna głowa! – chwycił się za wspomnianą część ciała Uzumaki. – Jak ja zachowam równowagę psychiczną przy takiej ilości biurokracji? Jesteś bezlitosny, Jiji!

Rozbawiony Sarutobi jedynie poczochrał mu znowu włosy w odpowiedzi, spoglądając z nostalgią na powoli spowijany ciemnością Monument Hokage i uśmiechając się lekko.


	4. Rozdział 3

ZAPIECZĘTOWANI

_Determinacja Kunoichi_

Mieszkanie Naruto było bardziej luksusowe, niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać, spoglądając na odrapany budynek z zewnątrz. Były to dwa połączone ze sobą apartamenty (Naturo mógł rozgościć się bez przeszkód w sąsiednim, bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby wynająć siedzibę tak blisko domu jinchuuriki?), wyposażone dość specyficznie i odpowiednio zabezpieczone przed złodziejami.

Chłopiec rzadko miewał gości, co oszczędzało mu dotąd wielu niewygodnych pytań. Na przykład: dlaczego na wewnętrznej stronie drzwi są wyryte w kręgu te dziwne znaki? Albo: po co ci kryształowa kula? Czy coś w stylu: do czego służy ta dziwaczna, srebrna rzecz, która dymi nieprzerwanie?

Bo, szczerze mówiąc, apartament Naruto przypominał trochę kryjówkę szamana i laboratorium szalonego naukowca w jednym. Była to taka mała jaskinia pełna magii w świecie shinobi. Uzumaki robił co tylko mógł, aby zrekonstruować według wskazówek Hermiony niektóre delikatne przyrządy Dumbledore'a. Miał również myślodsiewnię, choć aby jego „rodzeństwo" mogło ją dla niego zrobić, musiał oddać im parokrotnie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Podobnie było w przypadku wielkiej mapy Konohy na ścianie, która na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała zupełnie normalnie (może poza faktem, że były tam detale, których nie powinien znać nikt poza Hokage…). Dopiero specjalny kod uaktywniał dodatkowe zaklęcia szukające i identyfikujące. Do zdobycia kryształowej kuli zainspirowała go wszystkowidząca zabawka Sandaime. Naruto próbował stworzyć zaklęcie które pozwoliłoby mu podglądać mieszkańców Konohy, jednak dotąd nie udało mu się to i szklany glob chwilowo zbierał jedynie kurz.

Krótko mówiąc, było tu pełno rzeczy, których inni nie powinni widzieć.

Dlatego Naruto wpadł w prawdziwą panikę tego szczególnego ranka, kiedy ktoś niespodziewanie zapukał do jego drzwi.

– Naruto? Jesteś tam?

_Sakura. Do diabła!_

Chłopiec nie spał już od dawna, czytając pożyczoną z biblioteki książkę o fuuinjutsu, więc zerwał się z łóżka i szybko zaczął chować wszystkie dekonspirujące rzeczy. Wspomnienia z myślodsiewni wróciły do jego głowy i miska mogła teraz ujść za ozdobę. Wszystko co się ruszało, dymiło czy świeciło zostało potraktowane brutalnym _Finite Incantatum_. Mapa Konohy wyblakła i zniknęła, pozostawiając czysty papier który się złożył i zwinął, dzięki czemu można było go wsadzić pod łóżko.

Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś tu wszedł pod nieobecność Naruto, lub próbowałby się włamać z wrogimi intencjami, powitałyby go odpowiednie zaklęcia antymugolskie i ukrywające. Niestety, Naruto był w apartamencie, a Sakura nie wyglądała na sekretnego zabójcę. Panna różowe-włosy, agentka wrogiej wioski? Sama myśl prowokowała do śmiechu.

Sakura zapukała jeszcze raz, bardziej donośnie.

– Naruto?

– Zaraz otwieram! – odpowiedział głośno, rzucając zaklęcie niewidzialności na parę rzeczy (oby Sakura nie nadziała się na nie przypadkiem) i chowając w specjalnym schowku pod podłogą kilka magicznych zabawek. Dopiero wówczas ośmielił się otworzyć drzwi i przywitać się niewinnie: – Hej. O co chodzi?

– Mogę wejść do środka? – zapytała nieśmiało Sakura.

– Um, jasne… – Naruto odsunął się nieco i wpuścił ją do mieszkania.

Z początku nie mógł się domyślić, co robiła tu dziewczyna. Wątpił, żeby było to coś związanego z drużyną; mieli dzisiaj dzień wolny, bo wczoraj nagle okazało się, że Kakashi jest potrzebny na jakiejś misji wysokiej klasy. Ich sensei mógł wrócić już jutro, lub dopiero za parę dni i przez ten czas członkowie Drużyny Siedem mogli robić, co im się żywnie podoba.

Dla Naruto znaczyło to, że jego klony spędzały w Wieży Hokage nie tylko rana, ale _cały cholerny dzień_. Gdyby nie Kyuubi i regenerujące właściwości czakry lisa, chłopiec zwariowałby od migreny.

Sakura, rzecz jasna, od razu zaczęła się rozglądać wokoło z ciekawością. Jej oczy zatrzymały się na srebrnych przyrządach, które sprawiały teraz wrażenie jakiś ekstrawaganckich ozdóbek. Spojrzała dziwnie na runy na drzwiach (utrzymujące w miejscu zaklęcia ochronne), zapewne zastanawiając się, czy Naruto należy do jakiejś sekty, czy też tylko lubi się wygłupiać. Widząc podobne znaki na kamiennej misie stojącej na stoliku w kącie uniosła leciutko brwi. Ale przede wszystkim jej uwagę przyciągnęła szklana kula, zajmująca honorowe miejsce na środku okrągłego stołu w pokoju dziennym.

– Po co ci to? – zapytała. Nigdy życiu by się nie domyśliła, że Naruto Uzumaki lubi takie… babskie ozdóbki. Albo że wierzy we wróżby.

Naruto, widząc z jaką podejrzliwością obserwuje jego nieudany eksperyment, przybrał poważną minę i gestem zaprosił ją do zajęcia miejsca przy wspomnianym stole. Następnie zaciągnął zasłony w oknie i sam zajął krzesło tuż naprzeciwko niej.

Sakura nagle pomyślała, że być może powinna dziś po prostu zostać w domu…

– To jest kryształowa kula – ogłosił Naruto takim tonem, jakby zdradzał jej niezwykły sekret.

– No tak, tego się domyśliłam – przytaknęła niepewnie dziewczyna, obserwując go podejrzliwie. Matka zawsze jej powtarzała, żeby się nie zadawać z blondynem, choć nigdy nie wyjaśniała dlaczego. Sakura zastanowiła się, czy właśnie ma się dowiedzieć, z jakiego powodu jej rodzice tak się obawiali Uzumakiego.

– Sakura-san – kontynuował śmiertelnie poważnym tonem blondyn. – Ta kula jest źródłem mojej wiedzy i najcenniejszą rzeczą, którą posiadam. Ona pokazuje przeszłość… teraźniejszość… a nawet przyszłość.

O mało nie parsknął histerycznym śmiechem, widząc pełną napięcia i podekscytowania minę Haruno. Dla efektu przysunął kulę do siebie i zbliżył do niej dłonie, jakby chcąc naładować przejrzysty glob nieznaną nikomu tajemniczą mocą. Zmrużył również oczy i wbił spojrzenie w gładką powierzchnię szkła.

– Spójmy w otchłań oceanu wiedzy, Sakura-san… Dzięki tej kuli wiem dosłownie wszystko, nawet najskrytsze myśli i pragnienia innych ludzi. Wiem, że przyszłaś tu, aby poprosić mnie o przysługę oraz radę. Chcesz stać się silniejsza, nieprawdaż?

Nie musiał nawet używać legilimencji do zgadnięcia tego faktu. Sakurę dręczyło to od dawna, a wszystkie jej myśli nieustannie widoczne były w jej oczach i wyrazie twarzy. Jednakże jego małe przedstawienie zrobiło piorunujące wrażenie na kunoichi. Haruno zbladła, wpatrując się w Naruto wielkimi jak spodki oczyma.

– J-jak… – zaczęła dukać, jednakże nie była w stanie dokończyć.

Uzumaki, pomimo swojego na pozór leniwego i obojętnego sposobu bycia po prostu _kochał_ robić żarty. Odziedziczył to po swojej matce. Ileż to razy Sandaime klął siarczyście, znajdując w swoich szatach proszek wywołujący swędzenie? Jak wiele czasu Iruka spędził, szukając dowodów na to, że właśnie nie kto inny jak Naruto zawsze podkładał w pokoju nauczycielskim śmierdzące bomby? Czyż członkowie Rady Wioski nie drżeli ze strachu na wspomnienie Niewymownych Rzeczy, które przydarzyły im się w ich własnych domach? Biorąc po uwagę, jaki chaos blondyn był w stanie wywołać, Sakura miała naprawdę wiele szczęścia. Chłopak zamierzał ją jedynie nieco nastraszyć i namieszać odrobinę w tej jej różowej główce.

_Nie byłoby też źle, gdyby Haruno nabrała do mnie trochę więcej respektu…_ – dodał w myślach młody shinobi.

Naruto wykonał kilka „tajemniczych" ruchów nad przeźroczystym globem i wbił w niego wzrok. Przez długie chwile trwała idealna cisza. Sakura również wielkimi oczyma obserwowała rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę, podczas gdy blondyn wpatrywał się intensywnie w nudną mgiełkę wypełniającą wnętrze kuli. Dziewczyna drżała lekko z niepokoju i ekscytacji jednocześnie. Z jakiegoś powodu była w stanie uwierzyć, że to Naruto, z wszystkich ludzi, mógłby mieć takie… moce.

Prawdą było, że Sakura przyszła zasięgnąć u niego rady. Poprosiła nawet dyskretnie Kakashiego, aby dał jej adres Uzumakiego. Kunoichi od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała prawdziwe zdolności Naruto, czuła się w Drużynie Siedem jak piąte koło u wozu. Sasuke i Kakashi byli geniuszami, którzy zostali wychowani w bardzo podobny sposób i rozumieli się na jakimś poziomie. Najgorszy uczeń w klasie niespodziewanie okazał się nieoszlifowanym diamentem, z którego jubiler zaczyna wydobywać naturalny blask. Blondyn co chwila zaskakiwał ich swoją przenikliwością, talentem albo niestandardowym podejściem do życia. Bycie w pobliżu niego gwarantowało, że wydarzy się coś zajmującego. Naruto po prostu nie dawał żadnych szans nudzie. Nawet misje klasy D potrafił zmienić w interesujące zadania.

Sasuke po kilku dniach ponurego milczenia zdawał się pogodzić z faktem, że jego kolega przestał pasować do kategorii „idiota" i dwaj chłopcy zaczęli ze sobą konkurować we niemalże wszystkim, rozszerzając swoje horyzonty w zastraszającym tempie. Kakashi-sensei zdawał się uważać uczenie tej dwójki za kwintesencję przyjemności.

Sakura była równie błyskotliwa, ale czuła, że nie nadąża za tempem chłopaków w innych dziedzinach. Była taką szarą myszką, obciążeniem dla całej drużyny. Pomimo jej kontroli czakry i inteligencji, ograniczała ją oczywiście mała siła fizyczna i prawie nieistniejąca wytrzymałość, nie wspominając o starych kompleksach, które znów wytknęły brzydkie łby z swoich kryjówek. Sakura potrafiła być głośna, uparta i agresywna. Owszem. Tylko rzecz w tym, że zadziwiająco łatwo było uderzyć leniwego głupka, który nie kłopotał się nawet z uniknięciem jej pięści. Teraz okazało się, że leniwy głupek paruje jej wszystkie ciosy, oddaje dwa razy mocniej i – co najważniejsze – nie jest już leniwym głupkiem. Dziewczyna coraz częściej myślała, że Ino albo Hinata poradziłyby sobie na jej miejscu dużo lepiej.

Ale była też część Sakury, która nie zgadzała się na skapitulowanie bez walki. Część, która wiedziała, że już sporo osiągnęła i może osiągnąć jeszcze więcej. Część, która tego ranka zacisnęła pięści oraz postanowiła wyciągnąć z Naruto (siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba! Shannaro!), jakiego dopalacza użył, aby zmienić się z brzydkiego kaczątka w pełnego gracji łabędzia tak nagle i szybko.

Wewnętrzna Sakura nigdy nie ukrywała swoich uczuć i nie pozwalała nikomu stać na jej drodze.

Tymczasem blondyn uniósł oczy i spojrzał na nią z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Sakura… muszę najpierw zadać ci bardzo ważne pytanie… – obwieścił tajemniczo, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

Haruno pochyliła się odrobinę do przodu, chcąc usłyszeć co jej kolega ma do powiedzenia.

– Co sądzisz o moim genjutsu?! – zapytał Naruto entuzjastycznie, a mistyczna atmosfera prysła jak bańka mydlana.

Sakura nagle ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że okno wciąż jest odsłonięte, kula wydaje się najzwyklejsza na świecie, a Uzumaki szczerzy się z nieznośną bezczelnością (Wewnętrzna Sakura miała wielką ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z gęby. Rekompensowała sobie brak wpływu na świat zewnętrzny, rozrywając na strzępy małą figurkę podejrzanie przypominającą blondyna).

– To było genjutsu? Jak to! Nic nie zauważyłam! Kiedy wykonałeś pieczęcie? – zaatakowała pytaniami dziewczyna, zawstydzona, że dała się nabrać na tą sztuczkę.

– Kiedy odwróciłaś się do mnie placami – chłopak skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przybrał pozę pełną wyraźnego samozadowolenia. Iluzja posłużyła też jako przykrywka dla klonów, które wyniosły kilka magicznych przedmiotów o których wcześniej zapomniał. Zauważywszy niedowierzanie Sakury, dodał: – Nie czuj się źle. Kakashi-sensei też dał się na to nabrać podczas testu i nic nie zauważył, choć obserwował mnie bez przerwy.

Nagle coś delikatnie zabrzęczało; Haruno zerknęła przez ramię i ujrzała, jak klon gospodarza odchyla wiszące w przejściu do następnego pomieszczenia paciorki (jeszcze więcej babskich ozdóbek… Sakura gotowa była pomyśleć, że mieszkanie Naruto urządzała jakaś tajemnicza przyjaciółka blondyna, o której nikt nic nie wie, i wcale nie byłaby daleko od prawdy). Musiała to być kuchnia, ponieważ _Kage Bunshin_ niósł w rękach kubki z herbatą.

– Herbaty? Albo może preferujesz kawę? – zapytał klon, odrobinę zaskakując dziewczynę. Sakura jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, aby ktoś używał _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ w ten sposób; nie podejrzewała nawet, że klony są w stanie rozmawiać. – Czy chciałabyś także coś do zjedzenia?

Haruno zaniemówiła na sekundę.

Oryginalny Naruto obserwował reakcję swojego gościa z niejakim rozbawieniem.

– _Kage Bunshina_ możesz traktować jak mnie samego – wyjaśnił. Sakura spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, zawsze chętna do zdobycia nowej wiedzy. – Są materialne i myślą niemalże dokładnie w ten sam sposób co ja, choć niekiedy przejawiają się w nich silnie jakieś wybrane aspekty mojej osobowości. Do tego otrzymuję ich wspomnienia, kiedy zostaną zniszczone. Są idealnymi szpiegami… oraz wspaniałą pomocą domową, rzecz jasna.

_Kage Bunshin_, który wciąż sterczał przy milczącej Sakurze, skrzywił się.

– Puszysz się jak paw, Szefie – stwierdził zgryźliwie. – Tylko uważaj, bo ktoś w końcu ci powyrywa te piękne pióreczka.

Naruto poczuł się odrobinę zirytowany tym słownym prztyczkiem w nos (ten klon musiał mieć sarkastyczne poczucie humoru w trochę zbyt dużym stężeniu), ale ukrył to zręcznie, roześmiawszy się głośno w odpowiedzi.

– Przynieś kanapki – polecił następnie kopii, a ta opuściła pokój z wyraźną niechęcią.

– Dziwne… – skomentowała Sakura, zauważywszy, że klon i oryginał zachowują się jak dwaj inni ludzie, choć w gruncie rzeczy byli jednym człowiekiem. – Czy nie rozmawiasz, teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, z samym sobą?

Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami.

– To musiała w takim razie być samokrytyka – zażartował, sięgając po swój kubek.

Dziewczyna obserwowała go przez chwilę, po czym sama wysączyła łyk napoju. Pomimo wielu spędzonych wspólnie dni, wciąż nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak traktować Naruto.

Cała ich drużyna w ogóle była dziwna. Sakura posunęłaby się do stwierdzenia, że nieco się zawiodła. Nie, żeby nie byli w stanie wypełnić swoich obowiązków, broń Kami. Po prostu… czegoś wciąż brakowało. Z chłopakami współpracowało się bardzo przyjemnie i profesjonalnie; obaj zawsze rzetelnie wypełniali własną część zadania. Ale kiedy misja dobiegała końca i Kakashi-sensei nie planował żadnego wspólnego treningu, wszyscy troje rozchodzili się we własne strony. Zero wypadów w trójkę na lunch albo obiad, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Ich znajomość nie pogłębiła się ani odrobinę od czasu, gdy przedstawili się sobie na dachu Akademii. Sakura oczywiście nie omieszkała wytknąć Ino przy każdej okazji, że to _ona,_ a nie blondynka spędza czas z Sasuke, ale było to tylko bezczelnym blefem.

Miała tyle samo kontaktu z Sasuke, co siedząc obok niego w Akademii. To znaczy nic.

Zniecierpliwiony ciszą Naruto już miał rozpocząć rozmowę, kiedy wtrąciła się Hermiona-neesan.

– Pozwól załatwić mi tą sprawę, braciszku – poprosiła.

_Hm?_ – zdumiał się Naruto. – _Co zamierzasz zrobić?_

– To co powiedziałam, Naru. Wiem, że nie chcesz pogrążać się w filozoficznych czy też terapeutycznych pogawędkach z Sakurą. A dziewczyna potrzebuje rozmowy z kimś, kto ją wesprze, więc na razie patrz, jak robi to mistrzyni.

_To właściwie _moje_ życie, neesan_ – przypomniał jej chłopak. Nie protestował jednak zbyt mocno, wiedząc, że jego lokatorzy tęsknią za zewnętrznym światem, za niezależnością i posiadaniem własnego ciała. Parę minut to nic wielkiego, szczególnie jeśli oszczędzi mu to konieczności wysłuchania och-jakże-istotnych zwierzeń jego koleżanki. – _A Sakura może zauważyć coś podejrzanego. Ale, skoro nalegasz…_

Przymknął oczy i rozluźnił się całkowicie, czując, jak Hermiona delikatnie przejmuje kontrolę. Nie można było tego teraz zauważyć, ale jego tęczówki przybrały powoli brązowy kolor. Gdyby ktoś mógł zobaczyć jego aurę magiczną i system czakry, również ujrzałby jak oba układy powoli się zmieniają. Aura magiczna (której nie powinno się mylić ze zwykłą aurą wszystkich żywych stworzeń!) była u każdego zwykłego człowieka fioletowa, ale mogła mieć inne odcienie tej barwy (osoby płci żeńskiej zwykle miały jaśniejszą aurę, a przedstawiciele płci męskiej ciemniejszą, choć zdarzały się wyjątki). A chociaż ludzka czakra zawsze miała kolor niebieski, ktoś z Byakuaganem lub Sharinganem mógł zauważyć, jak dobrze dana osoba kontroluję tą energią i jak ma jej dużo. I każdy, kto potrafił „wyczuwać" czakrę zwykle bardzo szybko rozróżniał kobietę od mężczyzny.

Nie trzeba chyba przypominać, że czakra Hermiony była zdecydowanie kobieca.

Czarownica potrafiła szybko skorygować fizyczną manifestację zmiany „właściciela" ciała (wspomnianą zmianę koloru oczu) za pomocą swoich zdolności metamorfomagicznych, ale nie mogła ukryć swojej obecności całkowicie. Gdyby przejęła kontrolę na polu walki, wróg mógłby nagle stwierdzić z zaskoczeniem, że stojący przed nim chłopak jest kobietą. Mogło się to wydawać śmieszne, lecz gorzej byłoby, gdyby na czymś takim przyłapał Naruto jounin z Konohy. Jak wyjaśnić Hokage, że „tak, mam w swojej głowie jedną kobietę, czarownicę do tego, i od czasu do czasu użyczam jej swojego ciała"?

Dlatego Złota Trójca powinna być po prostu wdzięczna losowi za to, że Sakura nie potrafi jeszcze wyczuwać czakry, nie posiada Sharinganu ani Byakuganu i jest jeszcze za bardzo niedoświadczoną kunoichi aby wyrobić sobie paranoję oraz manię prześladowczą.

Do pokoju akurat wszedł _Kage Bunshin_ z przekąską, zwracając na siebie uwagę głośnymi narzekaniami, więc Sakura przegapiła tą „zamianę miejsc". Jednakże nawet pomimo tego najinteligentniejsza kunoichi z tegorocznej klasy nie mogła nie zauważyć faktu, że coś w Naruto nagle się zmieniło, kiedy spojrzała z powrotem na oryginał. Haruno zmarszczyła leciutko brwi, zauważywszy, że chłopak przyjął nagle inną pozycję – skrzyżował nogi i położył dłonie na kolanie, jednocześnie prostując się nieco. I to coś dziwnego, coś intrygującego i obcego w jego oczach…

– A więc o czym dokładnie chciałaś porozmawiać?

Wbrew swoim wcześniejszym obawom, Sakura poczuła, że może zaufać Naruto. W końcu powinni zacząć ze sobą _naprawdę_ współpracować… a jaki istnieje lepszy sposób na porozumienie się między sobą, niż szczera rozmowa?

Panna Granger, najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia, uśmiechnęła się wewnętrznie. Ach, cuda magicznej sugestii…

*

Ich małe rendez-vous przekształciło się w sesję treningową. Hermiona nie zmierzała przecież załatwiać za Naruto _wszystkiego_; po prostu delikatnie naciągnęła Sakurę na zwierzenia i później oddała kontrolę chłopakowi. W ogóle nie rozmawiałaby z Haruno, gdyby nie fakt, że ona, Harry i Ron obejrzeli jej wspomnienia i byli świadomi, że dziewczyna ma dużo kompleksów. Trzeba było ważyć słowa, kiedy się z nią mówiło, ponieważ Sakura – jak większość kobiet – doszukiwała się w każdym wyrazie ukrytego znaczenia… a Naruto wciąż jeszcze czasami potrafił palnąć towarzyską gafę rozmiarów smoka walijskiego. Jego „rodzeństwo" uważało, że dobre kontakty pomiędzy członkami Drużyny Siedem to witalna sprawa, która może usprawiedliwić ich drobną interwencję.

Instynkty czarownicy okazały się słuszne, jak zwykle. Odkryli, że Sakura może być nieocenioną pomocą w zbudowaniu solidnej więzi pomiędzy członkami Drużyny Siedem, na czym tak zależało trójce przybyszy z innego świata. Dobrze będzie mieć ją „rozpracowaną", zanim zaczną „Operację Sharingan".

– Sasuke będzie nie lada wyzwaniem – zauważył Ron.

Trójka czarodziejów odbywała miedzy sobą małą naradę, podczas gdy Naruto był zajęty uczeniem Sakury wspinania się po drzewach bez użycia rąk.

– Jego wspomnienia z tamtej nocy są okropne – mruknął Harry. – A potem poprawa jest minimalna. Kto by pomyślał, że dzieciak jest takim wrakiem psychicznym?

Hermiona przewróciła oczyma.

– JA bym pomyślała – przypomniała im z zirytowaniem, opierając ręce na biodrach i spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół z góry. – Jeśli jeszcze pamiętacie, to zauważyłam to praktycznie tuż po Masakrze. Wtedy jednak mieliśmy bardziej naglące własne problemy, przede wszystkim edukację Naruto. I, oczywiście, to zaniedbanie wróciło i ugryzło nas w tyłek…

– Zupełnie jak nieodrobiona praca z eliksirów dla Starego Nietoperza – wtrącił Ron sarkastycznie. Harry prychnął, rozbawiony.

Ich przyjaciółka posłała im karcące spojrzenie.

– …bo, oczywiście, Sasuke po prostu _musiał_ zostać członkiem tej samej drużyny, co Naru. To było do przewidzenia – zakończyła kwaśno.

– Wiesz, że to nie nasza wina, Hermiono. Nie jesteśmy wolontariuszami i nie prowadzimy żadnego Biura Pomocy Psychologicznej – rzekł Potter spokojnie po chwili ponurej ciszy, jaka zapadła. – Szczerze mówiąc, to powinniśmy się wylegiwać w raju po drugiej stronie zasłony, a nie mieszać się w sprawy jakiegoś zwariowanego, alternatywnego wszechświata. Naruto to jedyna osoba w tej rzeczywistości, której jesteśmy coś winni. Nie powinniśmy przejmować się zbytnio losem innych ani na siłę naprowadzać ich na dobrą drogę. Fakt, że to robimy, to wynik jedynie naszej dobrej woli.

Harry potrafił być czasami najbardziej dojrzałym z ich wszystkich. Choć to Hermiona była najmądrzejsza i miała najwięcej zdrowego rozsądku, a Ron potrafił doskonale planować z wyprzedzeniem i chłodno ocenić sytuację (oklumencja pozwalała mu ujarzmić złość, kiedy się _naprawdę_ starał), to właśnie Potter był złotym środkiem, połączeniem tych wszystkich cech w odpowiednich proporcjach. Pomagał, ale nie uszczęśliwiał nikogo na siłę – jak Hermiona ze swoją niesławną W.E.S.Z. – i potrafił zachować dystans, jednocześnie wiedząc, kiedy wkroczyć do akcji – w przeciwieństwie do Rona, który nawet z całym treningiem w sztukach umysłu potrafił wciąż być w gorącej wodzie kąpany.

Lecz wciąż pozostało w nim coś z tego Kompleksu Wojennego Zbawiciela. Kiedy widział dziewicę (metaforyczną, rzecz jasna) w potrzebie, trudno było mu nie chwycić za miecz i pośpieszyć jej na ratunek. Ale _tylko_ wtedy, kiedy wołała o pomoc.

– Taa, poza tym nasze pole manewru jest raczej ograniczone – dodał Ron. – Nie mamy nawet własnych ciał.

– Wiem, wiem – burknęła Hermiona.

Po chwili milczenia wszyscy troje skierowali wzroku ku myślodsiewni Hermiony. Bił z niej srebrny blask kotłujących się tam wspomnień Uchihy. Sam widok wywołał u czarodziejów poczucie winy.

– Dzieciak nie miał łatwego życia.

– Ten Itachi to prawdziwy… (BIIIP!)

Weasley użył epitetu, którego nie dorobił się nawet Severus Snape ani żaden ze śmierciożerców za ich poprzedniego życia.

– RON! Jeśli Naru cię usłyszał!…

Rudzielec schował głowę w ramiona, przywodząc na myśl skarconego szczeniaka z podkulonym ogonem, i znów zapadła ciężka cisza. Złota Trójca usilnie starała się wmówić sobie samym, że to_ nie była ich cholerna sprawa._

Nie trwało to długo. Byli z góry skazani na kapitulację. Czuli się trochę współwinni za cierpienie dziecka; mogli przecież kazać Naruto zaprzyjaźnić się z nim i jakoś mu pomóc przebrnąć przez najgorsze chwile. Każde z nich znało ból po stracie kogoś bliskiego… a to, przez co przeszedł Sasuke, było prawdziwym piekłem. Teraz, gdy wiedzieli wszystko co do najmniejszego szczegółu, nie mogli już go tak zostawić, nie byli w stanie bezczynnie patrzeć, jak chłopak się stacza. Uchiha nie różnił się ani odrobinę od tych wszystkich sierot pozbawionych rodzin przez śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. A jeśli pomyśleć, że sprawcą zbrodni był jego własny brat, którego zawsze podziwiał i starał się naśladować… Nic dziwnego, że biedak zupełnie stracił grunt pod nogami.

Nie było nieuzasadnioną obawą, że dzieciak odstawi powtórkę historii Petera Pettigrew, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół i bardzo tego później żałował, bo kiedy w końcu znudził się Voldemortowi, ten go zabił. A Złota Trójca wiedziała, że jeśli Uchiha podporządkuje swoje życie zemście, to potem nie będzie w stanie funkcjonować bez niej. I dowie się o tym dopiero, kiedy Itachi będzie martwy.

Praktycznie ta sama sytuacja. Sasuke, shinobi Konohagakure no Sato („Jasnej Strony") przestawał zważać na interesy wioski oraz rady Hokage (który był niczym tutejszy Albus Dumbledore). W efekcie pochłania go jego osobista krucjata („Ciemna Strona") i po jakimś czasie kończy martwy (ten sam efekt ma _Avada Kedavra_ z rąk Voldemorta).

Uchiha był też niestety niebezpieczeństwem dla całej Konohy. Jeśli na horyzoncie pojawi się jakiś dosłowny „Voldemort", na przykład szpieg z innej wioski i zacznie kusić dzieciaka z pozoru lepszą ofertą…

Nie musieli kończyć tej myśli. Widzieli, jak to się działo. Było tylu ludzi, którzy mogli wziąć różdżki w dłoń i stawić czoło śmierciożercom, a tak wielu z nich wolało ukryć się we własnych domach albo ugiąć pod groźbami popleczników Riddle'a. Dwa lata po rozpoczęciu wojny Zakon Feniksa był już małą garstką ludzi, bo niektórzy woleli się po prostu wycofać. Wybrali „bardziej atrakcyjną" ofertę, która jednak nie zmieniała sytuacji i nie gwarantowała niczego.

– No dobra – Harry pierwszy podszedł do myślodsiewni i spojrzał w nią. – To jak zabierzemy się do uspołecznienia naszego delikwenta?

Hermiona szybko dołączyła do swojego przyjaciela przy kamiennej misie i pogrążyła się w wykładzie na temat sposobów, dzięki którym Naruto mógłby zdobyć zaufanie Sasuke. Od czasu do czasu trącała różdżką srebrną substancję w misie i przywoływała na powierzchnię jakieś wspomnienie chłopca, które mogło uzasadnić jej hipotezy.

Tylko Ron pozostał na fotelu, pogrążony w myślach.

_Ten Uchiha Itachi…_ – rozważał cicho rudzielec. – _Gdy patrzę na jego gębę, mam wrażenie, jakbym widział pionka wykonującego ruchy wieży… Jego zachowanie wygląda tak cholernie ŹLE. To człowiek szalony, bez wątpienia. Ale skoro widziałem, jak szaleństwo Voldemorta poprowadziło do jego upadku, to dlaczego obłęd Itachiego przyprawia mnie o dreszcze? Czyżby coś nam umknęło?…_

W końcu Weasley potrząsnął głową i postanowił zająć się tą sprawą kiedyś indziej. Przecież Itachiego tu nie było i na razie nie musieli się nim zajmować. Przy odrobinie szczęścia drań wyświadczy im przysługę – pośliźnie się na kostce mydła i rozwali głowę o coś bardzo ostrego.

Pokryliby nawet koszty pogrzebu.

Naruto tymczasem „na zewnątrz" obserwował Sakurę przez półprzymknięte oczy. Dziewczyna miała genialną kontrolę czakry i opanowała ćwiczenie natychmiast. Gorzej było z utrzymaniem się na drzewie. Uzumaki nie mógł pojąć, jak można tak zaniedbać swoją czakrę! Zupełnie jakby Haruno postanowiła się zadowolić jedynie minimum, co niestety sprawiało, że będzie bezużyteczna w prawdziwej walce!

Choć może nie powinien być aż tak surowy. Sam miał naturalnie duże rezerwy, o których powiększanie nigdy nie musiał się specjalnie starać. A trenującą nieopodal kunoichi ledwie co wypuszczono z Akademii.

Słyszał wyraźnie ciężkie dyszenie Sakury, kiedy jego koleżanka zaciekle walczyła, aby dotrzeć po raz kolejny do czubka drzewa. Zadziwiająca determinacja, jak na kogoś o reputacji fanki. On sam bezczelnie wylegiwał się u stóp innego drzewa, otoczony zwojami które powinien czytać, i rozkoszował się ciepłem popołudniowego słońca na twarzy. Gdzieś w tle rozległ się brzdęk katany uderzającej w katanę; najwyraźniej nie tylko oni zapuścili się w najbardziej odległe od wioski pola treningowe.

Naruto zastanowił się przez chwilę, co robią Kakashi i Sasuke. Ich sensei prawdopodobnie wciąż był na misji, albo wracał już do Konohy. Sasuke zapewne zajmował dokładnie tym samym, co dwójka innych członków jego drużyny, treningiem. Nic ciekawego… Znudzony Uzumaki ziewnął szeroko i po chwili namysłu postanowił sięgnąć po jedną ze swoich ulubionych książek, aby zająć się lekturą. Nosił ją przy sobie przez większość czasu, schowaną w niewielkiej torbie przytwierdzonej do pasa.

Okładka była zupełnie czarna, bez żadnego tytułu. Sama książka nie należała do cienkich, ale na pierwszy rzut oka przypominała jedynie niewinny dziennik. Było na niej też delikatne zaklęcie, pierwotnie antymugolskie, zmodyfikowane aby zapobiec zwracaniu na wolumin uwagi kogokolwiek poza właścicielem. Zawartość w końcu była bardzo ważna, i to nie tylko dla Naruto.

Książka Bingo, najnowsza edycja w wersji Konohy.

Naruto przekartkował ją, dopóki nie dotarł do samego końca. Nie interesowały go chwilowo nowe gwiazdy świata ninja – jeśli w ogóle pojawiły się jakieś – ale sekcja nukeninów, którą sprawdzał regularnie co roku.

I jak zwykle, znalazł dokładnie to samo, co zawsze.

Dwa ostatnie, „zaszczytne" miejsca okupowali Uchiha Itachi i Orochimaru, najgroźniejsi nukenini z Konohagakure no Sato. W ich profilach nie zmieniło się ani słowo od lat. Brat Sasuke spoglądał z starej fotografii na czytelnika beznamiętnie, nie zdradzając niczego, jeszcze wciąż z hitai-ate Konohy na czole i w ubraniu członka ANBU. Naruto poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, spoglądając na podsumowanie licznych umiejętności osławionego mordercy. Genin w wieku siedmiu lat, chuunin – dziesięciu, kapitan ANBU – trzynastu. Geniusz w niemalże każdej dziedzinie związanej z życiem shinobi. Wszystkie misje zakończone sukcesem. A potem… Masakra. Itachi był wtedy zaledwie dzieciakiem, a pozbył się wszystkich swoich krewnych, posiadaczy potężnego Sharinganu, w przeciągu jednej nocy i nikt tego nie zauważył.

Ludzie często mówili, że im wyżej się znajdujesz, tym gorszy i bardziej bolesny jest upadek. Było w tym niewątpliwie coś więcej niż tylko ziarnko prawdy.

Uzumaki wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na stronę obok. Widząc wężowatą gębę Orochimaru, poczuł głównie niesmak. Zdrajca bardzo przypominał mu Lorda Voldemorta, o którym opowiadali niekiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Ta sama biała skóra, to samo okrucieństwo czające się w pionowych źrenicach, ten mroczny geniusz, ta determinacja, żeby osiągnąć nieosiągalne… Ci dwaj byli zbyt podobni do siebie, aby Naruto i jego rodzeństwo mogli spać spokojnie (choć nukenin przynajmniej nie był ohydnie łysy, trzeba było przyznać). Niejednokrotnie Złota Trójca rozważała, czy dusza Voldemorta również nie znalazła się jakimś cudem w tym świecie, jednak szanse na to były bardzo małe. Oni dostali się tu już po śmierci czarnoksiężnika. Ta… dziwna _zbieżność_ musiała być zupełnie przypadkowa, co nie znaczyło, że niegodna uwagi.

Może po prostu każdy wszechświat i każdy wymiar potrzebował jednego genialnego, wężowatego, wrednego czarnego charakteru dla równowagi czy jakiegoś podobnego filozoficznego nonsensu…

– GYAAAH!

Naruto drgnął (zwalczając pokusę, aby sięgnąć lewą ręką po kunai, a prawą rzucić zaklęcie), niespodziewanie wyrwany z swoich myśli i zobaczył jak Sakura na poły zbiegła, a na poły spadła z drzewa.

Najwidoczniej skończyła się jej czakra i pani Grawitacja upomniała się o swoje prawa.

Uzumaki westchnął i podniósł się z ziemi, po czym podszedł do wyczerpanej Sakury. Kunoichi po prostu położyła się na trawie z zamkniętymi oczyma, oddychając głęboko.

– Jedenaście razy – podsumował chłopak. – Nie jest źle, ale może być lepiej. Ćwicz codziennie, jasne? I staraj się za każdym razem wspiąć na drzewo chociaż o jeden raz więcej.

– Mhm – mruknęła półprzytomnie Haruno.

Naruto postał nad nią jeszcze przez chwilę, niepewny, co teraz robić. W końcu podrapał się w tył głowy i spytał:

– Dojdziesz sama do domu?

– Mhm…

Pomimo tego niewyraźnego potwierdzenia, Sakura sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która właśnie odpływa w krainę snów.

– Sakura, czy Sasuke ma naturalnie różowe włosy?

– Mhm…

Ok., to wszystko wyjaśniało. Dziewczyna totalnie nie wiedziała, co się wokoło dzieje.

– Odprowadź ją – poleciła mu zdecydowanie Hermiona. – Zachoruje na sto procent, jeśli zostanie tutaj na noc. A wierz mi, z własnej woli to się ona nie ruszy.

_Dobra, dobra, właśnie widzę_ – odrzekł Naruto swojej neesan poirytowanym tonem i złożywszy pieczęć, przywołał jednego _Kage Bunshina_, który pomógł mu podnieść dziewczynę.

Sakura okazała się na tyle lekka, że nawet ktoś tak niewielkiej postury jak Naruto mógł ją bez problemu nieść w pojedynkę. Nie, żeby Uzumaki był mały, po prostu… pewnie zacznie rosnąć później! Tak, dokładnie tak! Na sto procent!

Czarodzieje przewrócili oczyma, ale nie rzekli ani słowa. Wzrost był bardzo czułym punktem dla ich braciszka.

Naruto czuł się niezwykle głupio, trzymając dziewczynę w swoich ramionach jak jakiś idiotyczny książę z bajki, więc nie zwlekając dłużej skoczył na najbliższą gałąź i podążył prosto w stronę domu Haruno. Na szczęście poruszał się zbyt szybko, aby cywile mogli go rozpoznać czy zatrzymać. W przeciwnym razie pewnie oskarżono by go o porwanie niewinnej dziewicy jako ofiary do swoich demonicznych rytuałów.

Tym bardziej nie zamierzał ryzykować spotkania z rodzicami swojej koleżanki, kiedy ta była nieprzytomna. Na szczęście Hermiona-neesan jakimś cudem wiedziała, które okno w domu Sakury należy do jej pokoju.

– _Alohomora_ – mruknął Naruto i bezszelestnie wsunął się do środka. Jego czułe uszy wychwyciły dźwięki krzątaniny piętro niżej, dlatego chłopak postanowił darować sobie obejrzenie pomieszczenia. Tym razem.

Uzumaki zatrzasnął za sobą okno innym czarem i rozpłynął się w powietrzu, używając niezawodnego zaklęcia niewidzialności. W przeciwieństwie do genjutsu, ninja nie byli go w stanie poczuć.

_Co mi przypomina… Warto by mieć pelerynę-niewidkę…_

Tymczasem liście na drzewie rosnącym nieopodal pola, gdzie trenowała dwójka geninów, zaszeleściły – pomimo niemalże zupełnego braku wiatru. Po chwili z gęstej korony wytknęła zamaskowana twarz… jedynego i unikalnego Kakashiego Hatake, który wrócił ze swojej misji jeszcze wczesnym rankiem. W jego ręce znajdował się nieodłączny tom z serii Icha Icha.

W końcu musiał się odrobinę zrelaksować i nadrobić zaległości. Podczas tej misji nie miał ani chwili na lekturę.

Natknął się na swoich słodkich uczniów zupełnie przypadkiem. No, może niezupełnie, ale i tak zamierzał znaleźć sobie jakieś zaciszne miejsce do poczytania swojej ukochanej książki, a ta dwójka wybrała do treningu jeden z najrzadziej uczęszczanych zakątków. To, że mógł przypilnować w międzyczasie Naruto i Sakurę było jedynie dodatkowym bonusem. Był naprawdę usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy ujrzał, że Sakura zebrała się na odwagę i pomimo wszystkiego (swojej niechęci, plotek mieszkańców wioski, dezaprobaty rodziców…) postanowiła pójść i poprosić Naruto o pomoc z własnej woli.

Może jednak coś wyrośnie z tej dwójki.

Gdyby jeszcze przyłączył się do nich Sasuke, to Lustrzany Ninja byłby zupełnie usatysfakcjonowany. Ale Kakashi rozumiał, że na to może być jeszcze odrobinę za wcześnie. Uchiha odrzuciłby każde zaproszenie ze strony Sakury, a Naruto nie czułby się zapewne wygodnie w obecności bruneta i nie zaproponowałby mu uczestnictwa w tych małych sesjach za żadne skarby świata.

No cóż, więc teraz Sakura również nauczyła się triku z wykorzystaniem czakry, aby utrzymywać się na pionowych powierzchniach. Naruto znał to od dawna… z czego oczywiście wynikało, że ich mały geniusz został odrobinę z tyłu.

_Och Kami…_ – westchnął w myślach Kakashi. – _To znaczy, że ja będę musiał mu to kiedyś pokazać. Bycie sensei to takie czasochłonne zadanie…_

*

Fuuinjutsu pochłonęło Naruto całkowicie. Zapomniał nawet o tym, że jego szlaban się skończył i zamiast naciągać czarodziejów na dalszy trening magiczny, paprał się specjalnym atramentem do pieczęci radośnie niczym dwuletnie dziecko, które po raz pierwszy odkryło cuda farb plakatowych. Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie mieli nic przeciwko… tak długo, jak był ostrożny z eksperymentowaniem. W końcu po dokonaniu tylu heroicznych czynów (jak uwolnienie ich świata od licznych potworów i pokonanie złego czarnoksiężnika) śmierć podczas domowego wypadku wydawała się raczej… zawstydzająca.

Prosta sztuka pieczętowania różnorakich rzeczy w zwojach przyszła Uzumakiemu z łatwością i wkrótce zaczął się interesować wszelakimi rodzajami eksplodujących notek, które pod wieloma względami były jeszcze prostsze do zrobienia… i o wiele bardziej efektowne. Naruto czuł się wyjątkowo dumny z zmodyfikowanych wersji tej broni. Nie było to nic odkrywczego ani genialnego, ale nieraz się przydawało. Na przykład „notka malująca". Blondyn uwielbiał wspominać, jak podczas pojedynku przylepił jedną na Sasuke. Do końca życia nie zapomni min jego drużyny, kiedy zamiast rozbroić pieczęć, odpalił ją (nie mówiąc nikomu wcześniej, że to NIE jest eksplodująca notka, a różnicę naprawdę trudno było zauważyć). Po sekundzie absolutnego horroru okazało się, że Uchiha jest „tylko" pokryty różową farbą.

Ron niemalże pękł ze śmiechu, ponieważ znał intencje swojego braciszka od samego początku, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele (w końcu znajdowali się w głowie Uzumakiego od kilkunastu lat… mieli czas, aby poznać jego sposób myślenia). Harry nie zdołał ukryć swojego rozbawienia pod dezaprobatą, chociaż desperacko próbował. Hermiona tylko westchnęła z zrezygnowaniem. Wiedziała, że pomimo jej usilnych starań, Naruto już dawno temu przekroczył niewidzialną granicę wyznaczoną przez rozsądek oraz dojrzałość i wstąpił na terytorium należące do nieodpowiedzialności.

Sakura po raz pierwszy od czasu testu na genina była tak wściekła, że zdołała uderzyć Naruto w głowę i posłać go ekspresem na czułe spotkanie z Matką Ziemią. Kakashi po treningu zatrzymał go i zaczął prawić długie kazanie na temat takich wątpliwej jakości żarcików, co okazało się jeszcze gorsze (bo nudne). Ale warto było znieść te drobne niedogodności, choćby dla widoku jaki sobą prezentował Sasuke. Brunet potrzebował paru dni, aby całkowicie pozbyć się pozostałości po farbie, a był tak wściekły, że powinien co najmniej obudzić swój Sharingan.

Naruto wciąż się zastanawiał, kiedy nastąpi nieunikniona zemsta.

Za to dzielenie się tym wynalazkiem z Konohamaru miało o wiele bardziej przykre konsekwencje. Chociaż Uzumaki dał mu tylko jedną notkę, to już następnego dnia musiał cierpieć za swój dobry uczynek. Zirytowany Sandaime, którego broda miała z bardzo „tajemniczego" powodu lekko zielony odcień, zatrzymał specjalnie dla nich misję złapania przeklętego kota z piekła rodem, osławionej Tory.

A blondyn już miał nadzieję, że jego kariera genina minie bez oglądania tego irytującego stworzenia…

Ganiali już za nim dwie godziny, do diabła! Konohamaru wkrótce dostanie porządną (i bolesną) lekcję na temat wpędzania swojego nieoficjalnego szefa w kłopoty!

– _Drętwota_! – syknął Naruto, z irytacji niemalże używając wężomowy.

Czerwony promień minął demonicznego kota o milimetry, już któryś raz z kolei. Tora nastroszyła się i skoczyła w bok, chcąc rzucić się na nowo do szaleńczej ucieczki, ale Naruto był gotowy. Szybko przeciął linkę przywiązaną do gałęzi obok i siatka (leżąca dotąd niewinnie na ziemi, ukryta wśród trawy i liści) została poderwana do góry wraz z Torą w środku.

Kot miauczał i prychał, szarpiąc się w swoim więzieniu, lecz Uzumaki nie zwracał na to uwagi. Napawając się swoim zwycięstwem, odrzucił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się z wredną satysfakcją.

Tak zastała go reszta jego drużyny, kiedy przedarli się wreszcie przez zarośla. Sakura i Sasuke odetchnęli z widoczną ulgą, widząc uwięzioną Torę.

– Dzięki Kami… Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby znowu nam uciekła… – wydyszała Sakura.

– Hn – skomentował elokwentnie sytuację Sasuke, w duchu zgadzając się z dziewczyną. Użyłby któregoś z swoich ognistych jutsu na tym przeklętym kocie, gdyby nie musieli złapać go żywcem.

Naruto wyciągnął ich nemezis z pułapki, trzymając Torę za skórę na jej szyi. Ta natychmiast podjęła działania mające na celu pozostawienie dużej ilości zadrapań na ciele blondyna. Na szczęście dla Naruto, nie była w stanie go dosięgnąć, więc Uzumaki ją unieruchomił, po czym niespostrzeżenie włożył jej na łapę coś niewidzialną magiczną obrączkę.

Był to świstoklik, który miał przyzwać do niego Torę za każdym razem, kiedy wypowie słowa: „Wielka bogini Bastet, bądź tak łaskawa i pozwól mi zakończyć tą misję z twoim błogosławieństwem oraz bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu". Zdanie było dziwne, lecz chodziło przede wszystkim o to, aby Naruto nie przywołał Tory do siebie przypadkiem. Ułożyła je Hermiona i chłopiec zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby zapytać ją, kim jest ta „bogini Bastet".

Tora, jakby zgadłszy czym jest owa niewinna obrączka, natychmiast postarała się jej pozbyć (dla nieświadomych niczego Sasuke i Sakury wyglądało to tak, jakby kot nagle postanowił odgryźć sobie łapę). Oczywiście, nie udało się to. W końcu to był magiczny artefakt.

– Tak, tak, Tora-chan! – tryumfował Naruto z mściwą satysfakcją. – Wiedziałem, że nadejdzie w końcu ten dzień… dzień w którym staniemy twarzą w pysk i zmierzymy się w walce! – blondyn znów zarechotał głośno. – Wodziłaś za nosy niezliczonych geninów, ale JA, Uzumaki Naruto, jestem przygotowany! Nie dam się zwieść na manowce, nie pozwolę abyś kpiła ze mnie bezkarnie! Kukukukuku!

Sakura i Sasuke mimowolnie drgnęli, słysząc ten wywołujący ciarki na plecach śmiech. Brzmiał on _bardzo_ niepokojąco. Osoba, która chichotała w taki sposób, nie mogła być zupełnie normalna. Nawet Kakashi, który właśnie się zbliżał do nich ze swoją książką w ręce, przystanął i zadrżał. On już gdzieś to słyszał…

_(Orochimaru nagle kichnął w swojej tajnej bazie i zmarszczył brwi, po czym wzruszył ramionami z irytacją. Nie miał czasu się zastanawiać, kto co mówi na jego temat. Przecież planował właśnie Totalną Destrukcję Konohagakure no Sato i był bardzo zajęty… I gdzie, do jasnej cholery, jest ten raport o dzieciaku w którym zapieczętowano Kyuubi'ego?!)_

Naruto niespodziewanie kichnął i to wreszcie sprawiło, że przestał się tak dziwnie śmiać.

– Wracajmy do Wieży Hokage – zaproponował z godnością, jakby przed chwilą nie zachowywał się w bardzo alarmujący sposób.

– Hn – mruknął Sasuke. – Ty bierzesz kota.

_Kto oszalał i zrobił cię tu dowódcą?!_ – kwaśno pomyślał Naruto, rozzłoszczony jego aroganckim tonem, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać na zewnątrz. Choć wziąłby Torę czy tak, czy siak, sam fakt, że otrzymał taki rozkaz wywołał u niego ochotę, aby puścić kota wolno, tylko na złość Sasuke. – _Typowy Uchiha, myśli sobie, że wszyscy będą mu się kłaniać…_

– _Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi_ – poradził Harry natychmiast.

Naruto spojrzał na bruneta krzywo (zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego jego przybrane rodzeństwo tak nalega na unikanie konfliktu z Uchihą) i Drużyna Siedem wraz z pojmanym więźniem podążyła w stronę siedziby Hokage.

*

Hinata Hyuuga, najstarsza córka Głowy Klanu, posiadaczka potężnego _doujutsu_, tak zwanych „Białych Oczu", czyli Byakuganu, nie sprawiała wrażenia kogoś wyjątkowego.

Była zbyt nieśmiała, zbyt wrażliwa i zbyt cicha. Miała za mało talentu, za mało dumy oraz za mało zdecydowania. Nie chciała zabijać, nie mogła znieść nawet myśli o torturach i nie potrafiła się zdobyć na wydukanie choćby jednego obraźliwego słowa… Niektórzy kpili, że gdyby ktoś zaofiarował jej na złotej tacy związanego i bezbronnego Itachiego Uchihę, Hinata nie byłaby w stanie wziąć do ręki kunai i pozbyć się problemu, nawet w imię dobra całej Konohy (i niestety było w tym więcej prawdy niż kpiny). Jak taka osoba mogła wybrać zawód ninja, profesję w której mordowanie, torturowanie i zażarta walka o przetrwanie to chleb powszedni?

Brunetka była słaba psychicznie, nawet jak na standardy czarodziejów z innego wymiaru. Życie w rzeczywistości Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony podczas wojny z straszliwym czarnoksiężnikiem także by ją przytłaczało, a biedaczka miała nieszczęście przyjść na świat tutaj, w miejscu które spływało krwią raz za razem. Hinata powinna być pielęgniarką, ekspedientką w kwiaciarni albo opiekunką dla dzieci, nie ninja (z drugiej strony… jeszcze by się okazało, że nie może patrzeć na umierających rannych, małe potworki zapewne totalnie by ją zdominowały, a z klientami nie potrafiłaby się porozumieć bez jąkania).

Tak widział ją jej klan i większość ninja. Czy mieli słuszność? To się miało dopiero okazać.

Ale pomimo tego wszystkiego, Hinata wciąż miała swoje nazwisko. Była posiadaczką Byakuaganu, potomkinią Głównej Linii rodu i dumnego „trzonu" klanu. Wszyscy mieli ją za pomyłkę oraz wielki zawód, lecz nawet pomyłka z klanu Hyuuga musiała mieć jakieś standardy. Niektórzy wciąż się łudzili, że być może coś jeszcze z niej wyrośnie, że życie ninja ją zahartuje.

Dlatego dziewczyna wylądowała w Akademii, pomimo swojej słabości.

I tam Hinata zauważyła tajemniczego blondyna, w którym natychmiast się zadurzyła. Można powiedzieć, że ich pierwsze spotkanie twarzą w twarz było raczej prozaiczne… albo kiczowate, jak kto woli. Brunetka wpadła na Naruto, książki się posypały, a ona sama niemalże zemdlała z wstydu. Nieświadom niczego Uzumaki pomógł jej wszystko pozbierać i zanieść do klasy, po czym obdarzył ją najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki dziewczynka w życiu widziała.

Przypominał jej on trochę uśmiech jej zmarłej matki.

Uczucie z jakiegoś powodu zakiełkowało i natychmiast nabrało ochoty, aby rozkwitnąć w pełni.

Podczas gdy reszta jej koleżanek ganiała za Sasuke, Hinatę zawsze przyciągała bardziej egzotyczna uroda Naruto. Kiedy inne kunoichi wzdychały nad tym jaki _cool_ jest Uchiha, Hyuuga całą swoją uwagę skupiała na Uzumakim. Blondyn był wszystkim, czym ona sama chciałaby być: pewny siebie (ale nie arogancki), optymistyczny, spokojny, zabawny, zawsze uśmiechnięty, pomocny, dojrzały…

Inni mogli tego nie zauważać, ale Hinata obserwowała swoją sympatię na tyle długo, aby poznać jego prawdziwy charakter. Wiedziała, że zachowanie w klasie często było genialnie wyreżyserowanym przedstawieniem. Naruto zawsze trenował do upadłego i nigdy się nie poddawał. Jego tytuł najgorszego ucznia w klasie był tylko kolejną przewagą, która powodowała, że wrogowie go nie doceniali.

Och, gdyby tylko mogła zdobyć się na odwagę, aby chociaż przez chwilę z nim porozmawiać!…

– HAAALO! Ziemia do Hinaty!

Hyuuga, wyrwana z swoich przyjemnych rozmyślań, poczerwieniała lekko i poświeciła swoją uwagę jednemu z jej dwóch towarzyszy. Cała Drużyna Osiem wracała właśnie wspólnie z pola treningowego po lekcji z Kurenai-sensei.

– K-kiba…

– Znowu fantazjowałaś o Naruto, eh? – zapytał Inuzuka z szerokim, odrobinę kpiącym uśmiechem.

– J-ja…

– Co ty w nim widzisz? – przewrócił oczyma młody ninja. – Uzumaki mógłby konkurować z Shikamaru o tytuł Największego Lenia we wszechświecie!

Hinata nie odpowiedziała. Kiedy ostatnio próbowała mu to wyjaśnić, Kiba znudził się jej jąkaniem po pięciu minutach.

Idący obok nich Shino zauważył spokojnie:

– Uzumaki-san wydaje się bardziej logicznym wyborem niż Uchiha-san, Kiba. Dlaczego? Hinata ma o wiele większe szansę, kiedy nie musi konkurować o jego względy z dużą grupą innych kandydatek.

Kiba spojrzał na niego dziwnie, natomiast Hinata zrobiła się czerwona jak pomidor. Była wdzięczna stoickiemu Aburame za jego poparcie, ale… Czy wszyscy w jej drużynie musieli wiedzieć o jej uczuciach i otwarcie dyskutować na ten temat? Poza tym, powód tego poparcia pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Hyuuga nie lubiła Naruto tylko dlatego, że łatwiej (_teoretycznie_ łatwiej, bo dziewczyna jakoś nigdy nie umiała się zdobyć na odwagę, aby podejść do swojej sympatii) jest się z nim umówić na randkę.

– Hm – mruknął Kiba. – W gruncie rzeczy racja. I dobrze, że Hinata nie gania za Sasuke, bo te przeklęte fanki są po prostu żałosne! Ugh! Nie zniósłbym żadnej! Współczuję Naruto… nie dość, że ma w drużynie Haruno, to jeszcze dorzucili mu do kompletu Króla Dupków, samego Jego Nadętą Wysokość Uchihę!

– N-nie p-powinieneś tak m-mówić o S-sasuke-san, K-kiba…

– Muszę przyznać, że motywy dla których dobrano w ten sposób Drużynę Siedem są dla mnie tajemnicą – zgodził się Shino. Był dużo bardziej rozmowny w ich małej grupie niż poprzednio w Akademii. Wierzył, że jego wkład zawsze może służyć całej drużynie. – Muszą istnieć jakieś nieznane nam fakty, które wyjaśniają decyzję Hokage-sama.

– Może spytamy samego Naruto? – zaproponował Kiba, po czym spojrzał na coś za Hinatą i pomachał ręką energicznie. – Hej! Naruto!

– EEK! – wydała zduszony okrzyk Hyuuga, odwracając się gwałtowanie. Jak mogła go nie zauważyć?!…

Kiba wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, kiedy okazało się, że za nimi nikogo nie ma.

– Ktoś mnie wołał? – rozległo się niespodziewanie niewinne pytanie zza ich pleców. A dokładnie, zza pleców Inuzuki.

– GAH! – podskoczył Kiba. Naruto, stojący tuż obok, jedynie uniósł brew w wyrazie żartobliwego politowania.

Hinata zamarła, jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż przed chwilą.

– Trzydzieści cztery do trzydziestu dla mnie, kundlu! – podsumował Naruto z satysfakcją, widząc osłupienie na twarzy Inuzuki. Akurat przechodził nieopodal, kiedy usłyszał jak Kiba wykrzykuje jego imię, więc musiał sprawdzić o czym plotkuje Drużyna Osiem. – Znowu mnie nie zauważyłeś! Hej, Hinata, Shino – przywitał się z resztą drużyny.

Zawstydzony Kiba spojrzał na Akamaru, oczekując, że jego partner jest równie zmieszany. Różnica wynosiła już cztery porażki! To się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało! Szczeniak powinien być tak samo zaniepokojony, jak on sam. Tymczasem oczy chłopaka napotkały widok, którego nigdy w życiu się nie spodziewał ujrzeć: zamiast mu pomagać, Akamaru gryzł z zapamiętaniem bardzo smaczną kość.

– Akamaru! – wykrzyknął oburzony Inuzuka.

– Hau, hau!

– CO?! Że niby mam polegać też na własnym nosie?! Jesteś moim partnerem! To jest zdrada! Powinieneś mnie ostrzec, a nie dawać się przekupić!

– Hau, hau, hau!

– Nie wciskaj mi kitu! Dbam o twoje jedzenie tak samo, jak o moje! Wszystkie kości, jakie można tu kupić są takie same!

– Ta jest importowana z Kumo – zażartował Uzumaki, obserwując zabawną scenę. Kiba i Akamaru byli nierozłączni, ale potrafili też czasami się ze sobą kłócić. Młody shinobi wydzierający się na malutkiego pieseczka przypominającego uroczą pluszową maskotkę był zaiste osobliwym widokiem.

– Hau! – potwierdził wyższość rzekomych kości z Kumo Akamaru.

Kiba spojrzał krzywo na nich obu.

– Ciesz się, dopóki możesz, Uzumaki! – zagroził. – Wiem, że to twoja jedyna sztuczka. W prawdziwej walce nie miałbyś ze mną szans!

Naruto wzruszył ramionami, z pozoru nieporuszony tą uwagą. Kiba, jako jego okazjonalny partner w robieniu żartów, wiedział, że Uzumaki może być szybki i niedostrzegalny (w końcu nawet Iruka-sensei nie mógł dowieść ich winy kiedy blondyn zacierał ślady). Ale Inuzuka nie miał pojęcia o jego innych zdolnościach.

– I jak się wam podoba bycie geninami? – zapytał blondyn, dołączając do grupy.

Hinata spuściła wzrok na swoje palce.

– Jest świetnie! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Kiba, szybko zapominając o fakcie, że przed chwilą buchał wściekłością niczym wulkan. – Kurenai-sensei trenuje z nami cały czas! Założę się, że nasza drużyna skopałaby tyłki waszej bez problemu!

– Muszę przyznać, że ocena Kiby wydaje się być prawidłowa, biorąc uwagę nasze obecne informacje na temat zdolności Drużyny Siedem – przytaknął Shino.

– Hej, hej! – skrzywił się Uzumaki, choć bez specjalnego przekonania i gorliwości. – My też się nie obijamy! Wprawdzie Kakashi-sensei pała gorącą miłością do misji rangi D, ale spójrzcie tylko na jego stronę w Księdze Bingo! Jest jednym z naszych najlepszych jouninów.

– Ha! A ja słyszałem, że cały czas się spóźnia i czyta pornole!

Naruto uniósł jedną brew w bardzo Snape'owy sposób, po czym wycedził chłodno:

– Kiba, ty hipokryto. Wiem, że twój kuzyn co najmniej od roku pożycza ci Icha Icha.

Inuzuka zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, kiedy Hinata sapnęła z wzburzeniem i zdumieniem. Dziewczyna niemalże zapomniała o swojej nieśmiałości, słysząc owe szokujące rewelacje.

– N-nie masz nic do gadania! – wykrzyknął Kiba, celując palcem w swojego jasnowłosego kolegę oskarżycielsko. – Jesteś największym zboczeńcem z nas wszystkich! Słyszałem o tym twoim _Oiroke no Jutsu_!

– Ja? _Zboczeńcem_? Oburzające! – rzekł Naruto z niemalże autentycznym zgorszeniem. – I chyba nie wierzysz w te idiotyczne plotki, że pokonałem Hokage-sama, zmieniając się w nagą dziewczynę! To niedorzeczność! Hinata-chan, na pewno nie dałaś się zmylić takim kłamstwom? – zwrócił się do cichej, odrobinę dziwnej brunetki, chwytając ją dramatycznym gestem za ręce.

Hyuuga zemdlała, ku konsternacji Uzumakiego. I nie zdołała wykrztusić nawet jednego słowa zanim to się stało.

Hermiona, Harry i Ron (obserwujący tą scenę z uwagą poprzez zmysły Jinchuuriki) pacnęli się jednocześnie w twarze. Ta dwójka była _beznadziejna_. Miną chyba LATA zanim Naruto coś zauważy albo Hinata zbierze się na odwagę i powie mu o swoich uczuciach. Czarodzieje sami uświadomiliby swojego wychowanka… ale nie chcieli, aby Naru zainteresował się brunetką tylko z powodu ich sugestii. Takie rzeczy lepiej pozostawić własnemu biegowi.

– Eh?! Co jej jest, na Merlina?! – zapytał zaskoczony Naruto, przytrzymując odruchowo bezwładne ciało. – Przed chwilą była zupełnie w porządku!

Kiba nie wiedział, czy sprać blondyna na kwaśne jabłko, czy wyć ze śmiechu na widok jego przerażonej miny.

– Najwyraźniej wasza dyskusja nie była odpowiednia dla uszu damy – podsumował Shino dyplomatycznie.

*

Naruto westchnął, malując na jednych z drzwi w swoim apartamencie kilka run. Miały one zapewnić wiekuistą trwałość iluzji, którą rzuci za chwilę. Przejście prowadziło do drugiego mieszkania tuż obok, które dotąd wykorzystywał bezkarnie.

Od jutra nikt nawet nie będzie pamiętać, że ten nieużywany lokal w ogóle istniał. Drzwi wychodzące na korytarz zostały transmutowane w zwykłą ścianę, a Hermiona rzuciła kilka silnych zaklęć ukrywających wokoło tej części budynku. Zabiegi te miały na celu stworzenie bezpiecznej kryjówki, gdzie chłopiec będzie mógł trzymać wszystkie swoje czarodziejskie graty i przeprowadzać magiczne eksperymenty.

Dotąd nigdy nie potrzebował tak obwarowanej skrytki, ale sytuacja uległa ostatnimi czasy diametralnej zmianie.

Przedtem posiadał dużo mniej magicznych rzeczy, a jego „opiekunowie", czyli ninja których Hokage wyznaczył po ataku Kyuubi'ego do ochrony Naruto, odwiedzali go tylko od czasu do czasu. Dopiero przez ostatnie półtora roku stał się na tyle wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem, aby tworzyć niektóre przyrządy bez pomocy swojego przybranego rodzeństwa. A i wizyty od znajomych jouninów stały się rzadkością – w końcu mieli oni własną robotę. Zwykle po prostu zamieniali kilka słów na ulicy. Harry rzucił też profilaktycznie czar służący omamieniu wszelkich aparatur, które mogłyby spróbować „zajrzeć" do apartamentu (czyli przede wszystkim kryształowej kuli staruszka Sandaime). Hokage nie był w stanie obejrzeć nic więcej poza iluzją, która pokazywała, jak jego podopieczny zajmuje się najbardziej trywialnymi rzeczami na świecie – jedzeniem, sprzątaniem, spaniem czy nauką.

Niestety, poranne wizyty Sakury stały się niemalże rutyną. Coś ją zaintrygowało i teraz dziewczyna próbowała dowiedzieć się więcej na temat swojego jasnowłosego kolegi. Ich wspólne sesje treningowe były świetną wymówką, aby przyjść tu co rano pod pretekstem „wyciągnięcia go z łóżka".

Naruto nie zmienił nic w pomieszczeniach, które kunoichi już obejrzała – jego pusta obecnie myślodsiewnia i kryształowa kula wciąż stały na swoich miejscach. Ale za to pozbył się wszystkich innych podejrzanych przedmiotów. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Sakurę kiedyś ogarnęła ochota, aby wejść do środka podczas jego nieobecności lub przejrzeć szybko szafki, jeśli gospodarz wyjdzie z pokoju. On na jej miejscu zapewne zrobiłby to samo.

Z jednej strony to było nawet pochlebiające, że jego koleżanka (wciąż nie chciał nazywać jej przyjaciółką) uważała go za interesującą i tajemniczą osobę. Ego chłopaka na pewno czuło się mile połechtane. Lecz z drugiej, cała sytuacja była nieskończenie wkurzająca i przysparzała mu zbędnych kłopotów – jak na przykład wspomnianego przemeblowania.

Irytujący był również fakt, że nie mógł sprawdzić jej intencji.

Tak. Zero legilimencji. Z powodu… odwyku.

Naruto skrzywił się do namalowanych na drzwiach run na samo wspomnienie.

Jego Neesan miała chyba ostatnio za mało zajęć, ponieważ wciąż jeszcze roztrząsała tamtą nieszczęsną sprawę z skopiowaniem wspomnień Sasuke i Sakury. Ile już czasu minęło, odkąd to się stało? Miesiąc? Dwa? Na Merlina, przecież przeprosił, obiecał że nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy i odbył już karę! Ale nieee, to wciąż było za mało. Więc Hermiona zarządziła „odwyk od legilimencji".

Co gorsza, Harry i Ron najwyraźniej się z nią zgadzali.

– Twoje wykorzystanie legilimencji staje się tym samym, co zbytnie poleganie na jednej sztuczce, jak to robią posiadacze Zaawansowanych Linii Krwi – wytłumaczył mu Harry. – Używasz tego triku zawsze i wszędzie, dopóki nagle nie wpadniesz na kogoś, kto go zupełnie zneutralizuje. A wtedy jesteś w bardzo kiepskim położeniu. To zdarzało się posiadaczom Sharinganu i Byakuganu, więc co czyni ciebie wyjątkiem? – zapytał retorycznie, rozkładając ręce z wzruszeniem ramion.

Dla czarodziei sprawa była jasna jak słońce. Dlaczego używać cały czas jednego zaklęcia, skoro jest tyle innych? Jeśli nie _Drętwota_, to _Petrificus Totalus_ lub _Impedimento_. To sama zasada powinna odnosić się do technik ninja. Legilimencja mogła kiedyś niespodziewanie zawieść, więc Naruto powinien posiadać jakiś inny as w rękawie na taką okazję.

– I wbrew pozorom, są ludzie którzy mogą przeciwstawić się legilimencji – włączył się do rozmowy Ron. – Niektórzy nieświadomie używają oklumencji, zdarzały się nawet takie przypadki wśród _mugoli_ wytrenowanych w sztuce medytacji. Jeszcze inni mają „niebezpieczny" umysł.

Naruto uniósł brwi.

– Co to znaczy, że ktoś ma „niebezpieczny" umysł?

– Ot, choćby ty – wyszczerzył się Ron. – Gdyby ktoś próbował włamać się tutaj, zastałby NAS – uderzył się dumnie w klatkę piersiową, jakby był co najmniej płatnym ochroniarzem któregoś z Daimyo. – Albo, co gorsza, JEGO – wskazał palcem w stronę więzienia Kyuubi'ego. – A umysły niektórych ludzi, w szczególności tych nieco… ekscentrycznych, budują tak zwane „pułapki". Automatycznie wciągają legilimentę w jakieś okropne wspomnienia, albo tworzą nieskończony mentalny labirynt… niedoświadczeni czarodzieje tracili w ten sposób rozum i potem nadawali się już tylko do wariatkowa.

Weasley zadrżał mimowolnie na wspomnienie swoich przygód w umyśle Luny Lovegood, kiedy próbował obudzić ich przyjaciółkę z magicznej śpiączki podczas ucieczki przed Śmierciożercami. Harry, Hermiona i Neville ledwo uszli z życiem, ponieważ musieli targać ze sobą dwójkę nieprzytomnych ludzi zamiast jednego.

– A innych jinchuuriki może być nawet osiem, zakładając, że zapieczętowano wszystkie demony – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – I, znając twoje szczęście, Naru, nadziejesz się na każde z nich po kolei. Poza tym, na pewno są jakieś techniki uniemożliwiające wejrzenie ludziom w ich umysły. Przecież są tutaj tacy ludzie, jak Inoichi Yamanaka! Inne wioski na pewno spróbowały znaleźć jakiś sposób na zabezpieczenie się przed nim, w końcu stał się sławny dzięki tym technikom. I ostrzegam cię od razu: możemy bronić twój umysł tutaj, ale nic nie poradzimy, jeśli wybierzesz się na wycieczkę do cudzej głowy, a potem zastaniesz tam coś, co przerasta twoje umiejętności!

Naruto postanowił w tym momencie użyć starej, sprawdzonej taktyki: milczeć i pozwolić Hermionie-neesan na kontynuowanie tej tyrady w spokoju. Nauczył się tego podejścia od Harry'ego i Rona, którzy także bynajmniej nie byli święci. A szatynka potrafiła się naprawdę rozkręcić, kiedy tylko chciała i czuła zapał do tematu. Rozpoczęło się zwykłą śpiewką – naruszanie cudzej prywatności, wyciąganie na światło dzienne sekretów, których lepiej nie znać, niebezpieczeństwa używania Sztuk Umysłu dla samego Naruto… A potem przybyło jeszcze nawet parę nowych argumentów (jakim cudem Neesan wymyślała je w takim tempie?). Coś o zastępowaniu normalnej, ludzkiej konwersacji tchórzliwym czytaniem w myślach, o jakimś syndromie uzależnienia od legilimencji, którego istnienie udowodniono jeszcze w tamtym świecie, o problemach z zapanowaniem nad jego własną paranoją, i tak dalej, i tak dalej… Niemalże w nieskończoność.

Hermiona była po prostu w takich rzeczach _dobra_. Naruto w duchu dziękował wszelakim siłom wyższym, że w tym świecie nie było skrzatów domowych, ponieważ wspomnienia Harry'ego i Rona na temat organizacji W.E.S.Z. i zapału Neesan do tej prywatnej krucjaty przyprawiały o ciarki.

Naruto, powracając do swojego teraźniejszego zadania, wymamrotał inkantację zaklęcia. Runy zabłysły na chwilę fioletowym światłem. Farba, którą były namalowane zniknęła, ale w drzwiach pozostał ślad po starożytnych znakach, zupełnie jakby ktoś je wyrył starannie w drzewie.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się wokoło i uśmiechnął z satysfakcją, kiedy ujrzał, że jego mieszkanie wyglądało teraz zupełnie normalnie… jak na standardy ninja i czarowników. Hermiona przy okazji przemeblowania zmusiła go także do zrobienia gruntownych porządków.

Skończył w samą porę, bo kilka sekund później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Otwarte! – zawołał Naruto, wiedząc doskonale, kto stoi na korytarzu.

Sakura weszła do środka bez wahania.

– Cześć, Naruto – powiedziała. Rozejrzała się odruchowo wokoło i oczywiście ujrzała wytarte kurze oraz poprzekładane przedmioty. – Robiłeś tu porządki?

– Mhm – mruknął chłopak i natychmiast przeszedł do sedna sprawy. – Pomyślałem sobie, że dzisiaj moglibyśmy posiedzieć sobie nad genjutsu dla odmiany. Przyda ci się coś więcej niż akademickie jutsu, bo zapewne za niedługo zostaniemy wysłani na misję rangi C – dyplomatycznie nie wspomniał, że zamierza „poprosić" o to Hokage osobiście jeśli Sarutobi będzie się dalej ociągał z przydzieleniem im czegoś sensownego do roboty. – Mam parę technik, które dostałem od Iruki-sensei. Zaraz je przyniosę.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła i usiadła przy stole, podczas gdy Uzumaki opuścił pokój, aby poszukać swoich zwojów.

Sakura westchnęła, opierając łokcie na blacie. Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewała, ale Naruto był trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia. Próby poznania sposobu jego myślenia były jak ślęczenie nad kostką Rubika (albo jak usiłowanie przekonania Sasuke do pójścia na randkę) – im dłużej próbowało się ją ułożyć, tym trudniej było to zrobić (a im dłużej prosiła Sasuke o wspólny lunch, tym bardziej zdecydowana była jego odmowa).

Blondyn był totalnie nieprzewidywalny.

Czasami zachowywał się jak zupełny profesjonalista, wojenny weteran z powagą i skupieniem analizujący wszystko wokoło oraz kalkulujący rezultaty każdego ruchu. Wtem stawał się beztroskim żartownisiem, który potrafił popisywać się zdumiewającą dziecinnością i nieuwagą. Lecz zaraz potem otoczenie przestawało go obchodzić całkowicie, zamykał się w sobie i rozmyślał nad czymś tajemniczym albo ignorował wszystkich wokoło, poświęcając swoją uwagę jakiejś książce. Jeszcze indziej traktował swoich rówieśników jak małe dzieci, obserwując ich poczynania z spokojnym, lekko kpiącym uśmiechem starego dziadka, który widział już tak wiele, że nic nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć czy zadziwić.

Tych „trybów" było jeszcze więcej, niestety. I nie sposób było zgadnąć, którego Naruto użyje w danej chwili.

To nie były nastoletnie problemy emocjonalne. To było popadanie z jednej skrajności w drugą! Zupełnie jakby Naruto miał kilka osobowości, które cały czas walczyły o dominację. Albo nieustannie krył się za maskami, które zmieniał bez przerwy, odgrywając rolę, która akurat najbardziej mu odpowiadała.

„_Shannaro! Który z nich jest prawdziwy?!_" – zafrasowała się Wewnętrzna Sakura, trzymając w dłoniach kilka lalek przypominających Naruto i spoglądając na nie bezradnie. Każda z podobizn różniła się jakimiś szczegółami od innych.

_Gdybym tylko mogła się tego domyślić…_ – pomyślała dziewczyna w odpowiedzi na to pytanie, wpatrując się w zamgloną kryształową kulę stojącą przed jej nosem.

Nagle w kuli pojawiło się coś ciemnego. Sakura mrugnęła, zaskoczona.

_Czy coś się odbiło w szkle?_ – zastanowiła się Haruno, odwracając się za siebie. Jednakże za jej plecami była tylko ściana. Nic, co mogłoby się poruszyć i wywołać refleksje na powierzchni kuli.

Rozsądek podpowiadał, że to tylko kolejny głupi żart Naruto, ale pomimo tego Sakura przyciągnęła kulę bliżej do siebie i spojrzała na nią uważnie. Obmacała nawet jej powierzchnię, upewniając się, że jest idealnie gładka.

I wtedy znowu coś mignęło wśród białych oparów. Tym razem Sakura była pewna, że obraz powstał _wewnątrz_ kuli i nie był żadnym odbiciem.

_Jak to możliwe? Czy to jakaś egzotyczna zabawka?_ – zaczęła roztrząsać intrygujące zjawisko Sakura. Podniosła kulę, a potem okrągłą podstawkę na której położono glob. Zauważyła tylko jakieś dziwne znaczki wymalowane atramentem na spodzie. Przypominały trochę ten wzorek, który Naruto wyrył na drzwiach wejściowych, choć były inne. – _Może one mają jakieś znaczenie?_

Jednakże nic nie było w stanie wyjaśnić, jakim cudem obrazy pojawiają się w środku kuli.

„_Shannaro! Może to zabawka dla ninja?"_ – wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Wewnętrzna Sakura.

_Oczywiście!_ – Haruno miała ochotę pacnąć się w twarz. – _To musi być zasilane czakrą!_

Słysząc, że Naruto wciąż przetrząsa szuflady w poszukiwaniu zwoi, dziewczyna postanowiła przeprowadzić mały eksperyment. Położyła dłonie na kuli w ten sam sposób jak zrobił to Naruto podczas jej pierwszej wizyty i posłała w nią odrobinę czakry.

Jej teoria okazała się prawdziwa. Mgiełka w kuli zawirowała i pojawił się jakiś widok. Sakura zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą.

Ujrzała wzburzony ocean, ponad którym nagle zaczęły wirować płatki śniegu. Zamieć wkrótce przysłoniła fale i dopiero, kiedy ustała, można znowu było zobaczyć zamarznięte już wody. W lodzie tkwił wbity dziwny miecz, który chyba był wysokości człowieka i miał niesamowicie szerokie ostrze. Po chwili Sakura zauważyła obok miecza pokrytego lekko śniegiem… stracha na wróble.

Było to niedorzeczne połączenie – strach na wróble i miecz pośród lodowego pustkowia, – ale obraz szybko zniknął, znów zakryty kotłującą się mgłą. Wkrótce opary zebrały się razem, formując dużego, białego węża. Gad przez chwilę sunął po piaszczystym podłożu, po czym dotarł do samotnego drzewa. Była to młoda roślina o cienkim pniu, do tego nadpalona. Wąż owinął się wokół niej, po czym zaczął ją łamać pod swoim ciężarem.

Lecz zanim mu się to udało, schwyciła go… małpa. Wąż przez chwilę próbował uwolnić się z jej uścisku, lecz przeszkodziły mu w tym jakieś ciemne, niewyraźne sylwetki innych zwierząt. Sakura nie była w stanie powiedzieć, jakich dokładnie, ponieważ kształty sprawiały raczej wrażenie niestałych cieni niż fizycznych postaci. Jeden czy dwa wydawały się mieć skrzydła.

I znów surrealistyczna wizja rozpłynęła się we mgle, z której następnie wyłoniła się jakaś postać w płaszczu, z kapturem narzuconym na głowę. Postać ta wyciągnęła rękę i po chwili usiadł na niej kruk. Ptak trzymał w dziobie kunai, lecz nie było to zwykłe ostrze. Kunoichi rozpoznała je jako specjalne kunai z trzema końcówkami, które niegdyś Yondaime używał do wykonania swojej słynnej techniki.

Haruno zauważyła coś jeszcze: zamaskowana postać rzucała aż pięć cieni. Jednak kiedy tylko zwróciła uwagę na ten fakt, cienie zaczęły się wić i stały się dziewięcioma ciemnymi smugami, które powoli oderwały się od gruntu i uformowały za plecami człowieka w płaszczu wielki, ciemnoczerwony kształt z szkarłatnymi ślepiami. Dziewczyna rozpoznała Kyuubi'ego, demona który niegdyś zaatakował Konohę.

Potwór wyciągnął swoją łapę w stronę postaci w płaszczu. Kruk odleciał, gdy nieznany człowiek gwałtownie się odwrócił. Zanim Kyuubi zdążył zgnieść stojącego przed nim śmiertelnika, ten nagle transformował się w pięknego ptaka, którego upierzenie było mieszaniną fioletowych, srebrnych i złotych piór.

Sakura nie mogła tego wiedzieć, ale właśnie oglądała feniksa bardzo podobnego do Fawkesa, towarzysza Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Kunoichi nie była w stanie ujrzeć wyniku walki pomiędzy dwoma stworzeniami, ponieważ ta irytująca mgła znów przysłoniła widok, aby pokazać jej coś innego. Teraz przyszła kolej na czerwone koło, które po chwili dziewczyna rozpoznała jako krwawy księżyc. Na jego tle zmaterializowała się czarna postać, coś w rodzaju demonicznego ducha z świecącymi na czerwono oczyma. „Duch" poruszył się i zaczął stąpać na przód, w stronę kogoś w białym płaszczu. Można było niemalże usłyszeć, jak stąpa po podłożu zasłanym zeschłymi liśćmi oraz połamanymi gałązkami.

_Zaraz… czy to nie jest motyw z płaszcza Yondaime Hokage?!_ – pomyślała Sakura, zauważając czerwone płomienie wymalowane na brzegu ubioru białej postaci. Niestety, nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy to naprawdę Yondaime, czy tylko ktoś podobnie ubrany, bo ta wizja była cienista i niewyraźna.

Sakura już miała użyć więcej czakry w nadziei, że obraz stanie się bardziej klarowny, gdy nagle rozległy się kroki. Haruno niemalże zapomniała o Naruto. Przy akompaniamencie cichych przekleństw Wewnętrznej Sakury, dziewczyna pośpiesznie odłożyła kulę na swoje miejsce i przybrała niewinną minę. Sama nawet nie wiedziała z jakiego powodu nie chce, aby Naruto dowiedział się, że spojrzała w kryształowy glob. Po prostu postąpiła tak, jak podpowiadał jej instynkt.

– Trochę to długo trwało, ale w końcu je znalazłem… – powiedział Naruto, wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju. Nos miał wetknięty w jeden z zwoi, co dało Sakurze kilka cennych sekund na uspokojenie szybkiego bicia jej serca. – Tak to jest, kiedy robi się gruntowne porządki. Jakoś łatwiej mi się zorientować w artystycznym nieładzie…

– Tylko spróbowałbyś znów tu nabałaganić, Naru! – natychmiast warknęła Hermiona.

Uzumaki drgnął. Czarownica wciąż nie była do końca ugłaskana. Musiał uważać na swoje czyny i słowa, aby nie sprowokować następnego kazania lub jakiejś jeszcze bardziej absurdalnej kary.

Chłopak rozłożył zwoje na stole i zaczął instruować Sakurę, jak używać poszczególnych technik. Było to dużo przyjemniejsze, niż trening fizyczny z dziewczyną. Haruno miała zdecydowanie więcej talentu oraz zapału, kiedy przychodziło do wysiłku umysłowego. Bardzo szybko pojęła teorię, a praktyka nie sprawia jej już takich trudności. Specjalista od genjutsu nie musiał być tak wysportowany, jak ktoś, kto polegał na taijutsu. Przy okazji Sakura niemalże zupełnie zapomniała o dziwnym zajściu z tajemniczym szklanym globem.

Dopiero godzinę czy dwie potem, kiedy ich mała lekcja się skończyła, Naruto poczuł coś osobliwego. Przez chwilę rozglądał się wokoło za źródłem tego uczucia i w końcu zauważył, że to kryształowa kula zdaje się być dziwnie naładowana magią.

_Dlaczego to się tak zachowuje?_ – zastanowił się młody shinobi z zmarszczonymi brwiami, biorąc swój nieudany eksperyment w ręce. Mgła w środku kuli kotłowała się gwałtownie, ale Naruto jak zwykle nie mógł nic w niej dostrzec. Do wróżbiarstwa to on nie miał talentu za grosz, podobnie jak jego rodzeństwo (Hermiona milczała wyniośle, kiedy przychodziło do takich „bzdur", a Harry i Ron zawsze zmyślali swoje „przepowiednie" od początku do końca).

– _Na podkładce Hermiona namalowała kiedyś kombinację runów, która może przyciągać magię_ – rzekł Harry. – _Ale powinno się to dziać tylko wtedy, kiedy czarodziej skupia swoją energię całkowicie na kuli. Dziwne._

_Może to po prostu wina tych wszystkich zaklęć, które dzisiaj rzuciliśmy na apartament_ – zasugerował po chwili zastanowienia Naruto. – _Magii mogło być tu tak dużo, że runy zaczęły działać._

– _Może_ – zgodził się Harry, choć brzmiał odrobinę powątpiewająco.

_Co innego mogłoby to spowodować? Przecież nie wszedł tu ukradkiem żaden wróżbita, żeby popatrzeć sobie w przyszłość!_ – zażartował Naruto, nieświadom faktu, że Sakura przed chwilą popisała się darem, którego pozazdrościłaby jej słynna Kasandra Trelawney. –_ Nikomu w tym świecie nie przyszłoby do głowy, aby spojrzeć w kryształową kulę w tak idiotycznym celu!_

Gdyby tylko chłopiec mógł docenić ironię swoich słów…


	5. Rozdział 4

ZAPIECZĘTOWANI

_Nie Ma To Jak Dobry Klient_

Kiedy do Wieży Hokage weszła zdyszana drużyna geninów wraz z miauczącym głośno wcieleniem zła uwięzionym w ciasnej klatce, wszyscy obecni w pokoju ninja spojrzeli jednocześnie z niedowierzaniem na zegar, który wisiał na ścianie.

– Pobiliście rekord! – zawołał jeden z chuuninów. – TYLKO pół godziny! Wow, gratulacje!

– I co, dostaniemy za to Order Merlina? – mruknął Naruto sarkastycznie, lecz nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Masz niezłą drużynę, Kakashi – dodał inny shinobi.

Kakashi rozpromienił się, emanując niemalże wyczuwalną fizycznie dumą. Następnie poklepał Naruto po głowie z postawą, która zdawała się mówić: „tylko patrzcie, jak wyszkoliłem te dzieciaki!"

_Ten leń zachowuje się tak, jakby zrobił coś produktywnego przez ostatnie dwa miesiące_ – pomyślał kwaśno blondyn, a jego powieka zadrgała w nerwowym tiku.

Drużyna Siedem wciąż ganiałaby za Torą, gdyby nie niewidzialny świstoklik na łapie małego potwora. Naruto miał już serdecznie dość owych idiotycznych misji, co wyrażał przez używanie na każdej z nich _Kage Bunshinów_ do pomocy. Dawno temu znudziło się mu wymyślanie sposobów na wykorzystanie swoich innych zdolności podczas takich głupich zadań. Mimo tego, Kakashi był głuchy i ślepy wobec tych „subtelnych" oznak frustracji jego uczniów. Nie wykazywał ani odrobiny ochoty, aby przejść na następny stopień wtajemniczenia i zabrać swoich podopiecznych na misję rangi C.

Naruto podejrzewał, że jounin robi to tylko po to, aby doprowadzić ich do utraty zmysłów. I dlatego postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Nie miał już ani krztyny cierpliwości, aby czekać choć dzień dłużej.

– Hm, może powinienem zaklepać tą misję wyłącznie dla waszej drużyny… – zastanowił się Hokage z diabolicznym błyskiem w oku. – Nikt dotąd nie wprawił się tak w łapaniu Tory.

– Nie! – zaprotestowali wszyscy troje (tak, nawet zwykle milczący Sasuke) w niezwykłym pokazie zgodności i współpracy. Ale tylko Sakura przypomniała sobie po chwili, aby dodać „Hokage-sama" do tej uprzejmej prośby.

– W takim razie… co my tu mamy? – Sandaime przejrzał leżące na biurku zwoje. – Opiekowanie się wnukiem jednego z członków Rady, zakupy w pobliskiej wiosce i pomoc przy wykopywaniu ziemniaków.

_To nie brzmi zachęcająco…_ – pomyślała Sakura.

_Strata czasu_ – podsumował tą listę zirytowany Sasuke.

_Mam już tego serdecznie dość!_ – zbulwersował się Naruto.

_Hm, ciekawe które z nich w końcu straci cierpliwość_ – zadumał się Kakashi, po czym zachichotał, przeczytawszy w swojej książce wyjątkowo zajmujący akapit.

Uzumaki zacisnął dłonie, usłyszawszy ten chichot.

– _**Spokojnie, Naruto **_– przypomniał mu Ron. – _**Nic nie uzyskasz wrzaskami.**_

Blondyn mrugnął, trochę zaskoczony tą nieoczekiwaną radą ze strony najbardziej porywczego z trójki czarodziejów, po czym posłusznie zaczął oklumować swój umysł aby oczyścić go z niepotrzebnego zdenerwowania. Jego napięte mięśnie natychmiast się rozluźniły, myśli stały spokojniejsze, a wyraz twarzy nie do odczytania. Dla obserwujących go doświadczonych ninja było to niczym całkowita metamorfoza.

– Hokage-_sama_. Jeśli mogę zadać zupełnie, ekhm, _teoretyczne_ pytanie, to czy nasza drużyna nie jest już gotowa na poważniejszą misję? – słowa były lodowato uprzejmie, ale oczy Naruto zdawały się mówić: „tylko spróbuj powiedzieć nie".

Sakura spojrzała na swojego kolegę kątem oka. To była właśnie jedna z rzeczy, które odrobinę ją niepokoiły w Uzumakim Naruto. Przed chwilą była pewna, że chłopak jest nieskończenie sfrustrowany i gotowy do wybuchu, a w następnej sekundzie aż wiało od niego arktycznym powietrzem.

Sasuke nie zareagował, choć ostrożnie odnotował to sobie w pamięci. Naruto uparcie unikał ostatecznej klasyfikacji, raz będąc idiotą, a w innych wypadkach okazując normalny dla ninja poziom inteligencji. Uchiha był sfrustrowany faktem, że nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po swoim koledze. Jak można ułożyć jakąkolwiek strategię na polu bitwy, kiedy nie jest się pewnym, czy towarzysz będzie w stanie wypełnić przydzielone mu zadanie?

Kakashi również to zauważył, choć wydawał się być zupełnie pochłonięty zboczoną zawartością tomu z serii Icha Icha. Doświadczonemu jouninowi wydawało się być jasnym jak słońce to, że Naruto upycha większość swoich emocji pod licznymi maskami. Sam chłopiec zapewne nawet nie był już tego świadom. Robił to niemalże odruchowo. Zachowywał się tak, aby uzyskać jak najlepsze rezultaty, a nie w sposób w jaki chciał się zachować. I o ile była to wspaniała taktyka na misji szpiegowskiej, na dłuższą metę nie służyła ona zdrowiu psychicznemu. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie można było dojść, co takiego naprawdę sobie w danej chwili myśli.

Hokage tymczasem tylko uśmiechnął się, przyzwyczajony do tych nagłych zwrotów o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni u blondyna.

– Decyzja należy do waszego instruktora, Naruto – ogłosił Sarutobi, pykając sobie radośnie fajeczką. Wyglądał w tym momencie zupełnie jak Dumbledore siedzący za biurkiem dyrektora Hogwartu i oferujący swoim gościom cytrynowe dropsy tylko po to, aby ich zirytować.

To zdanie przekonało Uzumakiego, że albo Konohamaru znów zrobił coś idiotycznego i wpędził go w niełaskę, albo to była konspiracja mająca na celu rozeźlenie lokalnego Jinchuuriki.

To, że Iruka także postanowił się wtrącić, wcale nie uczyniło sytuacji łatwiejszą do zniesienia.

– Naruto! Jesteście jeszcze zupełnymi nowicjuszami! Nie możesz żądać poważniejszych misji, dopóki się trochę nie podszkolicie! – zbeształ go nauczyciel. Jak dotąd, żadna inna z nowych drużyn nie poprosiła o misję wyższej rangi. Iruce nie podobał się pomysł, aby to właśnie Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura (tworzący najbardziej niestabilną drużynę z całej klasy) poszli na pierwszy ogień.

– Ale chyba nie musimy się szkolić całą wieczność! – odparł argument Uzumaki.

– Naruto, wiesz doskonale, że misje są dzielone według trudności pomiędzy poszczególnych ninja – odezwał się Sarutobi. – A dla jouninów, B i C dla chuuninów oraz C i D dla geninów. Nie mogę pozwolić grupce nowicjuszy na misję rangi A lub B, ponieważ jest zupełnie ponad ich możliwościami. Jeśli ninja nie wypełni swojej misji, wioska nie otrzyma od klienta zapłaty, a co gorsze, jeden taki przypadek może zniechęcić kilku innych potencjalnych zainteresowanych do zatrudniania naszych ninja i pozbawić nas źródła dochodów.

Naruto jedynie posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „doprawdy, jakbym tego nie wiedział".

– Na Merlina, nie chcę przecież polować na nukeninów ani zabijać gangsterów! – przewrócił oczyma blondyn. – Na pewno jest coś ciekawszego do roboty oprócz usługiwania leniwym cywilom! Jakiś pilny list do innej wioski, albo coś w tym stylu.

– Naruto… – rozpoczął znowu Iruka, ale Hokage uciszył go gestem.

Szczerze mówiąc, Sandaime tylko czekał na tą chwilę. Torturowanie geninów nudnymi zajęciami przed przydzieleniem pierwszej prawdziwej misji było po prostu niepisaną standardową procedurą.

– No dobrze. Skoro tak bardzo wam się nudzi, przydzielę wam misję rangi C.

_Heh. Czasami bezczelność Naruto może być przydatna_ – pomyślał Sasuke z zadowoleniem.

_Nie wierzę, że ten idiota ośmielił się dyskutować z Hokage_… – pokręciła głową Sakura – _…ale to w końcu Naruto._

– Spodziewaj się raportu o naszym sukcesie! – uśmiechnął się Uzumaki z pewnością siebie.

Kakashi nagle wyraźnie się ożywił, jak gdyby chłopiec wypowiedział jakieś magiczne słowa.

– Och? Więc napiszesz ten raport za mnie? – zapytał jounin z nadzieją, że wykręci się od tego nudnego zajęcia.

– Chyba śnisz! – odwarknął blondyn.

Hatake natychmiast zmarkotniał.

– Waszą misją będzie eskortowanie pewnej osoby – dodał Sarutobi, skinąwszy głową w stronę straży przy drzwiach.

Drużyna Siedem odwróciła się z ciekawością i podekscytowaniem, chcąc zobaczyć swojego pierwszego poważnego klienta.

Drzwi uchyliły się i ukazał się im raczej niedbale ubrany człowiek z spakowanym plecakiem podróżnym na ramionach i butelczyną taniego sake w dłoni. Miał posiwiałe włosy, ogorzałą cerę i okrągłe okulary na nosie. Nie sprawiał wrażenia ważnej osobistości; wyglądał raczej na zwykłego wieśniaka. Gdy mężczyzna ujrzał trójkę dzieci oraz jednego dorosłego shinobi, którego postawa zdawała się wprost krzyczeć: „nie obchodzi mnie nic poza moją ukochaną książką!", skrzywił się.

Nie był pod wrażeniem… i vice versa.

– Co to ma być?! – zaczął narzekać od progu staruszek. – To tylko kupa super dzieciaków! Nie mówcie mi, że to ninja! A już szczególnie ten super krasnoludek w środku! – wskazał butelką Naruto, który niezaprzeczalnie był najdrobniejszy z całej kompanii.

Widać było, że facet nie ma zielonego pojęcia o shinobich.

_Uh-oh_ – pomyśleli wszyscy obecni w pokoju jednocześnie. Każdy, kto znał Naruto, wiedział, że jego wzrost jest tematem tabu, tak samo jak rozmiar brzucha przy Akimichich. I zgodnie z obawami, zabójcza intencja natychmiast stała się wyczuwalna w powietrzu, a ręka Uzumakiego powędrowała w stronę pochwy na kunai i shirunkeny.

_Już ja mu dam krasnoludka…_ – warknął w myślach blondyn.

Nagle ktoś położył na ramieniu chłopca dłoń.

– Naruto – pogroził mu pół żartobliwie palcem Kakashi. – Nie możesz zabić swojego klienta. To się mija z celem misji.

Tazuna odetchnął głośno, gdy zabójcza intencja zelżała.

– A gdy już nam zapłaci? – zapytał Naruto z ewidentną nadzieją w głosie.

– Hm… – jounin posłał nieco zaniepokojonemu mężczyźnie swój charakterystyczny oko-uśmiech. – Wtedy być może będziemy mogli się nad tym zastanowić…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, kiedy Tazuna starał się wydedukować, czy to miał być żart, czy też kiepsko zawoalowana groźba.

– J-jestem Tazuna, super architekt i budowniczy mostu – rzekł w końcu stary. – Oczekuję s-super obrony podczas drogi d-do Kraju Fal, gdzie kończę budowę m-mojego super mostu.

Drużyna Siedem przytaknęła (choć Naruto wciąż spoglądał na niego zabójczym wzrokiem, co zresztą mogło być powodem lekkiego jąkania) po czym po ustaleniu ostatnich szczegółów, wszyscy rozeszli się aby przygotować rzeczy na podróż.

_Co wiemy o Kraju Fal?_ – zastanowił się Naruto kilkanaście minut później, narzucając na siebie lekki, czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Na jego plecach widniała biała spirala, symbol klanu Uzumaki. Chłopiec jednakże zadbał, aby kaptur nieco ją przykrywał. Nie powinien nawet znać tego symbolu i choć w ostateczności mógł skłamać, że sam wymyślił wzór, lepiej było nie obnosić się z tym za bardzo.

– To skupisko wysp przy brzegu Kraju Ognia, dokładnie na wschód od Konohy. Łatwo się stamtąd dostać do Kraju Wody. Jest to jedno z niewielu przybrzeżnych państewek, które utrzymało suwerenność po wojnach ninja. Nie ma tam Ukrytej Wioski – rzekła natychmiast Hermiona. – A teraz, Naru, co TY wiesz na temat tego kraju?

_Wymieniłaś już wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy…_ – poskarżył się Uzumaki, ale posłusznie wprawił w ruch szare komórki. Pomaganie Sandaime przy papierkowej robocie przydawało się przynajmniej do jednej rzeczy; poszerzania jego wiedzy na temat samej wioski oraz innych krain, gdzie Konoha mogła mieć jakiekolwiek interesy lub z którymi utrzymywała kontakty dyplomatyczne – _Kraj Fal jest bardzo mały i niezbyt bogaty. Gospodarka opiera się na… hm… pewnie rybołówstwie. Jedyną bardziej znaną postacią jest milioner Gatou, którego kompania ma tam interesy. Klimat jest podobny do tego u nas, ale bardziej wilgotny. Położenie tego państwa jest bardzo niedogodne, bo w wypadku wojny pomiędzy Kiri i Konohą stałby się celem inwazji albo po prostu polem walki. Suwerenny jest pewnie tylko dlatego, że nie ma tam nic szczególnie wartościowego._

– Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła go Hermiona-neesan. – Teraz według tych informacji możesz zadecydować, co ci będzie potrzebne na misji.

Posiadanie w głowie inteligentnego źródła wiedzy wcale nie zwalniało z samodzielnego myślenia. Czarodziejka bardzo dbała o to, aby ich podopieczny nie był zależny od pomocy swojego „rodzeństwa". Kobieta była pewna, że któregoś dnia znajdzie się sposób na uniezależnienia dusz czarodziejów od Jinchuuriki bez naruszenia całej pieczęci oraz na odzyskanie lub odtworzenie ich starych ciał. Jednakże Hermiona musiała być bardzo ostrożna, ponieważ jej teorie balansowały już niemalże na granicy czarnej magii. Dusza nie powinna trzymać się siłą ziemskiego wymiaru bez ciała (duchy, takie jak te obecne w Hogwarcie, były wyjątkiem, ale one nie były w stanie wpływać na świat fizyczny i po prostu istniały, nic więcej), a ciało ludzkie nie powinno zostać stworzone bez duszy. Dlatego czarownica nie mogła po prostu zebrać wszystkich pierwiastków chemicznych z których składa się żywy organizm i rzucić zaklęcia transmutującego.

Takie eksperymenty najczęściej kończyły się powstaniem nieżywej kupy tkanek (czyli po prostu trupa w różnym stopniu przypominającego przedstawiciela gatunku _Homo sapiens L_.) albo w najlepszym wypadku czegoś na wzór inferiusa, jakiejś żałosnej istoty będącej pustą, często także zdeformowaną skorupą ze strzępkami świadomości, która mogła jedynie wydawać niezrozumiałe dźwięki oraz pełzać niezgrabnie wokoło. Gdyby gotowe, zdolne do normalnego funkcjonowania dorosłe ciało można by stworzyć tak prostą magią, Voldemort nie musiałby uciekać się do jakichś obskurnych rytuałów podczas swojego powrotu, a jedynie wyczarowałby sobie nową postać fizyczną.

Kiedy Naruto przybył ze swoim pakunkiem na miejsce zbiórki, reszta obecnych spojrzała podejrzliwie na jego mały plecak. W środku znajdowało się zaledwie parę zwojów, w których blondyn zapieczętował swój ekwipunek, więc bagaż był lekki i niewielki. I wyglądał wysoce nieprofesjonalnie.

– Hej, ty! – zawołał Tazuna, najwyraźniej odzyskawszy już odwagę i tupet. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, gdzie my idziemy?! To nie wycieczka do sąsiedniej wioski!

Uzumaki spojrzał na niego chłodno.

– Ninja mogą pieczętować swoje rzeczy w zwojach, na pewno coś o tym słyszałeś – na widok niedowierzania i niezrozumienia na twarzy klienta, dodał wrednie. – Zastanawiam się, czy nie łatwiej byłoby zapieczętować ci gębę, żebym nie musiał słuchać tego narzekania przez całą drogę…

Akurat ten moment wybrał Kakashi, aby zjawić się w chmurze dymu. Tazuna natychmiast zwrócił się do niego z pretensjami:

– Czy ja będę naprawdę super bezpieczny z tym dzieciakiem? On mi co chwilę wygraża!

Kakashi spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie było mniej ważniejszej sprawy pod słońcem. Dopiero po paru sekundach odezwał się bez zbytniego entuzjazmu:

– Tazuna-san, moja drużyna jest bardzo kompetentna i nie wystąpi przeciwko rozkazom Hokage ani celom misji. A Naruto lubi sobie tylko pożartować. Prawda? – słysząc ostrzegawczy ton w głosie swojego nauczyciela, chłopak jedynie przytaknął szybko bez słowa. Kakashi dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że skończyło się żartowanie i drużyna musiała teraz zabrać się za misję. – Zresztą, jakby co, jestem jouninem. Nie ma się czym martwić!

Jego zapewnienie musiało wypaść raczej nieprzekonująco, bo Tazuna burknął tylko coś pod nosem, kierując się wraz z Drużyną Siedem do bram wioski.

Naruto w momencie gdy przestąpili przez wrota nagle wydało się, że poczuł coś – jakby ktoś wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie – ale uczucie to zniknęło tak szybko, że po chwili nawet nie był już pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. Jednak na wszelki wypadek przyspieszył kroku i wymijając ich klienta, wyszeptał inkantację Zaklęcia Śledzącego. Tazuna wzdrygnął się – niewątpliwie czując zimny powiew, który towarzyszył aktywacji czaru – ale nie zauważył w tym nic podejrzanego. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do siebie. Teraz mógłby znaleźć starego pryka dosłownie wszędzie, gdyby bandyci jakimś cudem go porwali.

Irytacja z powodu powątpiewania Tazuny szybko zniknęła, ponieważ mógł wreszcie podziwiać świat poza osadą. Nigdy dotąd nie opuszczał Konohagakure no Sato. Miło było wreszcie zobaczyć coś nowego na własne oczy. Oglądał wprawdzie już bardziej egzotyczne miejsca we wspomnieniach swojego rodzeństwa – na przykład Hogwart i Londyn, – ale nic nie mogło zastąpić osobistych doświadczeń.

Przez większość podróży panowała niezmącona cisza. Każdy był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Jedynie samego Tazunę zdawało się coś dręczyć, choć trudno było zauważyć jego niepokój, jeśli nie szukało się subtelnych oznak.

– Tazuna-san? Mieszkasz w Kraju Fal, prawda? – odezwała się nagle Sakura.

– Ta, co z tego?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała mu. Zamiast tego zwróciła się do Kakashiego, który truchtał za nimi:

– Kakashi-sensei, czy tam też są ninja?

Jounin oderwał wzrok od swojej ukochanej książki i spojrzał na młodą kunoichi. Sakura zdawała się mieć jakieś obawy.

– Nie, w Kraju Fal nie ma ninja – rzekł ich nauczyciel. Dziewczyna rozluźniła się nieco, słysząc to zapewnienie. – Ale w większości innych państw istnieją Ukryte Wioski oraz są tam shinobi – kontynuował Kakashi, uznając, że będzie to dobry moment na małą powtórkę i uświadomienie jego słodkim geninom, że wkrótce będą mieli dość często do czynienia z innymi (nie zawsze przyjaznymi) shinobi. – Jak wiecie, przywódca wioski dzierży władzę nad ninja kraju, a Daimyo zarządza większością spraw cywilnych. Są oni sobie równi. Dlatego Ukryta Wioska oznacza prestiż i siłę militarną, która pomaga utrzymać niezależność od innych państw. Taki mały kraj jak ojczyzna naszego klienta nie potrzebuje shinobi, ponieważ większe państwa nie interesują się nim, ale wioski ninja są raczej popularne. Obecnie największe wioski w świecie ninja to Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna i Iwa. Tylko ich dowódcy otrzymali miano „Kage". Są to najpotężniejsi ninja na ziemi, którzy władają nad tysiącami innych shinobi.

– A Hokage-sama jest najlepszym z nich! – dodała Sakura entuzjastycznie.

„_Ten stary piernik miałby być tak silny? Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć…"_ – Wewnętrzna Sakura miała inne zdanie.

_Pewnie dzieciaki nie mogą uwierzyć, że Sandaime-sama jest taki potężny…_ – pomyślał Kakashi z uśmiechem, wspominając czasy, kiedy ludzie dosłownie całowali ziemię po której stąpał Bóg Shinobi. Niestety, okres świetności Sandaime już minął, a od czasu ataku Kyuubi'ego Hiruzen nie był w stanie znaleźć sobie godnego następcy. Nic dziwnego. W porównaniu z Namikaze Minato wszyscy pozostali kandydaci wydawali się raczej żałośni lub po prostu nieodpowiedni. Nikt inny nie miał tej „iskry", tego zapału, który Sarutobi lubił nazywać „Wolą Ognia".

– Ale jest także Kage najdłużej w historii – zauważył Naruto. – W końcu miał już jednego następcę, do tego ponad dekadę temu.

Chłopiec wątpił w to, aby Sarutobi utrzymał swoją pozycję na tyle długo, aby Naruto mógł zostać Godaime (chyba że chłopiec pokazał swoje czarodziejskie moce i zdołał jednocześnie przekonać wszystkich, że nie są one sprawką demonicznego wpływu). Wcześniej czy później sytuacja zmusi ich do znalezienia innego kandydata na Hokage.

Złota Trójca czarodziejów również liczyła się z tym od wielu lat. W końcu abdykacja Hiruzena mogła oznaczać drastyczną zmianę w sytuacji Naruto. Nie można było przekreślić scenariusza, gdzie Danzou zostawał Hokage – Merlin świadkiem, że ten człowiek potrafił snuć plany i cierpliwie czekać na okazję jak nikt inny – albo że Rada Wioski wybierze na tą pozycję jakąś swoją bezwolną marionetkę. Gdyby któreś z dwóch lojalnych Sanninów zgodziło się objąć ten urząd, to Godaime rządziłby Konohą od dawna. Ale żadne z nich nie chciało wrócić na stałe do wioski. To pozostawiało wybór pomiędzy dużo mniej kompetentnymi kandydatami oraz Danzou z jego niebezpieczną filozofią wojny.

– Ale nie martw się – Kakashi znów mówił do Sakury. – Na misjach rangi C nie ma przeciwników z treningiem ninja, co najwyżej zwykli bandyci.

– Więc nie spotkamy innych shinobi?

– Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oczywiście, że nie!

Zarówno Naruto i Sasuke zauważyli, jak Tazuna drgnął nagle. Jednocześnie jasnowłosy Jinchuuriki poczuł ciężar czyjegoś nieprzyjaznego wzroku na ich drużynie. Kakashi najwyraźniej właśnie wywołał przysłowiowego wilka z lasu. Uzumaki zaczął się dyskretnie rozglądać, szukając tajemniczego przeciwnika, którego wyczuła jego magia. Korony drzew były puste. Droga za nimi również. Więc wrogowie czekali przed nimi, ukryci w…

_Kałuży?_ – pomyślał zaskoczony Naruto, kiedy spojrzał na niewinną taflę wody i poczuł, że złe intencje emanują właśnie z niej. Nigdy by się nie domyślił.

Hatake odrobinę zwolnił kroku i został jeszcze bardziej za nimi, kiedy minęli tajemniczą Kałużę Morderczych Intencji. Uzumaki nie spojrzał w jej stronę drugi raz. Nie musiał, świadom reakcji swojego sensei. Teraz był pewien, że coś się święci.

Kakashi ustawił się tak, aby znaleźć się pomiędzy jego drużyną a potencjalnym wrogiem. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jakie zamiary mają osoby ukrywające się w tak nieudolny sposób. Mogli być to tylko przypadkowi nukeninowie, którzy nie chcieli się pokazywać ninja z Konohy. Albo ci sami ludzie, którzy obserwowali ich przy bramie wioski. Jeśli tak, to co było ich celem? On sam z powodu ceny na jego głowie? Sasuke z powodu Sharinganu? Naruto z powodu demona? Czy Tazuna, z niejasnych powodów?

Impuls czakry był leciutki jak powiew wicherku, ale doświadczony jounin natychmiast użył genjutsu i _Kawarimi no Jutsu_. Zanim został zastąpiony przez zamaskowany iluzją konar, ujrzał, że Naruto również coś zauważył i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Dalszy przebieg zdarzeń musiał obserwował z korony pobliskiego drzewa.

Naruto rzeczywiście poczuł czakrę, ale liczył, że będzie miał więcej czasu na reakcję. Tymczasem kiedy odwrócił się, aby ogarnąć wzrokiem sytuację, Kakashi już był owinięty w łańcuch, a na jego twarzy widniał wyraz najszczerszego szoku. W następnym ułamku sekundy łańcuch został zaciśnięty i ciało srebrnowłosego ninja rozszarpano na kawałki. Uzumaki nie miał nawet czasu, aby choć pomyśleć o interwencji.

– Jeden załatwiony! – zawołali atakujący. Było ich dwóch, owiniętych w ciemne płaszcze pod którymi mieli ubrania z maskującym wzorem na materiale. Ich usta zasłaniały urządzenia przypominające maski przeciwgazowe. Poruszali się błyskawicznie.

Zanim Naruto zdążył zareagować, tuż obok jego ucha rozległ się głos:

– Dwóch załatwionych.

Łańcuch świsnął, magia nagle skondensowała się wokoło (reagując na panikę chłopca), kątem oka Naruto uchwycił jakiś ruch Sasuke, a potem…

TRZASK!

Wszyscy podskoczyli. Kakashi niemalże spadł ze swojej gałęzi. Nikt z nich nie słyszał dotąd niczego podobnego. Nieprzyjemny odgłos towarzyszący teleportacji można było porównać do huku wystrzału z mugolskiego pistoletu. W świecie shinobi było niewiele równie hałaśliwych rzeczy.

– Co?! – zawołali zaskoczeni agresorzy, nie zauważywszy nawet jak kunai Sasuke przemknęło obok i przybiło łańcuch do drzewa, unieruchamiając ich w miejscu.

Naruto… zniknął. Nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad. Ani smużki dymu, żadnego pniaka, dosłownie nic. Gdyby nie przeszywający dźwięk towarzyszący deportacji, można by wręcz uwierzyć, że nigdy nie stał tu nikt materialny.

_Co to było?_ – pomyślał Sasuke, ale nie miał czasu na dalsze rozważania; musiał kontynuować atak.

Dokładnie to samo pytanie zadawali sobie Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna i Demoniczni Bracia.

_To nie Hiraishin no Jutsu, technika sensei nie wydawała żadnego dźwięku i produkowała efekt świetlny, poza tym Naruto nie miał czasu umieścić nigdzie odpowiedniej pieczęci_ – zauważył Kakashi, rozglądając się za blond zagadką, którą miał pod swoją pieczą. – _Już nawet nie wspominając o fakcie, że sensei nigdy nie opisał tego jutsu i że umarło ono na sto procent razem z nim._

– Biorę tego z lewej!

I tutaj trzeba pochylić czoło przed refleksem Uchihy. Sasuke natychmiast zmienił kurs (choć w myślach przeklinał nieprzewidywalność swojego kolegi i fakt, że strategia, którą zdążył obmyślić, właśnie stała się bezużyteczna), widząc jak jego sojusznik zeskoczył z gałęzi prosto na głowę jednego z wrogich ninja. Jakim cudem Naruto dostał się na to drzewo było dobrym pytaniem, ale na inną okazję.

Obaj chłopcy zaatakowali za pomocą taijutsu. Sasuke prześlizgnął się obok jednego z braci, użył ciężkiego mechanizmu na ręce przeciwnika jako podparcia dla rąk i kopnął go mocno w tył głowy. W jego ruchach była pewność człowieka, który powtarzał ten manewr tysiąc razy. Naruto, używając czakry dla wzmocnienia ataku, władował swoją stopę wprost w twarz drugiego wroga, który odruchowo spojrzał w górę po tym, jak blondyn krzyknął do Sasuke i zdemaskował swoją pozycję.

Z metalicznym trzaskiem łańcuch odczepił się od rąk obu shinobi i Demoniczni Bracia szybko przeszli do kontrataku; pozbieranie się do kupy po zaskakującym oporze jaki stawili dwaj genini zajęło im zaledwie sekundę.

– Sakura, Tazuna! – zawołał Naruto rozkazującym tonem, odskakując na bezpieczną odległość. Przypomniały mu się opowieści Harry'ego o walkach ze śmierciożercami i jego umysł starał się stłamsić odruch rzucenia kilku zaklęć, jednego za drugim. Musiał być odrobinę dyskretniejszy z magią.

Jego przeciwnik wyciągnął uzbrojoną w metalowe pazury broń, usiłując go jeszcze schwycić, ale jedynym co osiągnął było lekkie zadrapanie na nodze blondyna.

Naruto poczuł pieczenie rany, i gdy tylko wylądował (stając tyłem do reszty drużyny), skierował prawą dłoń w stronę ninja i szepnął:

– _Drętwota!_

Sasuke był zbyt zajęty własną walką, aby coś zauważyć. Sakura i Tazuna również przegapili słaby w świetle dziennym błysk czerwonego światła. Jedynie Kakashi zobaczył, jak zaklęcie uderzyło w jednego z braci i z niesamowitą siłą odrzuciło go w gęstwinę na poboczu drogi. Shinobi już nie wstał z powrotem, nieprzytomny.

– Stań za mną, Tazuna-san! – krzyknęła tymczasem Sakura. Rzuciła się przed ich klienta z odwagą, której się sama po sobie nie spodziewała.

Niemalże w tym samym momencie zmaterializował się przed nią Sasuke, gotów do odparcia następnego ataku.

Kakashi ujrzał dosyć. Jasne było, że celem jest Tazuna. I czy ten chuunin próbował właśnie zaatakować jego słodkich uczniów?

_O nie, mój panie._

Sakura i Sasuke mrugnęli, kiedy ich pole widzenia nagle wypełniły plecy Hatake. Jounin bez trudu jednym ruchem złapał i pozbawił przytomności wroga.

_Dzięki Kami_, pomyślał Tazuna z niewysłowioną ulgą, rozpoznając charakterystyczne włosy Kakashiego. Te dzieciaki poradziły sobie raczej dobrze, ale widać było, że daleko im do poziomu elity takiej jak Lustrzany Ninja.

Uchiha spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela z niejaką irytacją. Od początku podejrzewał, że rzekoma śmierć to tylko zmyłka – w końcu taka taktyka była praktycznie klasyką i dziecko wychowane wśród ninja było tego doskonale świadome. Jednak Kakashi nie musiał interweniować; wszystko było pod kontrolą! Nawet Naruto poradził sobie bez większych problemów.

– Dobra robota, drużyno – rzekł jedynie Hatake, nie komentując na razie żadnego z podejrzanych manewrów Naruto.

Uzumaki odetchnął. Inni mogli tego nie zauważyć, ale w jego osobistym mniemaniu nie poszło mu za dobrze. Gdyby nie przypadkowa magia, byłby tu pewnie jeden prawdziwy trup. Blondyn zareagował zbyt wolno i był tego boleśnie świadom.

– Nie przejmuj się, przynajmniej nie spowodowałeś magicznego wybuchu, tak jak ostatnio gdy dałeś ponieść się emocjom – pocieszyła go Hermiona. Naruto zaczerwienił się lekko na samo wspomnienie ogromu zniszczeń na polu treningowym. – To był pierwszy atak z zaskoczenia, jaki przeżyłeś. Następnym razem będziesz lepiej przygotowany.

_Sasuke nie miał takich kłopotów_, odwarknął Naruto. _A ja wyczułem ich jeszcze wcześniej od niego i wciąż dałem się podejść._

– _Sasuke miał kiedyś rodzinę pełną genialnych ninja_ – rzekł Harry spokojnie. – _Oni przygotowali go do tego życia od kołyski i o wiele lepiej, niż my możemy przygotować ciebie. Jesteśmy tylko czarodziejami, nie wojownikami._

– _**Teraz lepiej zajmij się tą raną**_ – dodał Ron. – _**Na tych pazurach była chyba trucizna.**_

Naruto z westchnieniem wyjął kunai i podciągnął nogawkę podartych spodni. Rana na szczęście nie była poważna.

– Naruto, musimy usunąć… – zaczął Kakashi, odwracając się w jego stronę, ale przerwał, widząc że chłopak właśnie pogłębił zadrapanie za pomocą kunai. I chyba zrobił to z zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem, bo wetknął w nie nóż niemalże do połowy.

Oczywiście, reszta obecnych odruchowo spojrzała w stronę blondyna i rozpoczął się typowy spektakl towarzyszący takiemu wydarzeniu.

– NARUTO! – wrzasnęła histerycznie Sakura, widząc jak obficie krew tryska z rany. Czy on nie czuł w ogóle bólu? – Tniesz za głęboko!

– Dobe – mruknął Sasuke pobłażliwie.

Tazuna pobladł wyraźnie na widok cieknącej krwi.

Uzumaki spojrzał na nich tak, jakby próbowali go przekonać, że krowy latają i są w różowe łaty.

– Um, Naruto, jeszcze trochę i wykrwawisz się na śmierć – zauważył Kakashi uprzejmym tonem. – Naprawdę.

_Mógłbym się wystraszyć, gdybym nie wiedział, że rana za chwilę się zasklepi_ – pomyślał Uzumaki, przewracając oczyma.

– Kakashi-sensei ma rację! – wrzasnęła zaraz Sakura. – To samo pisze w TWOICH zwojach na temat pierwszej pomocy! Jesteś masochistą, czy co?!

W odpowiedzi Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

– Przecież to tylko mała rana – powiedział z uśmieszkiem, jakby pod jego nogami wcale nie było kałuży krwi. Przesunął dłonią nad raną, w myślach wymawiając proste zaklęcie uzdrawiające, _Episkey_. – Poza tym, to jedyny sposób na pozbycie się trucizny, która była na tych szponach bez odpowiednich leków. Przecież nie będziemy teraz wracać po nie do Konohy, prawda?

Wprawdzie Naruto _miał_ gdzieś zapieczętowaną apteczkę z takowymi lekami, ale nie chciało mu się jej teraz szukać. A sądząc po minie Sasuke, ostatnia uwaga blondyna odniosła zamierzony skutek i Uchiha nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rezygnować z ekscytującej misji z powodu takiej nieistotnej drobnostki jak zatrucie.

Kakashi westchnął na widok owego popisu nieodpowiedzialnością. Nie spodziewał się tego po Naruto, ale jego student najwyraźniej lubił zaskakiwać, do tego nie zawsze pozytywnie. Nauczyciel pośpiesznie wyciągnął bandaże i przygotował się do zatamowania upływu krwi, jednakże kiedy przyjrzał się ranie bliżej, zauważył, że jest o wiele płytsza niż powinna. I najwyraźniej zamykała się przed jego oczyma (a raczej okiem).

Hatake spojrzał na swojego ucznia. Wspomniany uczeń jedynie wyszczerzył się niewinnie w odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej Minato Junior wiedział od początku, na co się porywa… jak zwykle.

Jounin pomimo tego opatrzył nogę, choćby dla utrzymania pozorów przed resztą drużyny. Następnie Demoniczni Bracia (którzy zaczynali już odzyskiwać przytomność) zostali mocno przywiązani do drzewa i Kakashi spojrzał na spoconego ze zdenerwowania Tazunę.

– Chyba będziemy musieli uciąć sobie małą pogawędkę, Tazuna-san – mruknął ninja. – Ale najpierw musimy zająć się tymi gagatkami. Ci dwaj wyglądają mi na chuuninów z Kiri, Demonicznych Braci. Tamtejsi ninja są znani z walki aż do końca, bez względu na konsekwencje.

Skrępowani shinobi spojrzeli na niego wilkiem.

– Jak nas zauważyłeś? – warknął jeden z nich.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. Niefortunnych agresorów zgubiły ich przyzwyczajenia. Gdyby znajdowali się w Kraju Wody, woda na ścieżce byłaby czymś zupełnie normalnym. Ale w Kraju Ognia klimat był o wiele mniej wilgotny.

– W tak słoneczny dzień, kiedy droga jest sucha i zakurzona, wszystkie kałuże powinny dawno wyparować – wyjaśnił.

– Skoro od początku wiedziałeś, to dlaczego pozwoliłeś walczyć dzieciakom? – zapytał zdumiony Tazuna.

– Byłem pewien, że poradzą sobie z takim przeciwnikiem – rzekł Hatake, klepiąc swoim zwyczajem zirytowanego Sasuke po głowie. – Poza tym, nie chciałem ich zabić od razu, choć mogłem to zrobić. Najpierw musiałem się dowiedzieć, kto jest ich celem. Jedno z nas… czy też nasz klient?

Budowniczy przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy jounin spojrzał na niego. Choć ninja nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, nagle zaczął wyglądać o wiele groźniej niż przedtem.

– Nic nam nie wiadomo o shinobich, którzy chcą cię zabić. Nasza praca przewidywała jedynie bronienie ciebie przed bandytami i złodziejami. Zwykła ochrona, dopóki nie dokończysz budowy mostu.

– Ale jeśli jest możliwość zetknięcia się z innymi ninja na misji – wtrącił się Naruto raczej radosnym tonem, co dziwnie kontrastowało z atmosferą – zadanie od razu przechodzi do kategorii B, za którą trzeba zapłacić więcej. Coś mi się wydaje, że wiedziałeś o tym od początku! – chłopak spojrzał na ich klienta podejrzliwie. – Nie chciało się wydawać pieniędzy, eh?!

Kakashi uciszył swojego ucznia gestem i kontynuował:

– Naruto ma rację. Walczenie z innymi ninja nie jest naszym obowiązkiem. Powinniśmy niezwłocznie wrócić do Konohy – ostatnie zdanie skierował do swojej drużyny.

Uzumaki zmarszczył brwi. Chociaż był zły na Tazunę za to bezczelne kłamstwo, to mimo wszystko czuł się na siłach, aby kontynuować misję. To była niezła gratka; rzadko kiedy można było przeżyć coś ekscytującego na misji rangi C. Teraz już wiedział, czego się spodziewać, więc nie powinien się powtórzyć żaden incydent z przypadkową magią.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona milczeli, czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

Sasuke już dawno postanowił, że nie chce wracać, ale nie miał zamiaru przeciwstawiać się rozkazowi starszego rangą shinobi, więc się nie wypowiadał.

Sakura zerknęła najpierw na Sasuke, a potem na Naruto. Ona wcale nie czuła się taka pewna siebie. W całej walce jedynym co zrobiła, było wyciągnięcie kunai oraz stanięcie przed Tazuną. Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, aby rzucić jakieś genjutsu, była po prostu zbyt spanikowana. Bała się, że gdy jej koledzy będą potrzebowali jej pomocy w następnej bitwie, to ich zawiedzie.

– Może to rzeczywiście za dużo jak na początek… – rzekła nieśmiało, patrząc na ziemię i nie mając nawet odwagi, aby spojrzeć w stronę chłopaków. Co oni sobie o niej pomyślą? Sasuke-kun pewnie będzie zły, że się wycofała. Naruto będzie zawiedziony, że cała jego praca i poświęcony dla niej czas poszły na marne.

_Sakura…_ – pomyślał Uzumaki, spoglądając przez ramię na dziewczynę. Naprawdę, nie wiedział, co sądzić o tym zachowaniu. Dlaczego była ona ni stąd ni zowąd taka przygnębiona? Gdzie się podziała zaciętość i determinacja, z którą kunoichi własnym ciałem zasłoniła Tazunę?

– Hej, Sakura – odezwał się w końcu blondyn z powagą w głosie. – Wiem, że ten stary śmierdzący łgarz nie zasługuje na to aby zostawić go jego losowi, ale myślę, że powinniśmy kontynuować misję. Nie jesteśmy pierwszymi lepszymi geninami. Poradzimy sobie!

Mina Tazuny była komiczną mieszanką wdzięczności i wściekłości. Budowniczy nie mógł się zdecydować, czy dziękować dzieciakowi na kolanach, czy może lepiej zatłuc go butelką na śmierć.

– Jesteście pewni? – uniósł brwi Kakashi.

– Na sto procent – uśmiechnął się Naruto szeroko. – Yondaime przewracałby się w grobie, gdyby wiedział, że ninja z Konohy porzucili misję.

– Hn – mruknął Sasuke potwierdzająco.

Sakura po chwili przytaknęła bez słowa.

Lustrzany Ninja westchnął, choć sekretnie był dumny ze swoich uczniów.

– No dobrze.

Zapowiadała się niezła jazda.

– Sensei… – odezwał się w końcu Tazuna. – Skoro kontynuujecie tą misję, na pewno chcecie wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi.

Drużyna Siedem spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem i minami pod tytułem „nie no, co ty nie powiesz". Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza, kiedy architekt spoglądał nerwowo na swoją nieodłączną butelkę sake.

– Widzicie… tak się składa, że super niebezpieczny człowiek chce się mnie pozbyć – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem Tazuna.

– Super niebezpieczny człowiek? Kto to taki? – indagował Kakashi.

– Myślę, że już o nim słyszeliście. Jest super sławny.

Geninowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie miało zielonego pojęcia, o kim może mówić budowniczy.

– On chyba ma na myśli Gatou! – załapała w końcu Hermiona.

– Gatou? – powtórzył na głos zdębiały Naruto, zapominając się na chwilę.

Obecni spojrzeli na Uzumakiego zaskoczeni, kiedy Tazuna przytaknął z ponurą miną.

– Gatou?! – Kakashi również wydawał się raczej zdumiony. – Ten z Kompani Gatou? To podobno jeden z najbogatszych ludzi na świecie!

Pytanie „dlaczego miałby się przejmować jakimś wieśniakiem?" pozostało niewypowiedziane.

– Tak, oficjalnie Gatou zarobił super pieniądze na transporcie morskim, ale to tylko przykrywka dla bardziej dochodowej reszty jego interesów – stwierdził mrocznie ich klient. – Rozprowadza narkotyki i inne nielegalne przedmioty, używając najemników i zbiegłych ninja aby przejąć kontrolę nad różnymi regionami. To okropny człowiek.

_To nie będzie łatwe zadanie…_ – pomyślał Kakashi, marszcząc brwi. – _Jeśli Gatou jest problemem Tazuny, najprawdopodobniej nie będziemy w stanie pomóc mu na dłuższą metę. Nie mogę zabić kogoś takiego bez zgody i wiedzy Hokage. A gdy tylko skończymy naszą misję, nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie Gatou, aby wysłać bandytów i pozbyć się kłopotu._

– Jakiś rok temu jego uwagę zwrócił Kraj Fal – kontynuował tymczasem Tazuna. – Dzięki swoim pieniądzom oraz przemocy szybko uzyskał kontrolę nad wszelkimi drogami handlowymi między nami a stałym lądem.

– …A ty, zaczynając budowę mostu, stałeś się dla niego niewygodny – dokończył Naruto, kiwając głową.

– Ach, rozumiem – mruknęła Sakura. – Dokończenie budowy mostu to jedyna rzecz, której Gatou się obawia.

– Więc ci ninja byli tylko jego pachołkami – powiedział Sasuke, spoglądając na związanych Demonicznych Braci.

Naruto nie mógł trochę nie współczuć ich klientowi, a jego złość z powodu kłamstwa w sprawie trudności misji szybko znikała. Było jasne, że facet podejmuje się samobójczego zadania, aby pomóc swojemu krajowi i jego mieszkańcom. Ale bez pomocy i ochrony kogoś takiego jak ninja Tazuna nie był w stanie zrobić zbyt wiele. Skompletuje most – i co potem? Kiedy tylko Drużyna Siedem opuści Kraj Fal, Gatou najmie innych shinobi aby wysadzili budowlę w powietrze i sfabrykowali „naturalny kataklizm", po czym zabije staruszka.

Uzumaki zmrużył oczy i zaczął intensywnie myśleć nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu. Mógłby zostawić na moście jakieś zaklęcia ochronne, może do tego efektowną klątwę, która odstraszyłaby najemników i samego Gatou. To dałoby mu czas na powrót do Konohy i namówienie Sandaime na wzięcie Kraju Fal pod patronat Ukrytej Wioski. Hm, niegłupi pomysł…

– Skoro wiedziałeś, że zostaną nasłani na ciebie ninja, to dlaczego zataiłeś ten fakt? – przerwał rozmyślania Jinchuuriki Kakashi.

Oczywiście doświadczony shinobi już domyślał się dopowiedzi na to pytanie, ale zawsze lepiej potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia.

– Kraj Fal jest super biedny – westchnął żałośnie Tazuna. – Nawet właściciel ziemski nie ma pieniędzy, nie wspominając o nas, zwykłych wieśniakach… A misja wyższej klasy, nawet tylko B, jest bardzo droga. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie będziemy w stanie zapłacić wam tego, co się naprawdę należy za to zadanie. Nie musicie kontynuować.

Znów zapadła cisza.

– Cóż… jeśli zrezygnujecie, to na pewno ludzie Gatou w końcu mnie dorwą i zabiją… – odezwał się po chwili Tazuna tonem, który miał być chyba nonszalancki w zamierzeniu. – Ale… Nie martwcie się! Jeśli zginę, mój słodki dziesięcioletni wnuczek tylko popłacze sobie trochę! A moja córka będzie wiodła smutne życie, nienawidząc Konohy! Ale to nie wasza wina! Ani trochę!

Drużyna Siedem wymieniła spojrzenia. Architekt, pozwalając im w ten sposób na porzucenie misji sprawił, że nawet wciąż wahająca się Sakura poczuła wyrzuty sumienia na samą myśl o zostawieniu bezbronnego staruszka samego na drodze. Był to wredny szantaż emocjonalny i każdy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Dobrze, dobrze! – przerwał mu szybko Kakashi. – Przecież już postanowiliśmy, że będziemy kontynuować tą misję!

– Och, jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny!

_Wygrałem_, pomyślał Tazuna z satysfakcją.

*

Naruto nie był w stanie wypatrzyć praktycznie niczego w gęstej mgle spowijającej ocean. Miało się wrażenie, że łódź porusza się na oślep, ale prowadzący ją wprawnie znajomy Tazuny zdawał się wiedzieć, co robi. Dlatego blondyn zamknął oczy i zaczął medytować, próbując spenetrować otoczenie swoją magią bez wypowiadania formuły jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia.

To wcale nie było łatwe. Niekierowana inkantacją magia była bardzo kapryśna, jak pokazał to incydent podczas potyczki z Demonicznymi Braćmi. Zdawała się wówczas niemalże posiadać własną inteligencję i na razie nie miała zamiaru pomóc mu zlokalizować nikogo, nawet Sakury i Sasuke siedzących tuż za nim. Z czakrą, którą produkowało jego własne ciało, byłoby dużo łatwiej, ale ją mógłby poczuć każdy potencjalny wróg. Zaś magia była zewnętrzną siłą i tylko czarodzieje posiadali to „coś", co pozwalało wraz z odpowiednim treningiem wyczuć ją oraz zapanować nad nią.

– Niedługo ujrzymy most – poinformował ich cicho przewoźnik.

Naruto otworzył oczy, poddając się na razie. Mgła wciąż jeszcze się nie przerzedziła. Łódka sunęła po powierzchni wody i jedynie plusk fal uderzających w burtę zapewniał, że nie stoją w miejscu. Motor był wyłączony, aby odgłos pracy silnika nie zwrócił uwagi statku patrolu, należącego do kampanii. Szum fal i trzeszczenie długiej tyki, za pomocą której przewoźnik kontrolował kurs wydawały się nienaturalnie głośne. Wszyscy wytężali słuch i wzrok w obawie, że z mlecznej zawiesiny niespodziewanie wychynie dziób wrogiej łodzi lub usłyszą naglę pracę wielkich turbin.

W końcu przed nimi powoli zaczęła zarysowywać się sylwetka imponującej konstrukcji. Most był szeroki oraz masywny. Nie umywał się nawet do większych tego typu budowli w świecie z którego pochodzili Harry, Ron i Hermiona, lecz prawdziwa rzecz i tak wciąż wywierała większe wrażenie niż dziwne wspomnienia alternatywnej rzeczywistości, pełne obrazów, które niekiedy trudno było uznać za prawdziwe. Naruto oraz reszta Drużyny Siedem uniosła głowy, wpatrując się z uznaniem w dzieło architekta.

– Widać, dlaczego Gatou tak bardzo chce przerwać budowę… to nie byle jaki most – mruknął Uzumaki z podziwem.

Tazuna napuszył się niczym paw.

– Będziemy u brzegu niedługo – zauważył jego znajomy. – Wygląda na to, że nikt nas nie zauważył, ale na wszelki wypadek popłyniemy trasą, gdzie jest dużo roślinności. Łatwiej się tam ukryć.

– Dzięki – odrzekł cicho Tazuna.

Po przepłynięciu przez krótki tunel Drużynie Siedem ukazała się o wiele bardziej słoneczna sceneria. Musieli wreszcie wpłynąć na mieliznę pomiędzy wyspami, ponieważ z płytkiej lazurowej wody wyrastały liczne drzewa. Znad ich koron czasami można było ujrzeć drewniane dachy domów. Mała łódka łatwo prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy wodnymi zaroślami i w końcu dobiła do przystani. Przewoźnik szybko pożegnał się z nimi i natychmiast odpłynął.

Na pierwszy rzut okaz widać było, że to bardzo biedny oraz zastraszony kraj. Wskazywały na to posklecane ze starych desek i trochę zaniedbane domy, dziwna cisza, brak ludzi na ulicach oraz zlęknione oczy obserwujące ich zza okien i przez szpary w drzwiach. Naruto czuł te wszystkie spojrzenia na swoich plecach, co przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Na szczęście Tazuna nie mieszkał w samej wiosce, lecz trochę dalej i wkrótce grupka podróżnych opuściła ponure miasteczko.

Chłopcy szli na samym przodzie, obaj pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Sakura trzymała się przy Tazunie, a Kakashi znów zajął pozycję z tyłu.

Jounin westchnął do siebie.

_Teraz już nie będziemy mieli do czynienia z chuuninami, ale z kimś co najmniej mojej rangi…_ – pomyślał ponuro Hatake.

Pewnym pocieszeniem był fakt, że nukeninowie wysoko się cenili i trudno było ich znaleźć. Nawet magnat taki jak Gatou nie mógł zatrudnić więcej niż trzech jouninów w najgorszym przypadku, a i to było wątpliwe, bowiem Kiri raczej dbała o to, aby wokół jej granic było czysto (dlatego nukenini stamtąd lubili się trzymać na wybrzeżach Kraju Ognia). Kakashi był pewien, że sam poradziłby sobie bez problemu, ale miał tu także swoją drużynę. I to była jego największa słabość.

Sasuke i Naruto rozglądali się wokoło ostrożnie, ale blondyn był wyraźnie dużo bardziej spięty.

_Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas lada chwila znów zaatakuje_ – mruknął w myślach Uzumaki.

– Musisz się uspokoić – poradziła Hermiona. – Zaufaj swojemu instynktowi i reaguj zgodnie z jego podpowiedziami.

I wtedy to się stało; jakby nagle go ukłuto. Naruto, nie chcąc tym razem stracić przeciwnika z oczu, natychmiast obrócił się na pięcie, wyciągając jednocześnie prawą rękę przed siebie, jakby zamierzając wykonać ruch nieistniejącą różdżką, a lewą wydobywając kunai.

– Tam ktoś jest!

Kakashi i Sasuke również natychmiast chwycili za kunai, a Sakura stanęła przed klientem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na wskazany krzak i drzewo z napięciem.

Liście zaszeleściły… i z chaszczy wychynął łepek białego zajączka.

Naruto desperacko postarał się nie zarumienić, kiedy Uchiha i Haruno posłali mu wiele mówiące spojrzenia. Świetna rada… „Zaufaj swojemu instynktowi", na brodę Merlina. Jego instynkt najwyraźniej wystrychnął go na dudka.

– To tylko zając! – prychnął Tazuna, chwytając się za serce. – Doprawdy, jeśli przyprawicie mnie o zawał tylko z powodu czegoś takiego…

Tymczasem rozważania Kakashiego miały zgoła inną naturę.

_Ten zając jest biały, a mamy teraz lato. Futro zmienia kolor w zależności od ilości światła, więc to zwierzę musiało być trzymane w klatce, specjalnie w celu użycia go jako zmiennika w Kawarimi no Jutsu. To oznacza, że nasi goście już tu się zjawili_ – wydedukował jounin, rozglądając się wokoło dyskretnie.

I rzeczywiście; ktoś sprawnie maskował się wśród gęstych koron drzew. Stojąca na odsłoniętej polanie nad brzegiem jeziora Drużyna Siedem wraz z klientem stanowiła niemalże cel idealny.

_Hm, nic dziwnego, że Demoniczni Bracia zostali pokonani_ – pomyślał tajemniczy obserwator, sięgając po szerokie ostrze, które znajdowało się na jego plecach. – _To Sharingan Kakashi, Lustrzany Ninja z Konohy._

– PADNIJ! – krzyknął nagle srebrnowłosy shinobi. Wszyscy bezzwłocznie zastosowali się do tego rozkazu, choć Sakura musiała pociągnąć osłupiałego Tazunę razem ze sobą.

Sekundę później nie było wątpliwości, że w ten sposób zachowali życie. Tuż nad ich głowami przeleciało wielkie, szybko wirujące ostrze, które następnie zagłębiło się w pniu jednego z drzew. Przypominało gigantyczny nóż rzeźnicki. Na rękojeści dziwnego miecza stanął wysoki człowiek z dolną częścią twarzy owiniętą w bandaże i hitai-ate krzywo przywiązaną na głowie.

Naruto, dzięki charakterystycznej broni, rozpoznał momentalnie ich przeciwnika z Księgi Bingo i uświadomił sobie, że to już nie jest zabawa. Sam fakt, że ninja był w stanie zamaskować się przed magią i innymi zmysłami młodego Jinchuuriki świadczył o jego zdolnościach.

– Momochi Zabuza, nukenin klasy A – rzekł blondyn do swoich towarzyszy, powoli zbierając się z ziemi. Nie odwracał wzroku od ich przeciwnika, w myślach przypominając sobie wszelkie zaklęcia obronne, klątwy i uroki, które mógłby wykorzystać w razie najgorszego obrotu spraw. – Jeden z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza z Kiri, nazywany też Demonem Kirigakure.

Sakura nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, a Sasuke zmrużył oczy.

Naruto nie dodał tego na głos, ale wiedział, że Momochi stał się nukeninem po tym, jak próbował obalić obecnego Yondaime Mizukage. Oczywiście, nie powiodło mu się. Plotka głosiła, że opuścił Kiri wraz z swoimi pomocnikami. Demoniczni Bracia musieli być jednymi z nich. Ale nikt nie porwałby się na atakowanie słynącego z okrucieństwa Kage tylko z dwoma sojusznikami o wątpliwych talentach; więc bardzo prawdopodobne było, że ich przeciwnikowi towarzyszył ktoś jeszcze, choć Uzumaki nie mógł pewien czy reszta kompanów Momochiego również została zatrudniona do tego zadania.

Zabuza spojrzał prosto na niego i można było niemalże poczuć, że nukenin uśmiecha się okrutnie.

– Więc w Konohagakure no Sato pilnują, aby małe dzieci odrabiały swoje zadanie? – zakpił.

Naruto zacisnął zęby. Ciekawe, czy osławiony „cichy zabójca" byłby w stanie uchylić się przed zwykłym zaklęciem oszałamiającym?

– Cofnijcie się! To już zupełnie inny poziom – ostrzegł ich Kakashi. – Walka z kimś takim może być trudna. Chyba, że…

Hatake sięgnął powoli ku swojej hitai-ate z zamiarem odsłonięcia słynnego oka.

– Wygląda na to, że mam do czynienia ze słynnym Sharingan Kakashi – stwierdził Zabuza lekceważącym tonem. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale ten staruch jest mój.

Tazuna i Sakura wyglądali na trochę zdziwionych tytułem nauczyciela Drużyny Siedem, ale to szok Sasuke był najwyraźniejszy. Uzumaki spojrzał na niego. Ostatni lojalny Uchiha chyba nie wiedział o transplantowanym oku ich nauczyciela. Dziwne.

– _Nie każdy spędza pół swojego życia bawiąc się w berka z najgroźniejszymi ninja w swojej wiosce_ – przypomniał Harry cicho. – _Klanowi Uchiha nigdy nie podobał się fakt, że Kakashi posiada Sharingan, ale to zrozumiałe, że nie dyskutowali o tych sprawach przy Sasuke._

Naruto odpowiedział mentalnym odpowiednikiem przytaknięcia.

– Otoczcie i pilnujcie Tazunę! Pod żadnym pozorem nie włączajcie się w walkę! – rozkazał Kakashi tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Jego postawa zmieniła się całkowicie. Nie stał już przed nimi leniwy i irytujący sensei, lecz shinobi, który przeżył wojnę. Drużyna Siedem nie marnowała czasu i natychmiast wypełniła te polecenia. – Zabuza. Mi również jest przykro, ale nie mogę ci pozwolić na zabicie Tazuny bez walki.

Ninja w końcu uniósł swoją hitai-ate, odsłaniając drugie oko.

Sharingan stanowił widok, który mógł przestraszyć niedoświadczonego przeciwnika. Szeroka tęczówka była całkowicie czerwona, a wokół małej źrenicy znajdowały się trzy _tomoe_, kształtem przypominające zwykłe przecinki. Oko Hatake było w pełni rozwinięte, co stanowiło niezwykłe osiągnięcie, biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna nie należał do klanu Uchiha.

Naruto ostrożnie wycofał się z pola widzenia Kakashiego. Jounin po raz pierwszy odsłaniał Sharingan w sytuacji, gdy chłopiec czuł się zagrożony i używał dużej ilości magii. Jinchuuriki nie był pewien, co dokładnie jego nauczyciel mógłby zauważyć za pomocą takiej Zaawansowanej Linii Krwi.

– Więc mogę zobaczyć osławiony Sharingan… czuję się zaszczycony – stwierdził Zabuza. Nukenin zmienił pozycję, aby nie stać plecami do niebezpiecznego wroga, a jego mięśnie napięły się, gotowe w każdej chwili do ataku lub obrony.

– O czym on gada? – mruknął Tazuna.

– Sharingan – odezwał się niespodziewanie Sasuke – to Zaawansowana Linia Krwi klanu Uchiha, manifestująca się w oczach jej posiadacza. Ci, którzy ją obudzili, są w stanie przejrzeć przez wszelkie rodzaje taijutsu, ninjutsu i genjutsu, widząc czakrę wroga. Ale to nie wszystko.

– Racja, to nie wszystko – wtrącił się Zabuza, spoglądając na nich zmrużonymi oczyma. – Najgorszy jest fakt, że Sharingan pozwala na skopiowanie technik przeciwnika. Gdy byłem jeszcze członkiem ANBU Kirigakure, w naszej Księdze Bingo miałeś swoją stronę – zwrócił się do Kakashiego. – Człowiek, który skopiował ponad tysiąc jutsu. Lustrzany Ninja Kakashi.

Sakura i Tazuna spojrzeli na jounina z nowym respektem, podczas gdy Sasuke wyglądał, jakby myślał intensywnie. Naruto postanowił oszczędzić mu wysiłku tworzenia skomplikowanych teorii spiskowych obracających się wokół pytania, czy Kakashi może być członkiem jego klanu.

– Kakashi-sensei jest sławny także z innego powodu – dodał szeptem Uzumaki, pozornie zwracając się do Tazuny. – W świecie ninja ktoś taki jak on to fenomen. Sensei nie należy do klanu Uchiha. Jego oko jest przeszczepione i sam fakt, że jest go w stanie używać świadczy o geniuszu medyka który przeprowadził operację oraz jego własnych zdolnościach. Doujutsu Konohy, Sharingan i Byakugan zawsze były obiektem zazdrości innych wiosek, ale dotąd nikomu nie udało się ich zdobyć.

– Przeszczepione? Jak to się stało? – zapytał równie cicho Sasuke. Choć bacznie obserwował Zabuzę i Kakashiego, widać było, że z napięciem wyczekuje odpowiedzi.

– Niestety, nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Naruto. – Ale sensei ma je od czasów Trzeciej Wojny Ninja, więc prawdopodobnie dorobił się go podczas walk na froncie.

Sasuke skinął tylko głową i geninowie zamilkli.

Zabuza w końcu się zniecierpliwił i przycupnął na rękojeści swojego miecza, gotując się do ataku.

– Wystarczy tego gadania – warknął nukenin. – Muszę się zająć staruchem. A żeby to zrobić, najpierw rozprawię się z tobą, Kakashi.

Ich przeciwnik odepchnął się od drzewa i jeszcze zdążył wyjąć z pnia swój miecz; a wszystko to w mgnieniu oka. Jedynie Sharingan Kakashiego był w stanie nadążyć za błyskawicznymi ruchami nukenina. Hatake natychmiast zauważył, że Momochi obrał najwygodniejszą dla siebie pozycję – taflę jeziora. Niestety, otoczenie dawało byłemu ANBU z Kiri przewagę. Było tu pełno wody, z której mógł korzystać. I potwierdzając podejrzenia jounina, Zabuza natychmiast zaczął zbierać dużą ilość czakry oraz mieszać ją z cieczą pod jego stopami, co Sharingan był w stanie wyraźnie zobaczyć.

– _Kirigakure no Jutsu_.

Otoczyła ich gęsta mgła.

_Sprytny ruch_, pomyślał Kakashi. _Sharingan, w przeciwieństwie do Byakuganu nie jest w stanie przejrzeć na wylot przez gęsty dym, mgłę lub ściany. I teraz techniki cichego zabijania będą równie efektywne, jak w ciemnościach nocy. Muszę uważać na Sasuke, Naruto i Sakurę… nie poradzą sobie beze mnie._

Naruto tymczasem przeżywał własne wewnętrzne rozterki.

_Czy powinienem zaryzykować ustawienie magicznej bariery? Bez wątpienia wydałoby to moje czarodziejskie zdolności od razu, bo musiałbym użyć runów. Nie wiem, jak długo potrwa bitwa i nie zdołałbym utrzymać zwykłego zaklęcia przez dłużej niż godzinę. Magiczna tarcza do tego unieruchomiłaby nas w miejscu. A przecież mamy tu też Kakashiego-sensei, który na pewno poradzi sobie z Zabuzą. Nie chcę im pokazywać magii już teraz, szczególnie po tej wpadce z Demonicznymi Braćmi. Wciąż nie wiem, jak zareagują. Może da się zrobić coś subtelniejszego?_

Jego rodzeństwo milczało, ale chłopiec wiedział od dawna, że decyzja o pokazaniu prawdziwego potencjału jego magicznych zdolności należy wyłącznie do niego samego, więc nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

_Nie możemy się ruszyć_, zauważyła Sakura z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem. _Jeśli Kakashi-sensei straci nas z oczu, będziemy martwi. Od niego zależy wszystko. Zabuza jest nieba ponad naszymi zdolnościami. Gdyby Sasuke-kun miał Sharingan, być może byłby w stanie coś zrobić, ale nigdy nie widziałam, aby go używał… więc najprawdopodobniej jeszcze go nie obudził. A nawet iluzje Naruto mają ten sam słaby punkt, co każde genjutsu…_

Sasuke również chłodno analizował sytuację, pomimo własnego niepokoju.

_Musimy być ostrożni. Dopóki Zabuza nie pokona Kakashiego, wszystko będzie w porządku, ale gdyby mu się to udało, nasze szanse przeżycia będą marne_ – czarnowłosy nastolatek spojrzał na dwóch pozostałych członków swojej drużyny. – _Żadne z nas nie jest w stanie konkurować z nim w taijutsu. Zaś Naruto musi najpierw wiedzieć, gdzie jest jego przeciwnik, aby rzucić genjutsu. Nie zrobi tego bez kontaktu wzrokowego lub fizycznego, a Zabuza na pewno nie będzie stał uprzejmie w jednym miejscu, tak jak Kakashi podczas testu. Sakura jest aż nazbyt łatwym łupem. Jedyną naszą nadzieją będzie to, że być może Momochi zechce się nieco z nami pobawić, zanim nas zabije i że popełni błąd, nie uważając nas za niebezpiecznych. Albo po prostu zlikwiduje Tazunę, nie przejmując się nami._

Uchiha nie miał złudzeń. Jeśli ich dowódca polegnie, nie będą w stanie ochronić architekta, to jasno wynikało z jego obecnych wiadomości na temat umiejętności Drużyny Siedem. Próby powstrzymania nukenina rangi A od osiągnięcia celu równałyby się dla trójki nieszczególnie dobrze skoordynowanych geninów ze samobójstwem.

– Uważajcie – rzekł Kakashi, stając między swoją drużyną a miejscem, gdzie po raz ostatni byli w stanie ujrzeć Zabuzę. – Na pewno najpierw spróbuje wyeliminować mnie, lecz nie możecie pozwolić sobie na choćby sekundę nieuwagi. Zabuza jest znany z technik cichego zabijania. Jego ofiary nie są nawet świadome momentu swojej śmierci. A ja w tej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie użyć Sharinganu w pełni.

_M-może naprawdę powinienem posłać tą całą szaradę z ukrywaniem magii do diabła…_ – przełknął ślinę Naruto.

Mgła robiła się coraz gęstsza. Co gorsza, przesiąknięte czakrą Zabuzy drobinki wody sprawiały, że trudno było zlokalizować samego ninja. Jutsu zablokowało nawet możliwości percepcyjne magii, więc Naruto był zdany tylko na swój słuch i węch. A Momochi był ekspertem w unikaniu detekcji.

– Nic nie widać! – szepnęła Sakura.

– Tu często podnosi się mgła, jesteśmy w pobliżu oceanu – mruknął Tazuna z wyraźnie słyszalnym drżeniem w głosie. Naruto przelotnie zastanowił się, jak wielkim głupcem trzeba być, aby uznać tak ewidentny efekt jutsu za naturalne zjawisko. Chociaż budowniczy mógł jedynie próbować zachować jeszcze jakieś pozory spokoju, lub po prostu nie myśleć jasno; był w końcu tylko cywilem.

W przeciągu sekund drużyna straciła ze wzroku plecy Kakashiego.

– Sensei! – zawołała Sakura zduszonym tonem.

Naruto zamknął oczy i postarał się oczyścić swój umysł, skupiając się na doznaniach odbieranych przez zmysły. Następnie chłopiec wsłuchał się w otoczenie i powoli wciągnął nosem powietrze, wzmacniając nieco swój węch czakrą. Nie mógł marzyć o poziomie Inuzuki, ale musiało mu wystarczyć to, co miał.

Nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele. Kakashi wciąż nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, a reszta obecnych była w różnym stopniu zdenerwowana i przerażona. Zabuza mógł być wszędzie.

– Osiem punktów…

Te niespodziewane słowa przyprawiły Naruto niemalże o atak serca. Jego magia zawirowała wokoło, wijąc się niczym podrażnione węże. W dotychczasowej ciszy głos nukenina przypominał wystrzał armatni, szczególnie dla czułych uszu blondyna. Dźwięk zdawał się dochodzić zewsząd; niewątpliwie była to jeszcze jedna technika.

– …kręgosłup, płuca, wątroba, żyła szyjna, obojczyk, nerki, mózg oraz serce.

_Miejsca, w których najłatwiej, najszybciej i najciszej zabić_ – dodał w myślach Naruto, domyśliwszy się dlaczego Zabuza wymienia te części ciała.

– Które z nich powinienem wybrać?

Naruto zadrżał. Musiał narysować runy i rzucić najsilniejszą tarczę jaką znał, jego mózg mu to bez przerwy powtarzał. Powinien w końcu coś zrobić. Trzeba chronić siebie i swoją drużynę, nie myśląc o dalszych konsekwencjach. Inaczej zginą. Chłopak był tego świadom, lecz jednocześnie bał się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, który mógłby sprowokować Zabuzę do ataku. Uzumaki stawał już oko w oko z Kyuubim i czuł jego przerażającą zabójczą intencję; ale zawsze robił to ze świadomością, że dzielą ich grube pręty „klatki", a Harry, Ron i Hermiona gotowi są powstrzymać demona oraz wiedząc, że lis nie będzie miał żadnych korzyści z zabicia swojego jinchuuriki.

Teraz pomiędzy nim a innym tak zwanym demonem nie stało nic oprócz Kakashiego – którego nie było nigdzie widać – oraz jego własnych talentów. A cóż mógł zrobić bez magii? Nagle jego zdolności ninja wydały mu się bezwartościowe. W jego arsenale ninjutsu nie było niczego, z czym nukenin nie byłby w stanie sobie poradzić. Taijutsu, strugi czakry, jedno z kilku tradycyjnych genjutsu, których zdołał się nauczyć? Nie uchyli się przed tym mieczem dość szybko, aby pozwolić sobie na zbliżenie do wroga i atak fizyczny; a jego kontrola była zbyt niepewna, aby mógł na niej polegać w pełnej napięcia sytuacji.

_Co my tu w ogóle robimy?…_ – zwątpił na chwilę chłopiec, będąc w pełni świadomym zagrożenia.

Właśnie ten cudowny moment wybrał Kakashi, aby rozproszyć nieco mgłę swoją własną czakrą pomieszaną z zabójczą intencją.

Znajoma mieszanka podziałała jak policzek na bliskiego niemej paniki Naruto. Chłopiec kilka razy był świadkiem, jak Kakashi używał tego triku, aby przestraszyć bardziej nienawistnych cywili. Choć tamta zabójcza intencja była jedynie słabym echem w porównaniu do obecnej fali czakry i emocji, Naruto ledwie zwrócił uwagę na te negatywne uczucia. To był Kakashi; człowiek, który zajmował się nim od dziecka, wcześniej nawet niż czarodzieje. Facet, który dał się przemalować na pomarańczowo, żeby rozśmieszyć chorego niemowlaka. Nie było się czego obawiać.

_Niemalże dałem się nabrać na sztuczki Zabuzy_ – pomyślał Naruto ze złością. – _Sztuczki, o których czytałem sto razy i których powinienem spodziewać się od początku. Naprawdę straszny ze mnie idiota… nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić drugi raz._

Znów czując się pewnym siebie, chłopiec wyprostował się lekko.

I zauważył, że coś niepokojącego dzieje się z Sasuke.

W jego przypadku zabójcza intencja dwóch jouninów robiła swoje. Uchiha drżał, a na jego skórze widoczny był pot. Duszące uczucie towarzyszące takiej taktyce niewątpliwie przywoływało najgorsze wspomnienia chłopaka i powodowało, że zaczynał wątpić w jakąkolwiek szansę przeżycia. Sasuke musiał czuć się tak, jak Naruto czuł się przez sekundę podczas pierwszej konfrontacji z Kyuubi i jego zabójczą intencją. Gotowy do śmierci ze strachu.

Naruto zastanowił się, czy powinien coś powiedzieć (nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z zarozumialstwem Sasuke, gdyby jego rady okazały się „niepotrzebne" i niechciane). Brunet ściskał mocno drżącą dłonią kunai i można było odnieść niepokojące wrażenie, że ma zamiar wpakować je sobie w jakąś ważną część ciała niezbędną do kontynuowania jego egzystencji.

– Sasuke – rzekł nagle Kakashi, najwyraźniej również świadom tego, co dzieje się za jego plecami. – Nie martw się. Nie pozwalam moim towarzyszom umrzeć.

Uchiha uspokoił się trochę.

Śmieszny był fakt, że to Tazuna i Sakura najlepiej znieśli falę przerażających, morderczych wrażeń niesioną wraz z czakrą. Cywil oczywiście nie był tak wyczulony, kiedy przychodziło do używania energii ludzkiego ciała oraz umysłu. Zaś Sakura wciąż była jeszcze zbyt niewinna, co uniemożliwiało jej wyobraźni spotęgowanie efektu zastraszającej techniki. Naruto i Sasuke czuli już kiedyś _prawdziwy_ terror, lecz kunoichi wciąż miała przed sobą to okropne doświadczenie.

Naruto nagle uświadomił sobie, że jest coś, co może zrobić. Blondyn uniósł ręce i złożył je w pieczęć, skupiając się na swoim niewidzialnym pierścieniu.

– _Otiumpulsus_! – szepnął ze zdecydowaniem.

Wokoło przetoczyła się fala pozytywnej, uspakajającej magii. Uzumaki zadbał o to, aby nie sięgnęła ona poza Kakashiego; nie zamierzał przecież ulżyć Zabuzie. Zaklęcie, którego użył, powinno właściwie być rzucane bezróżdżkowo i mieć o wiele łagodniejszy efekt (aurorzy używali go, aby wygenerować wokół siebie aurę spokoju – Złota Trójca nauczyła się tego od Kingsleya Shacklebolta), ale blondyn sądził, że jego drużyna potrzebuje mocnego zastrzyku czegoś, co oczyści im umysł oraz poprawi samopoczucie.

W połączeniu z poprzednimi słowami Kakashiego, ten zastrzyk był definitywnie pozytywny. A także jego efektem ubocznym był fakt, że Naruto wyczuł zbliżającego się błyskawicznie Zabuzę.

– Zobaczymy, czy to prawda, Kakashi! – odpowiedział na deklarację Hatake nukenin.

– On tu jest! – krzyknął jednocześnie Naruto, chwytając dwie osoby (zdecydował się na Tazunę i Sakurę, wiedząc że Uchiha poradzi sobie sam) za ubrania i odciągając ich z zaskakującą siłą od miejsca, w którym ułamek sekundy później pojawił się Momochi. Sasuke zdążył uskoczyć tylko dzięki temu ostrzeżeniu i na jego twarzy widoczny był szok spowodowany niespodziewanym atakiem.

Niestety, wciąż byli w zasięgu monstrualnego miecza Zabuzy.

– To koniec! – tryumfował były ANBU z Kiri.

Ale Kakashi nie próżnował. Już tu był, wbijając kunai w brzuch przeciwnika.

Pierwszym, co zwróciło uwagę Naruto w nagłej ciszy która powlekła pole walki, był plusk wody uderzającej o ziemię.

– Sensei, to _Bunshin_! – Dlaczego, do cholery, Kakashi się nie ruszał z miejsca? Powinien uciec w momencie, gdy zauważył wodę!

W następnej sekundzie było już na to za późno. _Mizu Bunshin_ eksplodował, tracąc ludzkie kształty, a prawdziwy Zabuza – znienacka stojący za Lustrzanym Ninja – wykonał wielki zamach swoim mieczem, przecinając ciało srebrnowłosego jounina na połowę bez trudu. Sakura krzyknęła, ale ku uldze Naruto okazało się, że ich sensei wcale nie musiał uciekać. I on był tylko kopią stworzoną z wody.

_Niemożliwe! Udało mu się skopiować moje jutsu pomimo mgły?!_ – Momochi był zupełnie zaskoczony.

Role niespodziewanie odwróciły się. Teraz to Kakashi stał za Zabuzą, przykładając mu nóż do gardła.

– Nie ruszaj się. To koniec – powtórzył słowa nukenina jounin. Uzumaki zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Kakashi nie przywiązał się za bardzo do swojego przezwiska. Zdawał się naśladować zachowanie wroga bez przerwy.

Geninowie i Tazuna odetchnęli, choć nikt nie poruszył się z miejsca, czekając, aż przeciwnik zostanie ostatecznie unieszkodliwiony.

Jednak Zabuza, zamiast się poddać, zaczął śmiać się szyderczo.

_Wciąż ma jakieś asy w rękawie_ – uświadomił sobie Naruto. Chłopiec ostrożnie zmienił pozycję i sięgnął do pochwy z bronią. Jego ręka natrafiła nie tylko na notki eksplodujące domowej roboty, shirunkeny, zwój specjalnej linki, ale także na charakterystyczne kunai o trzech końcówkach.

To była jego naprawdę ostatecznie ostateczna broń. Kiedy wszystko inne zawiedzie, mógł zawsze wyjąć te kunai i wraz z teleportacją oraz okrzykiem „_Hiraishin no Jutsu!_" postraszyć wroga „odrodzonym" Żółtym Błyskiem Konohy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to będzie równie efektywne (a nawet efektywniejsze) jak oryginalna technika, lecz _Hiraishin_ nie zrobił z Minato legendy bez powodu. Jutsu było szybsze, cichsze i wymagało mniej koncentracji od teleportacji, jeśli wierzyć wspomnieniom Kakashiego i Sandaime.

_Ale to jeszcze nie pora_ – postanowił Uzumaki. – _Mamy jeszcze inne opcje. Poza tym, Kakashi-sensei dostałby zawału na miejscu, nie wspominając o piekle, jakie urządziłaby mi Rada Wioski po przeczytaniu raportu._

– To koniec, co? – rzekł Zabuza kpiąco. – Wątpię, Kakashi. Twoje małpie sztuczki to o wiele za mało, choć dla takich żółtodziobów jak ci genini mogą się one wydawać imponujące. Po prostu schowałeś się we mgle i skopiowałeś moje jutsu, podczas gdy twój klon odstawił tą całą sentymentalną gadkę. Ale dla mnie…

– …to nic nowego – dokończył kolejny nukenin zza pleców Hatake, biorąc zamach mieczem.

Kakashi był zmuszony się uchylić, i Zabuza wykorzystał okazję. Momochi kopnął swojego przeciwnika z taką siłą, że jounin wylądował w jeziorze, na którego brzegu się znajdowali. Nukenin natychmiast podążył za nim.

Naruto, ufając, że ich nauczyciel sam sobie poradzi, natychmiast przyklęknął i zaczął ryć w ziemi odpowiednie runy. Ochrona reszty drużyny wyraźnie ograniczała pole manewru Hatake, więc w końcu Uzumaki zadecydował przygotować magiczną barierę, dopóki wszyscy inni byli zajęci walką. Niestety, nie udało mu się to.

– _Suiro no Jutsu_!

Chłopiec zerknął na jezioro – i zamarł w pół ruchu.

Kakashi znajdował się w środku dużej kuli wody, która uniemożliwiała mu ruch. Zabuza stał tuż obok i satysfakcja była wyraźnie widoczna w jego oczach.

– Zbliżanie się do jeziora było kolosalnym błędem, Kakashi – zaśmiał się nukenin. – Z mojego wodnego więzienia nie można uciec! Wiesz, w końcu musiałbym się trochę bardziej wysilić, gdybym pozwolił ci poruszać się bez przeszkody.

Geninowie i Tazuna obserwowali z przerażeniem, jak Momochi zwraca się w ich stronę. Pomimo bandaży zasłaniających dolną cześć jego twarzy, każdy bez problemu mógł wyobrazić sobie krwiożerczy uśmiech, który na niej gościł.

– Ale możemy skończyć to później, Kakashi – dodał Demon Kirigakure. – Najpierw zajmę się nimi.

Naruto miał tylko jeden komentarz w zanadrzu.

_Jasna cholera._


End file.
